I LOVE YOU HYUNG
by ruka17
Summary: Selamat datang Cinderella...Cerita baru tentang kehidupan Youngjae yang memiliki kakak super cool bernama Daehyun. Bagaimana kisahnya? Read it! Tag: Daejae, hunhan, EXO, BAP.
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**  
><strong>I LOVE YOU HYUNG<strong>

**Length**  
><strong>N - <strong>**CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
><strong>PG-1<strong>**8 (M)**

**Genre**  
><strong>SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, <strong>**DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
><strong>RUKA17<strong>

**Main Cast**  
><strong>DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN<strong>

**Support Cast**  
><strong>ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO<strong>

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Author udah berulang kali ngerubah judul FF dan akhirnya judul ini yang terpilih wkwkwkwk.**

**Dan thanks to buat PARTNER Author. This FF is for you *WINK *author genit *ditabok **

**That's all. Please enjoy the fanfic. CHENKAIDOt.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 : FIRST SIGHT**

**.**

**BUSAN 09.00 PM**

**.**

**.**

"Chagiya,,,cepat sedikit sayang,,," teriak Ms. Yoo

"Neeeeee eommaaaaaa…" sahut seorang anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun.

Matahari terlihat menyilaukan di pagi hari yang cerah. Ya, Hari ini adalah hari dimana Youngjae dan eommanya pindah kerumah mereka yang baru di Seoul.

"Apa semua barang sudah masuk kedalam mobil Youngjae-ah?" tanya Ms. Yoo

"Sudah eomma," Youngjae tersenyum seraya mengunci pintu rumah mereka

Ms. Yoo dan Youngjae berdiri didepan rumah mereka. Menatap kearah rumah sederhana yang telah lama berdiri sejak sebelum Youngjae dilahirkan. Ya, mereka akan segera meninggalkan rumah peninggalan appa Youngjae.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tinggal dirumah yang lebih bagus dari ini," terlihat senyuman yang merekah dibibir Ms. Yoo.

'Tidak' – batin Youngjae. 'Rumah ini tetap yang terbaik.' Youngjae menatap lurus kearah rumah yang pernah menjadi tempatnya berteduh dan dibesarkan. Memorinya kembali terulang saat dimana ayah yang sangat dicintainya masih ada didunia ini.

"Appa, selamat tinggal," gumam Youngjae seraya tersenyum

Ms. Yoo menepuk pundak anak kesayangannya itu, "Kkajja kita berangkat. Ia pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum pada eomma kesayangannya.

.

.

**INCHEON AIRPORT 11.00 AM**

.

.

"Mr. Kim, I have already arrived."

PIP

Pria itu menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku. "Ck, untuk apa dia menyuruhku kembali ke korea?" Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman tersemat dibibirnya. "Not bad. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat tanah kelahiran eomma." Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat kearah langit yang cerah, lalu kembali menatap kearah jalanan yang ramai seraya membenarkan kacamata hitamnya. "Seoul, I'm coming."

Sebuah limousine hitam pun berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya dan dengan segera ia menyerahkan koper yang dibawanya pada pria berjas hitam itu dan masuk kedalam limousine.

Drrrtttt…drrrtttt…

"Yeoboseo?"

"Daehyun-ah, apa Mr. Kim sudah menjemputmu dibandara?"

"Ne appa," jawab Daehyun singkat

"Baguslah. Setelah ini Mr. Kim akan mengantarkanmu ke butik milik Jinyoung,"

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa aku kesana?"

"Apa kau lupa? Malam ini appa akan mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah kita."

Daehyun menghela napasnya, "Ne, aku ingat."

"Pastikan kau datang sebelum jam 8 malam."

"Arraseo…arraseo…"

PIP

Daehyun langsung menutup ponselnya dan membuang ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi dingin. Entah mengapa moodnya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Mr. Kim, bisakah kita pergi ke caffe yang biasa aku datangi sebelum kita ketempat Jinyoung?" ujar Daehyun

"Baik Tuan," sahut Mr. Kim

.

.

**KEDIAMAN MR. JUNG 08.00 PM**

.

.

"Yah, eotte? Apa eomma terlihat cantik eum?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya seraya memutar badannya

"Ne eomma, neomu yeppo," balasnya seraya tersenyum, "Kkajja…" ujarnya seraya memberikan tangan kirinya untuk eomma kesayangannya itu. Wanita paruh baya itu pun mengkaitkan tangannya dilengan anak laki-lakinya itu seraya berjalan keluar.

Mereka berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang meriah dengan dekorasi yang bisa dibilang minimalis tetapi sangat elegan. Ms. Yoo mengeratkan kaitannya pada lengan anaknya itu.

"Tenang saja eomma. Rileks," ujar Youngjae seraya menepuk pelan tangan Ms. Yoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kolega dekatnya.

"Jadi ini calon nyonya besar?" ujar salah seorang kolega Mr. Jung

"Ne," ujar Mr. Jung

"Sangat cantik," ujarnya seraya mencium tangan calon nyonya besar dikeluarga Jung itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar wanita paruh baya itu seraya tersenyum. Ya, sungguh wanita yang akan menjadi calon nyonya besar itu sangat cantik. Ia sangat mirip dengan artis terkenal di korea.

"Dan ini…" kolega Mr. Jung menunjuk kearah seorang lelaki yang menggandeng wanita paruh baya itu. "Apa dia Daehyun?"

'Daehyun? Siapa Daehyun?' batin Youngjae

"Ah, bukan. Dia anak bungsuku," ujar Mr. Jung seraya tersenyum. "Youngjae, namanya Yoo Youngjae."

Kolega Mr. Jung hanya bisa ber-OH ria. "Lalu dimana Daehyun? Apa dia masih di New York?"

"Ah, tidak, dia sudah kembali ke Seoul," ujar Mr. Jung

'Daehyun? New York? Kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa eomma tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku akan mempunyai eerrr kakak tiri?' – batin Youngjae

"Ah, itu dia," ujar Mr. Jung seraya menunjuk kearah seorang lelaki diseberang sana.

.

.

[Youngjae POV]

.

Seorang lelaki dengan tuxedo hitamnya berjalan kearah mereka. Tubuh tegapnya dan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Youngjae sedikit terkesima.

'Apa ini sihir? Aku seperti terbuai oleh pesonanya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Tampan. Ya, tanpa sadar aku memuji keelokan wajahnya. Apa dia yang bernama Jung Daehyun?'

PUK

Eomma menepuk pundakku, "Chagiya, apa kau sakit?"

"Nde? Oh…nan gwenchanayo eomma," ujarku saat aku sadar dari lamunanku.

'Ada apa dengan diriku ini?' – batinnya

"Jadi, Mr. Jung Junior sudah kembali ke Seoul?" ujar salah satu kolega Mr. Jung

Daehyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Ne," ujarnya seraya tersenyum

'Senyuman itu…' Youngjae kembali kedalam alam pikirnya. 'Kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukan senyuman itu?'

Daehyun merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah anak laki-laki yang berdiri disamping Mr. Jung. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang wajah dingin.

"Jadi, apa kau yang bernama Yoo Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun

"Nde?" Youngjae terlihat sedikit kaget. "N..ne.."

Daehyun tersenyum, ah tidak, lebih tepat dibilang menyeringai pada Youngjae, "Selamat datang Cinderela," bisik Daehyun

'_Cinderela? Apa maksudnya?'_

.

.

**SEOUL 07.00 AM**

.

.

Terlihat Mr. Jung dan anak tertuanya, Daehyun, sedang duduk dimeja makan menikmati sarapan yang dimasak oleh Ms. Yoo. Yah, perlu kalian ketahui, Mr. Jung dan Ms. Yoo belum resmi menikah. Mereka baru bertunangan. Alasannya karena mereka berdua ingin kedua anak mereka beradaptasi dengan keluarga yang baru.

"Dimana Youngjae?" tanya Mr. Jung

"Mungkin dia sedang mandi yeobo," sahut Ms. Yoo seraya menuangkan susu digelas milik calon suaminya itu. "Daehyunnie, kau harus makan yang banyak ne," lanjutnya seraya menepuk pundak anak angkatnya itu dengan lembut.

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan calon eomma barunya itu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya seraya menyambar tas sekolahnya. "Aku pergi," ujarnya seraya meninggalkan ruang makan

"Yak, Daehyun-ah, Bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu itu?!" teriak Mr. Jung, "Ajaklah Youngjae bersamamu," lanjutnya

'Ck, shireoyo,' batin Daehyun. Ia tidak memperdulikan perkataan Mr. Jung. 'Untuk apa aku harus berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya? Ck, merepotkan.'

GRUSAK GRUSUK

"Youngjae-ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar eomma Youngjae melihat anaknya kesusahan turun dari tangga

"Aniyeo eomma. Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi dulu, eomma, appa," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum.

Youngjae pun keluar rumah dengan sedikit berlari. Sesampainya diluar, ia melihat Daehyun hendak masuk kedalam mobil sport putih miliknya.

"Hyung!" teriak Youngjae

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan teriakan Youngjae. Ia menekan gas dan melajukan mobil miliknya secepat yang ia bisa keluar dari rumah mewah milik Mr. Jung

"Aisshhh…aku kan hanya ingin bertanya padanya arah menuju sekolah," gerutu Youngjae seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Eottokae? Aku tidak banyak tahu soal Seoul. Aissshhhh…"

.

.

**SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

Youngjae terlihat kesusahan mengatur nafasnya. Ya, dia benar-benar frustasi mencari lokasi sekolahnya yang baru. Ia memandang kedepan, kearah bangunan megah didepannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat bangunan besar, tapi sekolah ini sungguh-sungguh elit, pikir Youngjae.

Youngjae merapikan jas sekolahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bangunan itu. Ia mencari-cari dimana ruang guru, tapi sepertinya ia sedikit kesulitan mencarinya.

PUK

Youngjae merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. "Apa kau anak baru disini?"

"Ne," ujar Youngjae seraya menatap seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan, ah tidak, dia bukan tampan tapi cantik.

"Perkenalkan aku Himchan, Kim Himchan, wakil ketua Senat disekolah ini," ujarnya

"Oh, sunbaenim bangapseumnida," ujar Youngjae seraya membungkukkan badannya

"Oh ya namamu?'

"Youngjae, Yoo youngjae," ujarnya

Himchan pun tersenyum padanya, "Kkajja. Akan ku antar kau ke ruang guru."

Mereka berdua pun pergi keruang guru untuk menanyakan dimana kelas baru Youngjae.

.

.

Keluarga baru, kelas baru, teman baru, semuanya membuat Youngjae merasakan hal yang benar-benar baru baginya.

"Hah…aku merindukan tempat tinggalku yang dulu," Youngjae menghela nafas seraya menopang dagunya diatas meja.

PUK

Youngjae merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berparas imut berdiri disamping tempat duduknya.

"Hai Youngjae, Kyungsoo imnida, bangapta," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil.

"Dan aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik punggung Kyungsoo.

"Youngjae imnida, bangapta ne Kyungsoo-ah, Baekhyun-ah," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum

"Youngjae-ah, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami ke kantin?" ajak Baekhyun

"Kebetulan. Aku juga lapar. Kkajja kita pergi kekantin," ujar Youngjae

Dan mereka bertiga pun beriringan menuju kekantin sekolah. Sesampainya dikantin mereka menemukan 2 anak laki-laki yang sedang bersenda gurau disalah satu meja dikantin itu.

"Chen…xiumin ge…" teriak Baekhyun seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya

"Oo..waseo.." ujar Chen seraya melingkarkan tangannya dipundak xiumin, lalu mencium pipi chubby xiumin hingga membuat pipi bakpao sang empunya memerah

"Yak… jangan mengumbar kemesraan ditempat umum. Dasar," gerutu Baekhyun

"Wae?" ujar Chen semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada xiumin

"Aisshhh,ck," Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya

"Ooo..siapa dia?" tanya xiumin seraya menunjuk Youngjae

"Aku anak baru disini. Yoo youngjae, bangapseumnida sunbaenim," ujarnya seraya tersenyum

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Terdengar suara anak-anak perempuan saling bersahutan.

"Ck, pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan," omel Baekhyun

Mereka pun melihat kearah tempat terjadinya keributan. Youngjae menatap kearah 3 orang lelaki yang sedang berjalan memasukki kantin sekolah. Youngjae hanya bisa tertegun melihat banyak gadis yang membututi mereka dibelakang.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Youngjae pada Baekhyun

"Jangan tanyakan mereka siapa padaku," ujar Baekhyun malas

"Si rambut blonde itu namanya Kris, sedangkan yang duduk disebelahnya namanya Kai dan yang duduk dihadapan Kris itu Chanyeol," jelas Kyungsoo. "Mereka murid kelas A."

"Kelas A?" Youngjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Siapa mereka? Kenapa banyak sekali gadis yang membuntuti mereka."

"Itu sudah biasa. Mereka kan anak-anak kelas A," ujar Xiumin. "Eh, tunggu, jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu siapa anak kelas A?" Youngjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, aku lupa. Kau ini anak baru. Jadi, akan ku jelaskan, hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa masuk ke kelas A. Contohnya mereka bertiga. Kris, dia itu anak tunggal Mr. Wu pemilik resort terbesar di Jeju, selain itu yang aku tahu dia adalah seorang model pro. Chanyeol, walaupun perusahaan ayah Chanyeol tidak sebesar milik Kris, tetapi dia itu atlet timnas basketball U-19. Dan yang terakhir, Kai. Yang ku dengar ayah Kai adalah pimpinan teratas angkatan udara Korea Selatan. Dia seperti Chanyeol, ia juga atlet timnas basketball U-19."

Mata Youngjae membulat lebar mendengar penjelasan xiumin. 'Jadi, selain keluarga mereka yang sangat berpengaruh, ternyata mereka orang-orang yang berbakat,' - batin Youngjae. 'Sangat jauh berbeda denganku.'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ SIAPA DIA?" – bisik para yeoja

"Kenapa dia duduk bersama dengan Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai?"

"Dia juga tampan."

"Apa dia seorang pangeran?"

Begitulah komentar para yeoja yang bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Youngjae.

Youngjae memperhatikan seorang namja yang datang memhampiri Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai. "Daehyun hyung?" gumamnya

"Youngjae-ah, Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ah…tidak…tidak," sahut Youngjae. Youngaje diam-diam merperhatikan namja yang bernama Daehyun itu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Daehyun yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan kedua temannya. 'Jadi, seperti itu raut wajahnya ketika bertemu dengan teman-temannya,' batin Youngjae.

Tanpa disengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Youngjae pun merasakan perubahan drastis pada suhu tubuhnya ketika kedua bola mata itu menatapnya tajam.

"Uhuk..." Youngjae merasakan makanan yang ia telan tersumbat dikerongkongan.

Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya pun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya

"Gwenchana?" ujar Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Youngjae

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

.

"Hey...what's up!" teriak Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Daehyun.

Kyaaaaaaaa…..siapa dia? - teriak para yeoja histeris

Daehyun pun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan histeris para gadis.

"Jadi benar kalau kau sudah kembali ke Seoul eoh?!" ujar Kris "Apa kabar New York?"

"Better than here," jawab Daehyun seraya menyeringai.

Chanyeol menyuruh Daehyun duduk disebelahnya, lalu merangkul pundak Daehyun. "Yah...bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita merayakan kembalinya kau ke Seoul," ujar Chanyeol seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya, "Ditempat biasa," lanjutnya

"Aku sedang malas pergi kesana," ujar Daehyun

"Wow..wow..apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Jung Daehyun menolak wanita-wanita sexy dan minuman surga?" goda Kai

"Ck, berisik. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood pergi kesana."

"Ok...ok...arraseo," ujar Kai.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Tanpa ia sengaja, pandangannya bertemu dengan salah seorang namja yang sedang duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya menikmati makan siang mereka. Namja itu terlihat tersedak oleh makanannya ketika Daehyun tidak sengaja memperhatikannya.

'Pabbo,' batin Daehyun.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Youngjae-ah…aku pulang duluan…bye…" teriak Baekyun seraya melambaikan tangannya

Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah Youngjae ketika Baekhyun sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, "Youngjae-ah, Dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal 2 distrik dari sini," ujar Youngjae

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Youngjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. 'Akhirnya aku tidak dijalan sendirian,' batin Youngjae. Youngjae sangat bersyukur Kyungsoo mengajaknya pulang bersamanya. Paling tidak ia tidak akan tersesat karena ada Kyungsoo.

"Kkajja…" ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyeret Youngjae keluar kelas.

Youngjae dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Yougjae tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seorang namja berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ooo..Hyung!" teriak Youngjae

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu pun melihat kearah Youngjae. 'Ck, buat apa dia berteriak memanggilku?' batin Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Youngjae. Ia dengan secepat kilat masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

"Ck, aku diabaikan lagi," gumam Youngjae melihat mobil sport putih berjalan menjauh dari halaman sekolah mereka.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Youngjae sesampainya dirumah. Sepi. Tidak ada yang menyahut sapaannya. "Kemana semua orang?" gumamnya seraya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ketika Youngjae sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kamar bertuliskan 'Youngjae's Room', tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja dari balik kamar yang ada diseberang kamar miliknya. Namja itu berdiri dihadapan Youngjae seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Youngjae seperti tersihir menjadi sebuah patung yang berdiri terdiam disana.

"Hey you, kau menghalangi jalanku," ujar Daehyun

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya,"O..oh..Daehyun hyung."

"Ck," Daehyun memasang wajah dinginnya. "Aku bukan hyungmu," ujar Daehyun sarkastik,"Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah menyapaku ataupun berteriak memanggilku saat disekolah. Dan juga aku tidak ingin mereka tahu kalau kau tinggal dirumahku. Ingat itu," lanjutnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

'Apa salahku? Kenapa ia sangat dingin padaku?' batin Youngjae. 'Apa karena eomma bertunangan dengan Mr. Jung?'

Youngjae menghela nafas beratnya. 'Apa aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini?'Youngjae menerawang kedepan. Terlihat senyuman tersemat dibibirnya. 'Lihat saja kau Jung Daehyun. Aku akan menaklukanmu. Aku akan membuatmu menerimaku sebagai adikmu.'

"Youngjae-ah, fighting!" teriak Youngjae hingga dapat terdengar dari seluruh ruangan.

Daehyun yang mendengar teriakkan Youngjae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Pabbo," gumamnya.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**Please comment if you want me to continue this FF or delete it**

**KAMSAHABNIDA *BOW***


	2. Chapter 2

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**I'M COME BACK AGAIN**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**  
><strong>I LOVE YOU HYUNG 2<strong>

**Length**  
><strong>N - <strong>**CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
><strong>PG-1<strong>**8 (M)**

**Genre**  
><strong>SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, <strong>**DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
><strong>RUKA17<strong>

**Main Cast**  
><strong>DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN<strong>

**Support Cast**  
><strong>ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO<strong>

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih buat para reader yang mau meninggalkan beberapa jejak di FF author gaje ini sehingga author bersemangat buat lanjutin dan ga jadi author delete kkkkkk. Gumawooo *cipokin satu2 *reader: hoeeekkk *author nyengir. Oiya ada beberapa ah tidak banyak reader yang menunggu adegan NC. Nah loh ketauan pada yad***g kkkkk tapi maaf dichapter ini belum ada adegan NC-nya wkwkwk *ketawa epil bareng DAEvil* Dan beberapa juga bingung kenapa Daehyun bisa dingin banget sama Youngjae. Tunggu saja…sedikit demi sedikit kebenaran akan terungkap *bergaya ala detektif conan/? *ditabok reader. Author jelasin sekali lagi yah..main cast disini daejae dan hunhan yg lain jd support cast (EXO & BAP OTP) muehehe. Author kaga mau banyak bacot disini. Let's CHENKAIDOt!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2 : MIANHAE HYUNG**

**.**

"Daehyun-ah, Youngjae-ah, Appa akan pergi ke Jeju selama 2 minggu dan eomma kalian akan ikut bersama appa," ujar Mr. Jung ditengah-tengah acara makan malam. "Kalian harus bisa menjaga rumah baik-baik, karena Mr. Kim akan ikut denganku dan Bibi Lee (Kepala Rumah Tangga) minta ijin cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan," lanjut Mr Jung

'Mwo? Apa yang appa bilang tadi? Pergi ke jeju bersama eomma selama 2 minggu?' – batin Youngjae. 'Apa itu berarti aku akan tinggal hanya berdua bersama dengan hyung selama 2 minggu?' Youngjae diam-diam melihat kearah hyungnya yang duduk dihadapannya. Pipi Youngjae tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

"Aku selesai," ujar Daehyun seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Aku kekamar dulu, eomma, appa," ujar Youngjae seraya membungkukkan badannya dan melesat pergi kekamarnya.

Mr. Jung melihat kepergian kedua anaknya itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tenang saja yeobbo. Mereka pasti bisa menjaga rumah baik-baik selama kita pergi," ujar Ms. Yoo seraya menepuk pundak Mr. Jung.

.

.

"Kami pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik," ujar Mr. Jung seraya masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

"Youngjae-ah, nae aegya, jangan nakal ne. Turuti kata-kata hyungmu," ujar Ms. Yoo seraya memeluk Youngjae

"Yak eomma, Yongjae bukan anak kecil lagi," gerutu Youngjae

Ms. Yoo terkekeh pelan. "Kami pergi," ujarnya seraya mengikuti Mr. Jung masuk kedalam mobil.

Youngjae dan Daehyun menatap kepergian (calon) appa dan eomma mereka. Youngjae menoleh kearah Daehyun yang ternyata sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika ia masuk, ia melihat Daehyun sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi.

"Hyung, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Youngjae

"None your business," balas Daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap kepergian Daehyun.

"Haahhh… Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" ujar Youngjae seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Youngjae memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. "Baiklah, pertama aku akan membersihkan rumah."

Youngjae mengecek semua ruangan yang ada dirumah itu satu persatu. "Ck, pabboya. Rumah ini kan sudah bersih. Untuk apa aku susah payah membersihkannya?"

Youngjae kembali menghela nafas. "Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

CETIK

Youngjae tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu hal. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, lalu menekan-nekan layar diponselnya.

"Yak…Kyungsoo-ah. Apa kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan?" ujar Youngjae. "Aahh… jadi begitu… maaf aku mengganggumu," lanjutnya.

Youngjae menutup ponselnya. "Ooo..tunggu.. Baekhyun." Youngjae kembali menekan tombol dilayar ponselnya.

"Ck, dasar Youngjae payah. Kemarin kan Baekhyun cerita kalau dia akan pergi bersama orang tuanya hari ini." Youngjae kembali menutup ponselnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Youngjae benar-benar frustasi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul diotaknya. "Baiklah aku akan menonton dvd sampai puas," ujarnya seraya tersenyum gembira dan pergi mengambil beberapa snack dan cola sebagai teman menonton dvd.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Terdengar suara jam berdetak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM.

"Kenapa hyung belum pulang juga?" Youngjae menatap jam dinding yang ada diruang tengah. "Apa dia sudah makan malam?"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya, "Hmmm…baiklah…aku akan membuat makan malam. Siapa tahu dia belum makan," gumam Youngjae. "Ah…tidak tidak…bisa saja dia sudah makan diluar."

Youngjae kembali berpikir, "Baiklah, aku akan memasak."

Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur, lalu membuka lemari pendingin. "Apa yang harus kumasak? Bibimbap? Bulgogi?" Youngjae bingung memilih apa yang harus dimasaknya. "Hmmm…baiklah…aku akan memasak sup kimchi," ujar Youngjae seraya mengambil bahan-bahan dilemari pendingin.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, masakan Youngjae pun jadi. Ia menata masakannya diatas meja makan, lalu duduk dikursi dan menatap jam dinding yang ada diruang makan. "Huh…lama sekali," gumamnya seraya menopang dagunya dan meniup-niup poninya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Youngjae tertidur dimeja makan karena terlalu lelah menonton dvd seharian.

CLEK

Terdengar suara knop pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki seseorang. Youngjae masih setia menutup kedua matanya ketika orang itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ck, dasar," gumam Daehyun. Ia berdiri disamping Youngjae dan menatap masakan yang tertata rapi dimeja makan. "Apa dia yang memasak semua ini?"

Youngjae membuka pelan matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, "Oo..hyung..waseo.." ujarnya

Daehyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia membalikan badannya dan pergi kekamarnya.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah makan?" teriak Youngjae

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Aku tidak sedang lapar," ujarnya seraya kembali berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu hyung," gumam Youngjae dengan suara pelan dan menatap sedih kearah masakannya yang sudah mendingin.

.

.

_Nae beoryeodo eochapi nan honjayeotji. Amudo eobseo da uimi eobseo. Satang balin wiro ttawin jibeo chyeo. Oneul bameun ppittag hage _[ GD – Crooked ]

Terdengar suara alarm berbunyi.

TUK

Daehyun mematikan alarm yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian, Daehyun keluar dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat dengan rapi ditubuhnya. Ia sedikit merapikan dan menata rambutnya didepan cermin. "Nice…" gumamnya seraya tersenyum dan menyambar tas sekolahnya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oo..hyung..kau sudah mau berangkat?" ujar Youngjae saat melihat Daehyun turun dari kamarnya.

Daehyun menoleh kearah Youngjae yang sudah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi dan oh jangan lupakan apron berwarna soft pink yang melilit ditubuhnya.

"Kkaja kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu juga hyung," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum.

Daehyun tidak mengindahkan ajakan Youngjae dan melesat pergi begitu saja. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Sarapan itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan," jelas Youngjae. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengisi energy kita sebelum beraktifitas."

Baiklah, mungkin untuk kali ini saja Daehyun mengikuti kata-kata Youngjae. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Youngjae membawa sebuah mangkuk besar berisi sup dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Dan mereka berdua pun memulai acara sarapan mereka. Eerrrr…kalau dipikir-pikir mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah kkkkkkk

Daehyun mulai memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. 'Not bad. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk,' batin Daehyun.

Youngjae diam-diam melihat Daehyun yang sedang memakan makanannya tanpa protes. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya tidak sia-sia.

Ketika Daehyun akan memasukkan suapannya yang ke-3 kedalam mulutnya, ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya meninggi dan juga merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"Waegeurae?" tanya Youngjae sadar akan perubahan yang terjadi pada Daehyun. Wajah Daehyun terlihat pucat dan memerah.

"A..apa yang kau masukkan kedalam sup?" Daehyun sedikit kesusahan untuk berbicara

"Hmmm…ini sup kimchi jadi aku memasukkan kimchi kedalamnya," ujar Youngjae

"Tidak…selain itu?"

"Hmmmmm…lobak…bawang putih…"

"Bukan…bukan itu…" ujar Daehyun

"Potongan sayur…daging…oh…aku menambahkan sedikit bubuk udang kering," balas Youngjae

"Damn it," gumam Daehyun

Daehyun semakin kesusahan bernafas dan pandangannya menjadi kabur.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?!" Youngjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Daehyun. Youngjae bisa merasakan tubuh Daehyun menimpa dirinya, "Hyung, Daehyun hyung, sadarlah." Youngjae berusaha membangunkan Daehyun dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Youngjae dapat merasakan nafas berat dan hangat milik Daehyun yang menyapu lehernya. Ia pun meletakkan tangannya dipipi Daehyun, "Panas…" ujarnya. "Eottokae?" Youngjae benar-benar panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ck, berisik," gumam Daehyun. "Panggilkan Mr. Park kemari," lanjutnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Youngjae.

Youngjae pun membantu Daehyun berjalan kekamarnya, lalu menelepon Mr. Park seperti yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Mr. Park datang kerumah mereka. Mr. Park adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Jung. Ia sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Jung dan menjadi salah satu tangan kanan Mr. Jung.

"Aku sudah menyuntikan obat tidur padanya dan memberikan anti alergi juga penurun demam padanya," ujar Mr. Park pada Youngjae. "Aku rasa kau belum tahu bahwa Daehyun alergi dengan seafood."

"Mianhae hyung... Ini semua salahku…" ujar Youngjae seraya menatap kearah namja yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur

"Terima kasih Mr. Park." Youngjae membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi karena banyak pasien yang menungguku. Berikan obat ini padanya setelah ia bangun," ujar Mr. Park

Youngjae menerima obat yang diberikan Mr. Park padanya dan mengantar kepergiannya.

Drrrttt…drrtttt

Youngjae merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Youngjae-ah, kau tidak masuk sekolah? Apa kau sakit?" teriak Baekhyun dari bailk ponsel

"Ne…mian…tolong katakan pada songsaengim aku ijin hari ini," balas Youngjae

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi melihatmu dirumah," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah…tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Hmmm, baiklah. Cepatlah sembuh."

"Hmmm, gumawo," ujar Youngjae seraya menutup ponselnya

Youngjae menatap kearah Daehyun yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae," lirihnya.

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasanya sangat berat sekali. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ditanganku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Youngjae tertidur pulas disamping ranjangku.

"Hey," ujarku seraya mencolek pipinya yang chubby untuk membangunkannya.

'Lembut,' batin Daehyun. 'Ck, apa yang kupikirkan?'

"Hey, Youngjae," aku kembali berusaha untuk membangunkan Youngjae

Youngjae pun membuka kedua matanya, "Oo..hyung..kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Youngjae

"Ck, kau ini berisik sekali," gumamku

"Mi..mianhae hyung.."

Aku berusaha untuk bangun dari ranjang tetapi tiba-tiba Youngjae menahanku

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" ujar Youngjae

"Aku lapar," ujarku

"Hyung lapar? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengambilkan hyung makanan," ujar Youngjae

"Tidak, aku tidak mau lagi memakan masakanmu. Bisa-bisa aku mati mendadak," ujar Daehyun sarkastik

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak akan memasukkan seafood lagi kedalam makananmu hyung. Percayalah padaku," Youngjae berusaha menyakinkanku

"…"

"Tunggulah sebentar," ujar Youngjae seraya pergi mengambil makanan

Aku memijit keningku dan menyandarkan badanku yang masih sedikit lemas. "Haaahhh…benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

**A DAY LATER**

.

.

"Youngjae-ah, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Youngjae masuk kedalam kelas

"Hmmm…aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lihat aku baik-baik saja," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum. "Yah…dimana Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menaikan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi. Mungkin saja dia masih dijalan."

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat jam yang melilit ditangannya, "Haiiisshhh…aku pasti telat." Kyungsoo berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah. Untung saja pintu gerbang masih terbuka dan secepat kilat ia menerobos sebelum pintu gerbang benar-benar tertutup.

BRUK

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur sangat keras, "Ahh…appo…"

"Gwenchana?" ujar seorang namja yang tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Kyungsoo merasa seperti terhipnotis. 'Sadarlah Do Kyungsoo.'

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar namja ber-name tag Kim Jongin seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"N..ne..aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Kyungsoo seraya berdiri. "Mian," lanjutnya seraya membungkukkan badannya dan berlari menuju kekelasnya.

"How a cute boy," gumam Kai

.

.

[Youngjae POV]

"Buka halaman selanjutnya. Coba kalian kerjakan seperti yang sudahku jelaskan tadi," ujar Lee songsaengnim didepan kelas.

"X + Y lalu dibagi dengan 100 sama dengan cos x akar pangkat 2," gumam Youngjae seraya membolak-balikan buku pelajarannya. "Ini mudah. Jawabannya…." Youngjae menulis jawaban diatas kertas. "Selesai," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Youngjae melihat kearah soal-soal yang berhasil ia selesaikan dalam waktu 15 menit. Yah, walaupun Youngjae bukan anak kelas A, tapi otaknya lumayan encer. "Haahhh, bosan," gumamnya seraya menopang dagu dan menatap kearah luar jendela. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mempersempit jarak pandang. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu namja yang sedang mengiring bola. Namja itu terlihat seperti pemain pro, meliuk-liukan badanya menghindari serangan lawan yang hendak merebut bola darinya.

"Yak..yak..kekanan yak seperti itu...bagus…tendang sekarang…yeeeessssss!" teriak Youngjae

TUK

"Ahhh…" Youngjae merasakan seseorang memukul kepalanya sedikit keras. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Lee songsaengnim berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi seperti singa hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan soal yang aku berikan?" ujar Lee songsaengnim dengan nada tinggi.

"Mianhae songsaengnim. Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya," ujar Youngjae

"Baiklah. Sekarang kerjakan soal dihalaman selanjutnya."

"Nde?" hampir saja Youngjae berteriak dihadapan Lee songsaengnim. "N..ne songsaengnim," ujar Youngjae seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Youngjae kembali menatap kearah luar jendela. 'Baru kali ini aku melihat Daehyun hyung bermain sepakbola. Keren…' batin Youngjae. 'Oopppsss…yak…apa yang kau pikirkan Yoo Youngjae.'

.

.

**JAM ISTIRAHAT SEKOLAH**

.

"Hey, Youngjae kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang asik menyeruput strawberry milk-nya.

"Aku mau mengambil sup," balas Youngjae

"Ambilkan buatku juga ne…" pinta Baekhyun

"Ne…" ujar Youngjae seraya berjalan dan mengantri bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain untuk mengambil sup.

Kini 2 sup panas berada ditangannya. Karena kepala koki mengisi mangkuknya penuh, Youngjae merasa sedikit kewalahan membawanya dan lagi teriakkan histeris para yeoja yang memekakkan telinganya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

BYUR…PRANG…

Sup panas miliknya tumpah dan mengotori seragam namja yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mi..mianhae…" Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongakkannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia mengetahui siapa pemilik seragam yang tidak sengaja dikotorinya. "Da..daehyun hyung…"

Namja yang dipanggil Daehyun itu menatap tajam kearah Youngjae. 'Mati kau Yoo Youngjae,' – batin Youngjae

"Mi…mianhae hyung…" ujar Youngjae seraya membersihkan seragam Daehyun dengan tissue yang dibawanya.

"Yak…apa yang kau lakukan huh?! Apa kau tidak punya mata?!" teriak Chanyeol seraya menarik kerah seragam Youngjae.

Terlihat wajah Youngjae yang penuh dengan ketakutan,"Mi..mian.."

GREP

Daehyun memegang tangan Chanyeol, "Sudahlah…"

"Tapi Dae…"

Daehyun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk pergi dari kerumunan yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Daehyun…wait!" teriak Chanyeol seraya melayangkan deathglare pada Youngjae,lalu pergi mengejar Daehyun.

Youngjae melihat kepergian Daehyun dengan wajah sedih.

"Anak itu berani berbuat seperti itu pada anak kelas A?"

"Ckck..apa yang ada dipikirannya?"

"Apa dia sedang mencari perhatian?"

Youngjae dapat mendengar dengan jelas siswa-siswa yang lain berbisik dibelakangnya.

"Pabbo Youngjae," gumamnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Yo..youngjae-ah..kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun yang juga melihat kejadian itu terlihat khawatir melihat temannya yang satu itu.

Youngjae hanya membalas dengan anggukkan. "Aku duluan…" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kantin

Youngjae berjalan keluar kantin menuju kearah kamar mandi. Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ahhhh…perih…"

Youngjae mencoba melihat namja yang sedang berdiri menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Namja itu sedikit membuka kancing seragamnya dan terlihat bercak merah disekitar dadanya.

"Oh god…my skin… it's horrible…tsk…" gerutu namja itu.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan sendu. "Mianhae daehyun hyung…" Youngjae tidak berani menghampiri Daehyun meskipun ia ingin minta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Tapi tidak ada orang lain disana selain dirinya.

.

.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**.**

Terlihat berulang kali Daehyun mempertontonkan deretan gigi putihnya didepan cermin seraya menatap tubuh bagian depannya.

"Ssshhh…kenapa masih panas? Tsk…" gerutu Daehyun

Ya, sudah hampir 1 jam Daehyun berendam didalam bathup tapi tetap saja dadanya masih terasa perih.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, tapi Daehyun tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali menatap bayangan dirinya didepan cermin.

"Hyung…apa kau ada didalam?" teriak Youngjae dari luar kamar Daehyun. "Hyung…bisakah kau membukakan pintunya?"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Daehyun pun terbuka dan tertampanglah tubuh seorang namja dengan tubuh topless yang hanya terbalut handuk dihadapan Youngjae. Sudah bisa diyakini kini wajah Youngjae memerah karena mendapat suguhan yang errrrr sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"Yak…Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau bisa membuat kupingku tuli," ujar Daehyun sarkastik

Youngjae pun kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menatap Daehyun tanpa berkedip,"Mi..mianhae hyung…"

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" ujar Daehyun dingin

"A…aku ingin minta maaf padamu hyung…" Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya,"Mi..mian..a..aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan sup dibadanmu…mianhae hyung…" Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Daehyun mendekatkan dirinya, lalu meraih dagu Youngjae dan mengangkatnya,"Apa kau bilang? Minta maaf?" Daehyun menatap tajam kedua manik hitam Youngjae,"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat padaku," ujar Daehyun seraya menunjuk dadanya yang masih terlihat merah meski sudah berendam selama hampir 1 jam.

"Mi..mianhae hyung.. a..aku membawakan obat untukmu," ujar Youngjae seraya meyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi obat-obatan dihadapan Daehyun. "Bi..biarkan aku mengobati lukamu hyung…"

"Shireoyo…panggilkan saja Mr. Park…biar dia yang mengobati lukaku…"

"Ta..tapi hyung.."

"Aku belum mau mati," ujar Daehyun sarkastik seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Youngjae hanya bisa terdiam menatap pintu yang kini tertutup rapat dihadapannya. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Youngjae menaruh kotak P3K didepan pintu kamar Daehyun lalu kembali kekamarnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat hyung-nya semakin marah padanya.

.

.

Youngjae terbangun keesokan harinya. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM waktu Seoul. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka jendela. Ia melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat disukainya.

"Good morning everybody," gumam Youngjae seraya tersenyum.

Ia pun beranjak dari kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang sedikit janggal. Youngjae masih ingat dengan jelas semalam ia menaruh kotak P3K didepan pintu kamar yang ada diseberang kamarnya. Tapi kini kotak itu tidak lagi berada disana.

"Mungkinkah…" terlihat senyuman disudut bibir Youngjae.

Youngjae pun berjalan kearah dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mencari-cari bahan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk disulap menjadi masakan lezat.

"Sosis…telur…" gumam Youngjae. Tangannya dengan lihai memotong beberapa sayuran,lalu mengulungnya dengan nasi.

Tidak lama kemudian jadilah sebuah bento yang tertata dengan cantiknya. "Selesai…" gumam Youngjae seraya tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya,"Tidak terlalu buruk…"

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ooo..hyung…kau sudah mau berangkat?"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu pun menoleh kearah Youngjae. Youngjae pun berjalan mendekatinya dan mengulurkan bento yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Aku sudah tau kalau hyung pasti akan menolak untuk sarapan denganku. Ini untukmu hyung."

Daehyun menatap kearah bento yang dibuat Youngjae dengan tatapan – Apa ini bisa dimakan? –

"Jangan khawatir hyung…tidak ada racun dan bumbu seafood didalamnya," ujar Youngjae seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Daehyun

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Daehyun, Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun dan menyerahkan bento buatannya,lalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

"Yah…Daehyun-ah…aku lupa membawa headset…aku pinjam punyamu…" pinta Chanyeol

"Ambil saja. Ada didalam tas…" balas Daehyun dengan enteng

Chanyeol pun dengan segera mengobrak-abrik isi tas Daehyun. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika menemukan sesuatu didalam tas itu.

"Yak..Daehyun-ah..apa kau punya pacar?" celetuk Chanyeol membuat Daehyun menatap bingung kearahnya

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berwarna pink dari dalam tas Daehyun. Daehyun yang melihatnya segera merebut kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ohoo…." Terlihat seringai disudut bibir Chanyeol,"Yak..Kamjongie..Krissie..apa kalian tahu? Daehyun…" teriakkan Chanyeol yang menggema di dalam kelas pun terputus karena tangan Daehyun yang membungkam erat mulut ember Chanyeol.

"Waegaeurae?" tanya Kris dan Kai yang diikuti tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang ada didalam kelas.

"Ah…ti..tidak ada apa-apa…" ujar Daehyun seraya memberikan deathglare pada Chanyeol.

Daehyun pun melepaskan bungkamannya setelah dirasa Chanyeol tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Yah..siapa yeoja yang beruntung mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Daehyun?" ujar Chanyeol seraya menyenggol badan Daehyun

Daehyun kembali men-deathglare Chanyeol. "Kau sudah bosan hidup huh?"

"Huuuuu…takut…kkkkkkkkk…" Chanyeol berpura-pura seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan membuat Daehyun merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga.

.

.

RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH

.

"Anda memanggil saya Yunho-sajangnim?" Jaejong membungkukkan badannya

"Ne jonggie…Tuan Xi menitipkan anaknya padaku. Mulai besok ia akan bersekolah disini. Tolong beritahukan pada Yongguk-sii untuk mengantarkannya berkeliling sekolah. Ah…satu lagi… Tuan Jung juga menitipkan anak kerabatnya disini. Mereka berdua akan bergabung dengan anak-anak kelas A."

"Baik sajangnim. Saya akan memberitahukan kabar ini pada Yongguk-sii."

.

.

TBC *uhuk*

.

.

**Thank's to:**

**Yoonandi, jungyoungjae, dewicloudsddangko, Takamii de Yuukimaru, dae, nadalim, liaohuan, okta1004, yongchan,anjelbbangster, pujoshi exo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**  
><strong>I LOVE YOU HYUNG 3<strong>

**Length**  
><strong>N - <strong>**CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
><strong>PG-1<strong>**8 (M)**

**Genre**  
><strong>SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, <strong>**DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
><strong>RUKA17<strong>

**Main Cast**  
><strong>DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN<strong>

**Support Cast**  
><strong>ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO<strong>

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan author telat update #bow gegara laptop author rusak dan gw lupa pass -_-"**

**Mian klo updatenya ga sesuai dgn yg diharapkan krn diketik super kilat pake HP bulukan (?) #bow egen**

**OKAY... chenkaidoT  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3 : THE MEMORIES**

**.**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, youngjae selalu menunggu kepulangan hyungnya, seperti saat ini hingga ia tidak sadar tertidur diruang tengah dengan TV yang masih menyala.

CLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ooo..hyung waseo?!" ujar youngjae yang hanya mendapat tatapan dingin dari Daehyun. "Hyung, kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan makan malam?" tawar youngjae

"Aku tidak lapar." Lagi. Daehyun selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuat youngjae jenuh mendengarnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kau masih marah karena aku membuatmu terluka?"

Daehyun menatap tajam kearah youngjae. "Ya…kau membuatku terluka…sangat terluka…"

Ucapan daehyun membuat youngjae hampir menangis. "Sebegitu marahnya kah kau denganku hyung? Mianhae hyung…"

"Hyung..hyung..apa kau lupa dengan ucapanku? Aku bukan hyungmu…" ujar daehyun dingin

"H-hyung…" lirih youngjae

Daehyun tidak memperdulikan youngjae yang kini menatap sendu kearahnya. "Apa kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku disini?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku…" ucap Daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan youngjae yang masih setia berdiri mematung disana.

.

.

Daehyun melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Memori itu terulang kembali dipikirannya seperti sebuah film yang diputar ulang.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_[Daehyun 10__th__ years old]_

"_Eomma..eomma.." daehyun kecil terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mencari-cari sang eomma karena mimpi buruk yang mengusik tidurnya._

"_Kau…kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"_

_Terdengar samar-samar suara seorang yeoja dari balik pintu. Daehyun melihat sosok eommanya berdiri menatap kearah seorang namja paruh baya dengan pipi berurai airmata. "Eommaa…" gumam daehyun._

"_Aku melihat kau bersama perempuan itu dan juga anaknya. Tidak ku sangka kau selama ini mempermainkanku," teriak Mrs. Jung_

_Mr. Jung hanya terdiam menatap istrinya._

"_Apa aku dan daehyun tidak cukup untukmu? Dan sekarang kau lebih memilih perempuan itu dan juga anakmu dengan perempuan itu?"_

"_Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku…"_

"_Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun…tinggalkan perempuan itu atau aku yang pergi…"_

_Daehyun kecil yang seharusnya tidak berada disana, mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tuanya._

"_Maafkan aku…aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya…" ucap Mr. Jung lirih_

_Terlihat raut muka antara marah dan sedih diwajah Mrs. Jung. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya lebih memilih wanita lain ketimbang dirinya dan daehyun._

"_Baiklah…aku akan pergi…jangan harap kau bisa melihatku lagi…"_

_Itulah kata-kata terakhir eomma daehyun. Kata-kata yang membuat dirinya tidak pernah bisa memaafkan appanya karena setelah kejadian pertengkaran dasyat itu eomma daehyun benar-benar meninggalkan appa dan dirinya untuk selamanya. Ya, eomma daehyun mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Inilah hal yang paling dibenci daehyun. Mengingat memori itu kembali.

_FLASHBACK ON AGAIN_

_"Aku ingin sekolah di Amerika," Daehyun berumur 14 tahun kini sedang berhadapan dengan Mr. Jung_

_"Kau yakin ingin sekolah disana?"_

_Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Wae?" tanya Mr. Jung lagi_

_"Tidak ada alasan. Hanya karena aku bosan tinggal di Seoul."_

_Mr. Jung menatap kedua manik coklat anaknya._

_"Kau tidak suka tinggal bersama appa?"_

_"Ani...sudah ku bilang aku bosan tinggal di Seoul."_

_Lama Mr. Jung berpikir dan ia pun angkat bicara. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Appa akan mengirimmu ke Amerika. Akan appa pastikan minggu depan kau sudah bisa kesana."_

_Dan sesuai dengan janjinya, Mr. Jung pun menyekolahkan daehyun di salah satu sekolah ternama di New York. Sebenarnya keputusan Daehyun meninggalkan Seoul bukan karena ia bosan tinggal ditempat kelahirannya tetapi terlebih karena ia tidak bisa tinggal satu atap dengan ayahnya. Entahlah, daehyun merasa sejak sepeninggalan ibunya, ia tidak pernah lagi diperhatikan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu pulang larut malam dengan alasan ada meeting atau bertemu dengan klien. Tapi daehyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Ia pernah secara tidak sengaja mengikuti ayahnya sepulang sekolah. Ia mengira ayahnya akan bertemu dengan klien-kliennya seperti biasa, tapi ternyata ayahnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Disana ia melihat ayahnya menemui seorang wanita bersama anak laki-laki yang ia yakini seumuran dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat bahagia ketika ayah daehyun memberikannya beberapa bungkus kado._

_"Terima kasih paman Jung..." ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan antusias menatap tangannya yang penuh dengan kado._

_"Sama-sama Youngjae-ah..." balas Mr. Jung seraya tersenyum._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Drrrrttt...drrrtttt

Ponsel milik daehyun bergetar. Ia melihat nomor tak bertuan dilayar ponselnya dan mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseo?"

"Daehyun-ah..." terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik ponsel, "Apa kau sedang bersama Youngjae? Sejak tadi eomma tidak bisa menghubunginya."

Daehyun menatap jam yang tertempel didinding. Tepat pukul 11.00 PM.

"Dia ada dirumah. Mungkin dia sedang dikamar."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah... Ah...daehyun-ah...bisakah kau beritahukan pada youngjae untuk menelepon eomma?!"

"Arraseo...aku akan memberitahukannya."

"Gumawo sayang. Ohya...kalian jangan lupa makan malam ne..."

PIP

Daehyun mematikan ponselnya dan dengan malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, memandang kearah pintu kamar yang terletak diseberang kamarnya. Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Daehyun mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi sebelum ia membuka pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ia pun memicingkan matanya ketika melihat selembar kertas yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

Raut wajahnya berubah drastis ketika ia membaca lembaran kertas itu.

_Daehyun hyung. Kau bilang kau tidak suka melihatku kan? Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu hyung._

_- Yoo Youngjae -_

Tanpa disadarinya, daehyun meremas lembaran kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ck, dasar anak yang merepotkan," gumamnya.

.

.

[Youngjae POV]

.

Udara malam yang dingin. Sangat dingin. Cuaca di Seoul kini mencapai -5° C. Youngjae duduk dibangku halte bus, menatap kearah jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai, menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang hampir membeku. Ia menatap tas besar yang tergeletak disamping tempat duduknya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah yang terbaik. Tapi mungkin bisa menjadi hal yang paling buruk. Youngjae menoleh kearah sebuah bus yang datang menghampirinya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyambar tas besarnya dan berjalan kearah pintu bus yang menunggu dirinya untuk ditumpangi. Tapi langkah youngjae terhenti tepat didepan bus ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri disampingnya. "H-hyung?"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itupun menarik youngjae menjauh dari bus dan bus yang hendak ditumpangi oleh youngjae pun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hyung...lepaskan aku..." pinta youngjae tapi tidak didengar sama sekali.

"Hyung..kau ini kenapa? Hyung..."

Namja itupun berhenti menarik youngjae dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eomma mencarimu..." jawab namja itu singkat seraya berjalan meninggalkan youngjae

"Tunggu...hyung..." teriak youngjae seraya berlari kecil mengikuti hyungnya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada kembali dirumah mereka. Youngjae sangat bersyukur karena diluar sangat dingin dan dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Youngjae masih saja mengikuti hyungnya hingga ia tersadar bahwa namja yang diikutinya itu keluar rumah hanya dengan celana pendek selutut dan T-shirt tipis yang menggantung ditubuhnya.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu dan gantilah pakaianmu dengan yang baru," ujar Daehyun seraya menaiki tangga.

_Benarkah ini kau hyung?_

"Aku sangat tidak bisa mengerti dirimu hyung." Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Sejam yang lalu kau berharap aku tidak pernah ada dan sekarang... kau datang sendiri menjemputku pulang."

"..."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu," potong daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan youngjae.

_Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau tidak lagi membenciku hyung..._

_._

_._

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 01.00 AM. Suhu di Seoul semakin turun. Terdengar badai hujan salju dari dalam kamar. Semenjak tadi daehyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

"Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membuatku tertidur," gumamnya

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar yang berada disampingnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan youngjae yang tertidur memejamkan matanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Eomma...eomma..." lirih youngjae.

Daehyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur youngjae. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas youngjae yang memanggil-manggil eommanya. Ia pun menepuk pundak youngjae, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakan oleh daehyun. Suhu badan youngjae sangat panas. 'Mungkinkah ia demam?' pikir daehyun.

Ia pun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening youngjae dan benar badan youngjae terasa sangat panas.

Tanpa diperintah olehnya, kini tubuh daehyun berjalan pergi mengambil air hangat dan beberapa handuk kecil untuk mengkompres kening youngjae. Ia juga berusaha membangunkan youngjae untuk memberikannya obat penurun panas.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari menyusup disela-sela jendela kamar youngjae. Hangatnya sinar matahari yang membelai wajahnya, membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Youngjae menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menekan sinar yang menyorot kedua matanya. Tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang terasa hangat. Ia juga merasakan pundaknya hangat. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang tertidur disampingnya.

"H-hyung..." youngjae segera membungkam mulutnya, ia takut suaranya membangunkan namja yang kini tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, youngjae melihat setiap lekukan pada paras tampan namja itu. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk sesempurna dia? Itulah yg kini bergejolak dalam pikiran youngjae. Dadanya pun terasa aneh, jantungnya takhenti-hentinya berdetak cepat layaknya mesin pesawat jet.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku seperti itu?" namja bernama daehyun itu bergumam dalam tidurnya, membuat youngjae sedikit terlonjak.

"H-hyung..k-kau sudah bangun?" youngjae menelan salivanya kasar.

"Aku sudah bangun sebelum kau terbangun." daehyun membuka matanya, menatap kedua manik hitam youngjae.

Terlihat sangat jelas semburat merah diwajah youngjae ketika mata coklat daehyun menatapnya intens.

"Apa badanmu masih terasa panas?" tanya daehyun yang bingung ketika melihat wajah youngjae yang masih memerah seperi semalam.

"A..aniyeo.." youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

Daehyun menepuk pelan kepala youngjae seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur youngjae.

"Mandilah...setelah itu turunlah kebawah...aku akan menyiapkan bubur hangat untukmu," ujar daehyun seraya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

Youngjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

_Apa benar dia daehyun hyung? Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?_

Youngjae mencubit pipinya,"Asshh appoyo..."

_Benar. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi._

Youngjae pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu membasuh badanya. Tak lama kemudian dirinya sudah kembali berpakaian sedikit rapi dan turun kebawah. Disana ia melihat daehyun yang sedang menata mangkuk berisi bubur hangat diatas meja makan.

"Makanlah selagi hangat," ujar daehyun.

Kembali. Perhatian daehyun membuat youngjae bingung.

_Apa dia sedang salah makan atau...ah mungkin saja karena aku sedang sakit makanya dia memperlakukanku seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku ingin sakit terus._

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya,"Yak...apa yang kau pikirkan yoo youngjae,"gumamnya

"Waegeurae?" selidik daehyun

"Ah..a..ani..aniyeo..hyung..."

Daehyun menaikan satu alisnya,"Kau tidak suka bubur?"

"A..aniyeo hyung..a..aku suka.." ucap youngjae seraya melahap bubur buatan daehyun.

"Asshh.." youngjae memuntahkan kembali bubur panas yang menyengat lidahnya.

Terlihat senyuman ah tidak lebih tepat seringai disudut bibir daehyun,"pelan-pelan saja."

Daehyun merebut sendok dari tangan youngjae. Meraup sesendok bubur,lalu meniupnya pelan. Setelah dirasa dingin, ia menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur kearah bibir youngjae. Youngjae yang mengetahui maksud daehyun pun membuka lebar mulutnya dan memakan habis bubur itu. Youngjae menghabiskan bubur buatan daehyun. Ternyata masakkan daehyun tidak buruk juga. Bahkan sangat enak. Tidak sia-sia daehyun hidup mandiri selama 2 tahun di Amerika.

Daehyun yang melihat buburnya ludes dimakan youngjae pun mengangkat mangkuk kosong itu. "Biar aku saja hyung," youngjae menahan tangan daehyun.

Daehyun pun dengan senang hati memberikan mangkuk kosong itu pada youngjae.

"Aku mau ke kamar..." ujar daehyun

"Ah..hyung..apa kau tidak pergi kesekolah?"

Daehyun membalikan badannya,"Apa kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

Youngjae melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 AM. Youngjae membelalakkan matanya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin..hyung.." youngjae kembali menatap kearah daehyun, tapi ternyata namja itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena dirinya kembali membuat hyungnya terpaksa untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Ia pun berjalan gontai menghapiri tempat pencuci piring dan PRANG!

Youngjae terkaget melihat mangkuk yang digenggamnya lolos dari genggamannya.

"Haishh...apa yang kau lakukan yoo youngjae?" youngjae merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh

DRAP..DRAP..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Mwoya?!" teriak daehyun yang kini sudah berdiri disamping youngjae.

"Mi..mianhae hyung..aku tidak sengaja me-...hyung biar aku saja..." ujar youngjae berusaha mengambil alih kendali membersihkan pecahan kaca.

"Kau diam saja..."

"Tapi hyung..." youngjae tetap kekeh untuk membantu membersihan kaca yang berserakkan karena ulahnya tapi alhasil membuat tangannya tidak sengaja tergores pecahan kaca. "Asshhh."

"Yak...sudah kubilang kau diam saja...tsk merepotkan..." daehyun memegang tangan youngjae lalu memasukkan jari youngjae yang berdarah kedalam mulutnya. Daehyun menghisap jari itu, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan.

"H-hyung..." suara youngjae tercekat. Suhu tubuhnya kembali naik melihat apa yang sedang daehyun lakukan padanya.

"Selesai..." youngjae menatap jari telunjuknya yang kini terbalut plester berwarna kuning dengan aksen bergambar kelinci.

"Gu..gumawo hyung.."

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda yakni membersihkan kaca yang berserakan didapur.

.

.

"Yah..kyungsoo-ah..apa youngjae sakit? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini," ujar baekhyun

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua pundaknya,"Entahlah, aku juga tidak melihatnya."

"Ck...kemana perginya anak itu? Tidak ada kabar sama sekali," gumam baekhyun.

Kyaaaa...kyaaaa...

Terdengar suara para yeoja yang kalian sudah paham pasti siapa yang datang kekelas baekhyun.

"Ck...mereka berisik sekali..." gerutu baekhyun seraya menutup kupingnya.

Dan benar saja. Kris dan teman-temannya sekarang berada didalam kelas. Tapi ada yang aneh. Tidak ada daehyun disana. Biasanya daehyun selalu pergi dengan mereka. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Aku mencari anak bernama youngjae!" teriak Kris membuat seisi kelas bingung dan menatap kearah bangku kosong dibelakang baekhyun.

"Ada apa mereka mencari youngjae? Pasti youngjae mencari masalah lagi dengan mereka," bisik para yeoja.

Seorang namja berkulit tan berjalan kearah kyungsoo yang duduk dibangku disebelah bangku milik youngjae.

"Hey manis...kau tahu dimana youngjae?"

Para fans kai pun terliat berjatuhan mendengar kai mengatakan kata "manis" pada kyungsoo.

"Ti..tidak..seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya," ujarkyungsoo gugup melihat namja itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Benarkah?" kai menjulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kyungsoo!" baekhyun memegang tangan kai. Berusaha menjauhkannya dari kyungsoo karena baekhyun tahu, kai adalah namja ter-playboy dan juga termesum diantara teman-temannya walaupun teman-temannya yang lain juga mesum seperti dirinya *uhuk *dikeroyok kris cs.

"Hey..hey..apa kau cemburu padanya?" ujar kai seraya mencolek dagu baekhyun.

"Hell no." baekhyun menampis tangan kai yang seenaknya mencolek dagunya.

"Yak..kamjong-ah..berhentilah bermain-main," sekarang giliran seorang namja berpostur tinggil seperti kris datang menghampiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah namja bertubuh tower itu dan menatapnya sinis.

"Ck...datang lagi satu pengacau..." gerutu baekhyun

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?!" geram chanyeol

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Aisshh..jinjja.." chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap ingin menerkam (?) baekhyun tapi ditahan oleh kris dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah. Kita kemari mencari anak bernama youngjae bukan mencari keributan disini. Kkaja..." ujar Kris seraya menarik chanyeol keluar kelas.

"Bye..manis..." ujar kai seraya melayangkan wink terbaiknya pada kyungsoo yang membuat para yeoja disana kembali berjatuhan (?).

.

.

Kini youngjae berada didalam kamarnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sengaja ia hias dengan cat berwarna biru cerah serta aksen kumpulan bintang yang terlihat seperi sebuaj galaxy. Tangannya sedikit terangkat menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang terbalut plester. Kejadian hari ini membuat youngjae benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Apa benar dia daehyun hyung? Tapi sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan yang ku ketahui," gumam youngjae. "Semoga saja itu benar daehyun hyung."

Youngjae menutup mukanya dengan bantal, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

"Tuan...kita sudah sampai..." ujar salah seorang pelayan seraya membukakan pintu mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan seragam sekolahnya turun dari mobil seraya melihat sekeliling sekolah barunya.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali Jung Daehyun," gumam namja itu.

Seorang namja bertubuh athletis berjalan tegap kearahnya seraya melayangkan senyumannya. Dibahu kirinya terdapat lambang berwarna merah yang menandakan dirinya berbeda dengan siswa-siswa yang lain.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hai...aku yongguk...aku ketua senat disini. Apa kau anak Tuan Xi?" sapa yongguk dengan gummysmile-nya yang khas.

"Ne..." jawabnya singkat

"Selamat datang disekolah kami," ujar yongguk ramah

.

.

"Tsk...kemana anak itu? Kita juga sudah mencari youngjae. Tapi youngjae juga tidak masuk," gerutu chanyeol

"Apa kau yakin dia datang hari ini?" tanya kris pada kai

"Ne...aku dengar sendiri pembicaraan kepala sekolah dengan jaejoong songsaengnim," ujar kai

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi daehyun lagi," ujar chanyeol seraya mengutak-atik layar ponselnya.

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

.

Drrttt..drrrttttt - Chanyeol calling -

"Ne chanyeol-ah," jawab daehyun

"Yak...imma...kemana saja kau huh?! Dari tadi aku meneleponmu tapi tidak kau angkat!" teriak chanyeol

"Mian...ponselku mati."

"Aisshhh...dasar kau ini. Sekarang kau ada dimana huh?!"

"Aku dirumah. Wae?!" nada daehyun ikut meninggi.

"Yak...apa kau bersama youngjae dirumah?"

Hey, kenapa chanyeol bisa tahu kalau youngjae ada dirumah daehyun? Itu karena chanyeol yang memaksa daehyun bercerita padanya. Masih ingat insiden kotak bekal berwarna pink? *chapter sebelumnya* Dari situlah chanyeol tahu semua tentang pertunangan ayahnya dengan eomma youngjae dan tentang youngjae yang tinggal dirumah kediaman Mr. Jung.

"Ne..waegaeurae?" daehyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Luhan...dia sudah kembali dari jepang..."

Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Yeoboseo..yeoboseo..daehyun-ah...kau masih disana?"

TUT...TUT...TUT...

.

.

.

**TBC again xD**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana reader? Chapter ini agak gaje yah? Kkkkk~**

**Author boleh minta ripiuwnya lagi ya...dan semoga ga telat update lagi hehe**

**Gumawoo..annyeongihaseo #bow**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to: all supporter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 4**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :**** Seseorang dari masa lalu**

.

.

"Youngjae-ahhhh!" teriak baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh kurus youngjae.

"waegeurae?" tanya youngjae yg baru saja masuk kekelas

"yakkk..kau kemana saja eoh?"

"kemarin aku sakit, jadi aku istirahat dirumah. Memangnya ada apa?" Youngjae menatap kyungsoo yg berdiri disampingnya.

"kemarin anak kelas A mencarimu," jelas kyungsoo

"nde? untuk apa mereka mencariku?"

"entahlah..." Jawab kyungsoo

Baekhyun menatap Youngjae "Youngjae-ah...apa kau membuat masalah dengan mereka?"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya. "aniya..."

"lalu kenapa mereka mencarimu?"

Youngjae menaikkan kedua pundaknya menandakan ia sendiripun tidak tahu.

.

.

.

"Daehyun-ah..."

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati chanyeol berlari menghampirinya.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Daehyun dan menatapnya tajam. "kau sudah bertemu dengan dia?" Tanya chanyeol

Daehyun hanya diam. Dia benar-benar malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Daehyunieeee!" Teriak seorang namja dengan suara melengkingnya membuat daehyun, chanyeol,dan seisi kelas menoleh kearah asal suara.

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

.

"Daehyunieee.."

Suara ini...suara yang sangat ku kenal.

Daehyun menatap kearah seorang namja yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Long time no see," ujar namja itu seraya mengecup pipi daehyun. Hanya kecupan singkat tetapi berhasil membuat semua mata yang ada disana menatapnya.

"Lu..luhan.."

Namja yang dipanggil luhan itupun tersenyum.

"Kita berjumpa lagi daehyun-ah."

Daehyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa mulutnya terkunci rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Paris 07.00 AM

.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Nde Paman Jung. Aku sedang berada dibandara. Sebentar lagi pesawatku akan lepas landas. Sampai bertemu kembali."

PIP

Seorang namja dengan tinggi rata-rata dan pakaian casual-nya berjalan sambil menarik koper menuju pintu masuk. Ia mencari-cari tempat duduk yg telah dipesannya dan setelah ia menemukanya, ia pun duduk disana. Menatap kearah luar jendela sambil tersenyum.

"Seoul, I'm comming."

.

.

.

**Kantin**

"Tsk...mereka lagi..." gerutu baekhyun membuat kyungsoo dan youngjae melihat kearah yang dimaksud oleh baekhyun. Tapi pandangan mereka tidak tertuju pada Kris dan teman-temannya melainkan pada seorang namja yang berjalan disamping daehyun.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia anak baru disekolah kita?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan youngjae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian disini rupanya," ujar Kai. "Oo...manis...ternyata kau disini juga. Mau bergabung dengan kami?" Lanjutnya seraya mencolek dagu kyungsoo.

"Ti..tidak..terima kasih," balas kyungsoo

'Bagus kyungsoo,' batin baekhyun seraya tertawa dalam hati.

"Oh..ayolah.." rayu Kai. "Cake ku akan bertambah manis kalau kau mau duduk disampingku."

PLETAK

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan manisnya diatas kepala Kai.

"Gombalanmu itu sangat menjijikan," ujar Kris dengan poker facenya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar komentar Kris langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kris pun menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan roti sandwich yang dipegangnya, membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Ohok...yakkk..." geram chanyeol.

Kris melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Ke-8 namja yang duduk disatu deret bangku itupun makan dengan tenang kecuali Kai yang sejak tadi terus menerus menggoda kyungsoo.

"Daehyuniee..buka mulutmu.." ujar Luhan seraya menyodorkan potongan daging asap.

Youngjae yang duduk dibangku paling ujung hanya bisa melihat dalam diam acara lovey dovey daehyun dan luhan. Ah, tidak, maksudnya acara lovey dovey luhan pada daehyun.

"Aku sudah selesai..." ujar youngjae seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kyungsoo dan berbisik padanya "Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Entahlah..." jawab kyungsoo

Chanyeol yg mendengar pembicaraan kecil baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya bisa melirik kearah daehyun.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan sinarnya. Berganti dengan sinar rembulan yang terang. Youngjae berjalan menelusuri jalan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas menuju ke rumahnya. Sesampainya didepan rumah, ia langsung memencet tombol yang terpampang didepan pagar besar dan terbukalah gerbang itu. Ia pun sesegera mungkin masuk kedalam rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup megah itu. Tak ada suara seorang pun disana. Ia yakin pasti hyungnya yang satu itu belum pulang dirumah. Youngjae pun beranjak kearah dapur. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin mengambil botol air dari dalam kulkas dan menegaknya, tapi ketika ia sampai diruangan itu, ia mendengar bunyi suara yang tidak wajar.

_Ada maling – _batinnya.

Alih-alih Youngjae pun meyerobot payung yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia pun berjalan mengendap-endap dan gottaaa...

Youngjae mendapati namja asing berbaju hitam sedang berada didapurnya sekarang. Ia pun segera menghampiri namja itu dan langsung memukulinya dengan payung tanpa ampun.

Namja asing yang tidak tahu bahwa youngjae berada tepat dibelakangnya, seketika itu juga berteriak dan meringis kesakitan.

"yak..yak..appo appooooo..." teriak namja itu berusaha menghindar dari pukulan berantai yang dilayangkan yougjae

"rasakan itu maling sialan!" teriak youngjae tidak kalah keras dengan pukulan yang masih dilayangkan keseluruh tubuh namja itu

"yak..yak..hentikan! aku bukan maling!" pinta namja itu

"mana ada maling yang mau mengaku hah!" teriak youngjae semakin keras memukul

"yakkk! Sudah kubilang hentikan!" namja itupun berusaha memegang payung yang digunakan youngjae untuk memukulnya dan berhasil! Namja itupun mendorong youngjae hingga punggungnya terantuk meja. Namja itu mengunci pergerakan youngjae dan tubuhnya sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa inch.

Youngjae pun menatap geram kearah namja itu. "singkirkan tubuhmu dariku namja mesum!"

Namja yang dikatai youngjae pun menatap tajam kearahnya, "yak! Kau bilang apa tadi? Mesum? Kau tadi mengataiku maling dan sekarang kau mengataiku mesum?"

"Iya...mesum...wae?"

Namja itu ingin sekali memukul youngjae habis-habisan kalau saja ia tidak sadar kalau namja yang sedang ditatapnya itu sangat cantik...eh cantik? Eummm...well youngjae memang cantik.

"Yak...apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" teriak seorang namja lainnya membuyarkan lamunan namja berbaju hitam itu. Keduanya pun menoleh kearah namja yang kini sedang melihat mereka dengan pose yang errr tidak bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan satu kata dan tidak bisa daehyun pungkiri, kini wajahnya memanas seperti hendak meledak. _Ada apa denganku? – _batin daehyun.

"Daehyun hyung..." youngjae berteriak menyuarakan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menghadirkan malaikat secara tiba-tiba disaat dia membutuhkannya. Ia pun mendorong tubuh namja yang mash setia menguncinya dengan keras dan berlari bersembunyi dibalik badan daehyun seraya menggenggam erat ujung jas sekolah daehyun.

"Yahh...nuguya? pacarmu eoh?" tanya namja asing itu

Youngjae yang mendengar penuturan namja asing itu merasakan telinga panas dan suhu tubuh yang meningkat drastis akibat darah yang memompa dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhnya.

"aniyeo..." jawab daehyun dingin

Youngjae sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan daehyun baru saja. Kecewa? Yah mungkin.

Daehyun sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati youngjae yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "pergilah kekamar mu sekarang juga," titah daehyun terdengar seperti sihir yang mampu membuat youngjae bergerak dengan sendirinya meninggalkan dua namja dengan aura mencekam (?)

"untuk apa kau kemari Oh Sehun?" daehyun kembali menatap kerarah namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"well...aku kemari bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu. Paman Jung yang menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini selama aku di Korea."

_What the hell? Ayahnya menyuruh sepupunya ah ani musuhnya tinggal dirumahnya? Hell no! Apa yang ada dipikiran ajushi tua itu? – _batin daehyun.

"well...sebenarnya aku juga menolak tapi appa melarangku untuk tinggal sendiri dan aku dititipkan pada Paman Jung. Aku - " jelas sehun. Daehyun sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan sehun. Ia pun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan sehun sendirian disana. "Yakkk! Aish bocah itu sama sekali tidak berubah," geram sehun. Ia pun segera mengikuti jejak youngjae dan daehyun pergi kekamarnya.

"hah...lelah sekali...perjalanan 12 jam membuat badanku pegal." Sehun yang sudah dikuasai oleh kantuk itupun segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran king size. Sehun yang hampir terlelap itu pun kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika ia mendengar suara cicitan didekatnya.

"Eunghh..." sehun pun menolehkan kepalanya. Dikerjap-kerjapkan matanya hingga retinanya menangkap pantulan wajah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriakan keras itu berhasil membuat sehun bangkit dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

CKLEK

"Yak! Ada apa youngjae-ah!" teriak daehyun setelah berhasil membuka kenop pintu.

Daehyun pun tercengang karena kembali disuguhkan dengan pertengkaran yang cukup membuatnya pusing.

"Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku huh?!" teriak youngjae seraya memukuli sehun dengan bantal.

"yak..yak..stop it! Apa kau bilang? Kamarku? Ini kamarku pabbo!" balas sehun tidak kalah keras

Daehyun hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya. "yak! Kalian berdua! Berhenti berkelahi!" teriak daehyun berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran diantara dua namja itu.

"youngjae-ah...kau tidur dikamar tamu," ujar dehyun

"shireoyo!" bantah youngjae. "lampu dikamar tamu belum diperbaiki."

Well...sepertinya daehyun baru tahu kalau youngjae benci dengan yang namanya gelap.

"Haahhh...baiklah...kalau begitu kau tidur dikamarku," ujar daehyun. Youngjae membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan daehyun. _A..aku tidur sekamar dengan hyung? – _batin youngjae. Memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat wajah youngjae memanas.

"kau tidak mau? Yasudah..." lanjut daehyun cepat seraya pergi menghilang dari pintu kamar youngjae. "Hyung tunggu!" teriak youngjae seraya keluar dari kamarnya mengikuti daehyun.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian dua namja itu dengan rahang yang hampir jatuh kelantai. Lagi-lagi ia ditinggal sendirian. *hunnieee..sini sama author *peluk hunnie *ditendang reader

Ok sekarang kita balik ke daejae again.

Youngjae berdiri diambang pintu. Menatap dalam diam segala gerak gerik daehyun.

"Kau tidur diranjang. Aku akan tidur disofa," ujar daehyun seraya membawa selimut dan bantal lalu memindahkannya ke sofa.

"Tapi hyung - " ucapan youngjae terputus

"wae? Kau mau aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu?"

BLUSH

Dengan cepat rona merah menyeruak dipipi youngjae. "A..aniyeo.." younjae pun segera naik kekasur berukuran king size milik daehyun dan menutup badannya dengan selimut sampai batas atas kepala dan menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Terlihat cengiran khas seorang Jung Daehyun ketika melihat sikap youngjae yang mirip seperti 'pet' manis yang takut pada masternya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

yuhuuuu...author balik...lalala yeyeyeye (?)

mian telat update lagi hehehe

Mind to review?

.

.

Thanks to all reader :D


	5. Chapter 5

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

I LOVE YOU HYUNG 5

Length

N - CHAPTER

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN

Support Cast

ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*

.

.

Chapter 5 : Hyung waegeuraeyo?

.

.

Burung berkicau menandakan pagi telah tiba. Youngjae mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyiapkan retinanya untuk bisa menangkap sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Ia pun bangun menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi badannya, lalu berjalan gontai kearah sofa dimana terdapat seorang namja yang masih bergelut dengan mimpinya disana. Youngjae pun merendahkan badannya, menatap kearah namja yang masih tertidur lelap itu, tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan suara kicauan burung yang nyaring.

"hyung..." gumam youngjae seraya mencolek pipi daehyun. Tak ada respon apapun.

"hyung..." youngjae kembali mencoba membangunkan hyungnya itu tapi tetap tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun.

Youngjae menatap dalam diam wajah hyungnya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Tampan...ditambah lagi dengan efek sinar matahari dan belaian angin pagi yang menyibak poni namja berkulit tan itu membuat ia terlihat seperti pangeran tidur (?) Panas kembali menyerang youngjae. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ia pun tersenyum layaknya orang idiot (?) yang sedang mengagumi idolanya.

Daehyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kini kedua obsidiannya bertemu dengan obsidian coklat milik youngjae. "tidak pernah melihat seorang pangeran tampan eoh?"

Yongjae yang menyadari keterpakuannya pun segera bangkit meluruskan badannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. "yah..bicara apa kau. tingkat kepercayaanmu tinggi sekali."

Terlihat cengiran khas seorang Jung Daehyun. "a..aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." ujar youngjae seraya meninggalkan daehyun yang terkikik melihat tingkah laku youngjae.

Youngjae kini berdiri dihadapan beberapa potong sayur dan buah yg tergeletak diatas meja. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, merasakan jantungnya yg berdetak lebih kencang. 'Damn it' - batinnya. Setelah menghilangkan semua pikiran anehnya, ia pun melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya dan tanpa disadarinya sepasang obsidian menatapnya dari kejauhan, menampilkan eyesmilenya, ah tidak, lebih tepat kalau dibilang seringaian.

"I got you youngjae," gumam orang itu yg tak lain adalah hyungnya.

"Hey yo...kau sedang apa?" suara berat mengusik pekerjaan yg sedang dilakukan oleh youngjae.

Youngjae menoleh dan mendapati hyungnya menatap kedua obsidiannya. Kedatangan daehyun secara tiba-tiba membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"butuh bantuan?"

Dengan segera youngjae menyingkirkan badan daehyun menjauh dari bahan makanan miliknya. "ti..tidak..aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya. " kau yakin? sekarang sudah pukul 6.45 pagi."

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

"whaaatttttt!" youngjae pun mendorong daehyun menjauh dan memberinya ruang untuk berlari kekamarnya. "kenapa kau baru memberitahuku hyungggg!" teriaknya seraya berlari kearah kamarnya dan secepat kilat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Daehyun terkekeh melihat aksi panik youngjae. "dasar pabbo."

Daehyun tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat seseorang berjalan didepannya tanpa mengacuhkannya dan tentu saja dengan wajah stoicnya. "aku duluan." ujar seorang namja bername tag sehun didada bagian kirinya.

.

.

At school

.

Youngjae berjalan disepanjang lorong sekolah. Mukanya sedikit tertekuk karena tadi ia sempat mendapat hukuman karena telat masuk.

"ini semua karena daehyun hyung. sial. awas saja nanti." geramnya.

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat ketika seseorang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"kau kenal daehyunnie?" ujar namja manis berambut caramel.

Youngjae menutup kedua mulutnya yang memang tidak bisa berbicara dengan pelan. "a..itu..a.."

"seingatku daehyun tidak punya teman selain kris dan lainnya dan kau bukan anak kelas A," dahi namja itu berkerut

Youngjae tiba-tiba teringat akan perkataan hyungnya 'Jangan pernah menyebut namaku apalagi memberitahukan pada yang lain kalau kau serumah denganku' dan seketika itu juga bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan daehyun padanya.

"a..itu..aku memang bukan teman dekatnya..tapi tadi pagi kami bertemu dan sialnya kami sama-sama terlambat masuk kelas..ya seperti itu.." jelas youngjae panjang lebar dengan menyunggingkan senyum palsu dan peluh yg menetes didahinya.

"ah..tapi.." namja dihadapan youngjae terlihat sedikit berpikir. "oo..kau kan yang kemarin bersama anak pendek yang mencuri perhatian kai kan? iya kan?"

'kyungsoo maksudmu?' batin youngjae "ahh..ne ne.."

"oh ya, namaku luhan dan kau..."

"youngjae." balas youngjae dengan cepat

"senang berkenalan denganmu..." ujar luhan seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"ne. senang juga berkenalan dengan-"

"Luhan.." sebuah suara bass menginterupsi. Luhan menatap namja yang berdiri dibelakang youngjae dengan mata terbelalak.

"Se..sehun.."

"Yo...nice to meet you again Luhannie..."

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang Luhan berada. Duduk disebuah bangku kayu dibawah pohon oak yang terletak dihalaman belakang sekolah.

"kau...kapan kau pulang dari paris?" tanya luhan pada namja yang duduk disampingnya seraya menatap kearah lapangan baseball.

"kemarin...wae? kau merindukanku?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua obsidiannya bertemu dengan obsidian coklat milik namja itu. Terlihat banyak kenangan disana yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aniyeo... kau terlalu percaya diri." jawab luhan seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"benarkah? hahaha..." namja itu tertawa. Tawa palsu.

Luhan menatap jam yg melingkar ditangannya. "waktunya kembali kekelas." ujarnya seraya berdiri dari bangku yg didudukinya.

GREP

Luhan bisa merasakan tangan besar dan kokoh melingkar didadanya. Membuatnya berhenti dan menjadi patung sesaat.

"aku merindukanmu Lu..." suara bass yg terdengar jelas ditelinga luhan membuat jantungnya berdesir cepat.

"se...sehun..."

"aku kembali untuk menjemputmu." namja bernama sehun itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

[Daehyun pov]

.

"tsk...kenapa chanyeol menyuruhku kelapangan baseball disaat cuaca panas seperti ini? haahh~" omel daehyun dengan mulut berkomat-kamit menyumpah serapahi chanyeol yang menyuruhnya keluar kelas disaat matahari sedang berada dipuncaknya.

Daehyun berjalan disepanjang lorong lantai 1, melihat kearah lapangan baseball yang lumayan sepi. Ia mencari-cari sosok temannya yang setinggi tiang listrik itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"tsk...apa dia mau mempermainkanku?"

Daehyun sempat membalikan badanya untuk membatalkan rencananya mencari chanyeol, tetapi ia kembali menatap kearah lapangan baseball. Memicingkan matanya kearah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Terlihat raut mukanya yang kesal bertambah seribu kali lipat dengan apa yg sedang ia tonton sekarang. Tangannya mengepal kuat seperti hendak melayangkan tinju. Tapi sialnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat seseorang menangis nantinya.

"Luhan..." gumamnya. Menatap nanar kearah Luhan dimana adegan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya kembali terulang. Sehun mencium Luhan.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

"Daehyunnie...apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?" tanya eomma daehyun dengan lembut dan senyum yang mengembang melihat putra kecilnya sibuk dengan sesuatu yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"aku sedang mengumpulkan ini," ujar daehyun kecil seraya menunjukkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang tidak beraturan yang ia susun layaknya buket bunga. "aku melihat appa suka memberi serangkaian bunga seperti ini pada eomma."

"kau ingin memberikannya pada seseorang?"

Daehyun kecil tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu.

Eomma daehyun kembali tersenyum dan mengusak lembut rambut caramel daehyun. "apa eomma boleh tahu siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan bunga ini heum?"

Daehyun kecil terlihat malu-malu saat ia mengatakan nama orang yang menurutnya spesial, setelah appa dan eommanya tentunya. "aku ingin memberikan ini pada luhannie."

Daehyun mengikat ujung tangkai buket bunga hasil karyanya dengan seutas tali merah membentuk pita yang sedikit tidak beraturan. "selesai," teriaknya senang dengan hasil karyanya, lalu berlari menemui luhannienya.

Daehyun berlari disepanjang lorong dirumahnya yang terbilang cukup besar untuk ditinggali oleh appa, eomma dan dirinya. Ia kini mencari-cari sesosok namja yang seumuran dengannya. Namja manis dengan rambut caramel yang sedikit mirip dengan miliknya. Daehyun membuka sebuah pintu ruangan yang terletak diujung lorong dan terlihat senyum yang terlukis disudut bibirnya.

"Luhannie..." gumamnya menatap namja kecil yang dicarinya. Tapi raut mukanya yang tadinya bersinar berubah menjadi mendung layaknya awan hitam yang datang tiba-tiba disaat matahari bersinar terik. Luhannienya menangis. Catat! Menangis!

"Lu..." gumam daehyun tertahan

"Hiks...hiks..." Terdengar isakan dari seorang Luhan.

GREP

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut brunette terlihat sedang memeluk Luhan yang sedang terisak. "Uljimayoo..."

"hiks...hiks...jangan tinggalin lulu...jebal...hiks..." namja kecil itu terlihat mengeratkan pelukannya pada luhan.

"mianhae lu..." ujar namja itu menenangkan luhan.

"hiks...sehun jahat...hiks..." tangisan luhan semakin menjadi dan anak kecil yang diketahui bernama sehun itu pun panik dibuatnya. Otak sehun tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk mendiamkan tangisan luhan.

Chup~

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Hanya beberapa detik saja, tapi mampu membuat luhan diam dari tangisan hebatnya. Dan kini terlihat wajah Luhan yang semakin memerah karena tangisannya dan juga ciuman secara tiba-tiba itu.

Daehyun yang berdiri diambang pintu hanya bisa menatap keduanya dalam diam. Tangannya meremas kuat buket bunga hasil karyanya, membuat buket bunga yang berantakan itu menjadi semakin tidak berbentuk lagi, lalu menjatuhkannya kelantai dan dengan segenap tenaganya ia berlari menjauhi ruangan itu.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

Daehyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kekelas. Tapi sesampainya ia didepan pintu kelas, ia hanya diam menatap pintu kelas. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membuka pintu itu dan ia pun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas bertepatan dengan bel istirahat usai.

Daehyun berjalan disepanjang koridor dengan tatapan kosong layaknya robot yang digerakan oleh mesin. Moodnya benar-benar sedang tidak baik. ia pun berhenti didepan pintu UKS, membukanya perlahan dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Seperti nya tak ada seorang pun disana. Ia pun memilih ranjang yang terletak diujung ruangan dekat jendela, merebahkan dirinya disana. Ya, inilah kebiasaan daehyun kalau moodnya sedang labil. Berdiam diri di UKS menurutnya hal yang baik untuk memulihkan moodnya.

.

.

.

Youngjae POV

.

Sret sret

Youngjae menggerakan penanya diatas kertas putih. Lagi-lagi Kim seonsangnim memberikan ulangan mendadak. Tidak seperti biasanya, youngjae akan mengerjakan soal-soal dihadapannya dengan senang hati, tapi kali ini tubuhnya sedang berkata tidak. Ya, sepertinya ia sedang demam. Bisa dilihat dari puluhan peluh yang menetes deras dipelipisnya. Ini semua akibat ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena semalam ia tidur dikamar daehyun meskipun tidak satu ranjang dengan hyungnya tapi tetap membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang melayang diotaknya.

Setelah selesai mencorat-coret kertas yang ada dihadapannya, youngjae pun meminta ijin pada Kim seonsangnim untuk beristirahat sejenak di UKS. Ia pun keluar dari kelas dan berjalan keruang UKS. Sesampainya di UKS, ia pun mencari Park uisanim, dokter yang biasa bertugas disana, tapi sepertinya dokter itu sedang tidak bertugas disana. Alhasil ia pun mencari sendiri obat untuk dirinya. Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya kesekililing ruangan, bukannya menemukan obat yang dicarinya, ia malah menemukan seseorang tertidur diranjang paling ujung. Ia pun mendekati hendak melihat siapa yang sakit selain dirinya. Ia pun terkejut ketika melihat orang yang sedang tertidur itu adalah daehyun hyungnya.

"Hyung...kenapa kau berada disini? Apa kau juga sedang sakit?"

Daehyun pun terpaksa membuka kedua matanya, menatap dingin orang yang telah mengusik tidurnya.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat

"Lalu untuk apa kau disini?" Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya. "aaaa...aku tahu. Hyung pasti sedang membolos pelajaran. Benar kan?"

"tsk...berisik...bukan urusanmu." daehyun membalikkan badannya, memunggungi youngjae yang masih setia berdiri disamping ranjang daehyun.

"Ya hyung. Jangan sering membolos. Sangat tidak baik. Kalau nilai-"

"Yak Yoo Youngjae!" teriak daehyun menghentikan ocehannya.

Youngjae terdiam menatap daehyun yang kini menatap dingin kearahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun jika hyungnya sudah berteriak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Mi...mianhae.." youngjae menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah berair dan sepertinya sebentar lagi tanggul air matanya akan jebol.

Daehyun mengacak kasar rambutnya. Menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia tidak membentak youngjae sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya.

"Pergilah." ujar daehyun sedikit lebih lembut.

Youngjae pun segera pergi dari ruang UKS dan melupakan tujuan utamanya datang kesana.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Membelai surai brunette namja berwajah tegas. Namja itu terlihat sedang menekan-nekan ponsel touchscreennya. Terpampang gambar selca 3 bocah laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran. Salah satu dari bocah itu tentu saja adalah dirinya dan 2 orang lainnya adalah temannya. Namja itu kini menatap lekat pada anak laki-laki berambut caramel yang tengah merangkul pundaknya dengan senyum yang terulas dibibir mungilnya.

"Lu..." lirih namja itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mengulang kembali memori yang baru saja dialaminya.

_"Aku kembali untuk menjemputmu Lu..."_

_Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam. Memberikan Sehun sebuah anggapan bahwa Luhan mengharapkan kedatangannya. Sehun memegang pipi Luhan, menatap intens kedua obsidian coklat milik Luhan. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya disana. Terukir kedatangannyadengan sangat jelas. Entah rasa rindu yang teramat sangat ataukah wajah Luhan yang terlihat lebih manis ataukah keduanya, sehun pun menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan namja yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum milik Luhan. Dan tentu saja perlakuan sehun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat otak Luhan tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Tubuhnya mematung. Tapi entah apa yang dilakukan oleh otak kirinya. Tangannya refleks mendorong sehun menjauhinya. Padahal ia sangat merindukan perlakuan manis dari namja itu._

_Sehun menatap luhan kecewa. "Lu..." suaranya bergetar._

_"Mian..." sepatah kata terlontar dari bibir luhan._

_Sehun menatap luhan yang kini perlahan berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Dan ia pun sempat melihat setetes air jatuh dari sudut mata luhan._

Sehun membuka kedua matanya, menengadahkan kepalanya, menerawang jauh kelangit yang terlihat mendung dengan awan hitan yang cukup tebal menghiasi langit sore. Suara hembusan nafas pun terdengar diantara keheningan. Membawa sehun jauh kedalam imajinasinya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, youngjae selalu menyiapkan makan malam sebelum hyungnya pulang. Dan kini sepertinya ia harus memasak lebih banyak karena Sehun juga tinggal bersama mereka. Youngjae berulang kali menengok jam yang terpampang jelas diruang tengah. Pukul 10.00 PM. Daehyun dan Sehun belum juga menunjukkan batang hidung mereka.

"tsk...mereka pergi kemana?" ujarnya kembali menatap makanan yang tertata rapi diatas meja makan. "Apa mereka tidak lapar eoh? tsk"

Baru saja youngjae ingin membersihkan dapur yang ia tinggalkan tadi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja berpenampilan acak-acakan seperti habis berkelahi dengan segerombolan mafia.

"Daehyun hyung..." ujar youngjae seraya menghampiri namja itu. "Gwenchanayo?" youngjae memegang pipi daehyun yang sedikit bengkak. "Hyung...kau berkelahi? Dan...uughh" youngjae menutup hidungnya karena bau alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh daehyun. "Kau habis minum? Hyung ada apa dengan dirimu?" ujar youngjae menepuk pundak daehyun.

Daehyun pun menepis tangan youngjae. "Hyung..." cicit youngjae tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari hyungnya.

"Hyung..."

BRUK

Daehyun mencengkram kuat pundak youngjae dan membenturkan punggung youngjae pada dinding yang keras dan dingin. "Sshhh..." youngjae meringis merasakan sakit disekitar punggung dan pundaknya. "Hyu-hyung...kau kenapa?" youngjae menatap takut kearah daehyun. Daehyun kembali mencengkram kuat pundak youngjae. "Hyung...sa-sakit..." cicit youngjae.

Youngjae memberanikan dirinya menatap daehyun. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan daehyun, tatapan penuh kesedihan. "Hyung...kau-"

Nafas youngjae tercekat. Matanya terbuka lebar merasakan benda dingin dan kenyal mengunci bibirnya. Daehyun menciumnya. Youngjae dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara dentuman jantungnya yang mengeras dengan volume maximum. Darah disekujur tubuhnya mengalir dengan cepat. Sungguh sensasi yang sangat aneh baginya karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. Youngjae dapat merasakan bibir daehyun kini bergerak tidak menentu seperti mengajaknya untuk membalas ciuman itu. Tapi youngjae tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalasnya. Bukan ciuman seperti ini yang diharapkan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ciuman seperti ini. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kerumitan dan juga paksaan. Bukan. Bukan seperti ini.

'hyung waegeuraeyo?' - batin youngjae. Youngjae dapat merasakan kesesakan dan kepiluan disana.

Daehyun pun berangsur sadar dengan perlakuannya pada dongsaengnya itu. Ia pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan juga cengkramannya pada pundak youngjae. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan youngjae yang kini berdiri menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Hyung..." lirih youngjae.

.

.

TBC

.

or delete? kkkkkkkk

.

.

thanks for your support readernim *bow

and I'm sorry becoz this chapter is very very short

lalu untuk reader yang menunggu adegan NC harap-harap cemas karena belum bisa dipublish kkkkkk. Tapi tenang aja bakal ada NCnya kok hakhakhak

and then maafkan author yang telah mengecewakan readernim dan untuk FF That XX belum bisa author lanjutkan karena ide mentok hehehe *curcol

apakah ada yang berniat membantu author meneruskan FF That XX? PM ok? *curcol again

.

.

Mind to review?

Kamsa~

*bow

.

.

Dont be silent reader please~

Your comment is my strength

.

.

Pai ~ pai ~

*dadah2 bareng daejae


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 6**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6 : I want to know you more

.

.

Udara pagi yang hangat dan angin sepoi yang membelai lembut tubuh youngjae, membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya youngjae masih ingin bergelut didalam selimut hangatnya karena semalaman ia harus berperang dengan pikirannya dan akibatnya ia harus tidur disaat ayam sudah mulai berkokok. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam yang terlukis indah (?) dimatanya. Sungguh menyeramkan. Jika saja perutnya tidak berdecit minta makan, ia tidak akan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi kedapur dengan wajan dan spatula ditangannya sekarang. Wangi dari masakan yang dibuat youngjae pagi itu menyeruak keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Walau dengan tingkat kesadaran dibawah 50% , keahlian memasak youngjae tidak menurun. Yah, bisa kalian lihat bagaimana berbagai macam bahan yang ada didalam lemari pendingin kini berubah menjadi hidangan lezat yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Youngjae sendiri pun tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kini ia menatap pancake, sup, omelet, jus dan susu segar dengan porsi besar diatas meja dengan raut wajah keheranan. Tetapi rasa lapar yang menghantuinya membuatnya menghilangkan semua pikirannya dan mulai menyendok sup hangat buatannya.

"mashitaaa~" ujarnya seraya memejamkan matanya, menyesapi rasa gurih dari sup.

"tsk...kau membuat sarapan sebanyak ini untuk dirimu sendiri?" sebuah suara menginterupi kenikmatan youngjae

Youngjae membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang berdiri disampingnya. "oo..h-hyung.."

Daehyun duduk disamping youngjae dan mulai memotong omeletnya lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Youngjae tersenyum melihat daehyun melahap habis omelet buatannya tanpa tersisa.

"kau ingin aku membuatkannya lagi untukmu hyung?" ujar youngjae melihat tak ada lagi makanan tersisa diatas piring daehyun.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu...berikan saja aku susu." ujarnya seraya menunjuk segalon(?) susu segar dihadapan youngjae. Dengan cekatan youngjae mengambil susu dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas dihadapan daehyun.

"waahhh...ternyata bau harum yang kucium berasal dari sini. Sudah kuduga." sebuah suara yang tidak asing kembali menginterupsi.

Sehun dengan wajah poker face seperti yang biasa ia pasang itu duduk dihadapan youngjae dan mulai memotong pancake lezat yang ada dihapannya. Daehyun yang duduk disamping youngjae pun menghentikan acara menyantap sarapan paginya dan beralih keluar ruang makan tanpa mengacuhkan namja yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak meminum susu segar yang dituangkan oleh youngjae.

"hyung eoddigayo? kau belum menyelesaikan sarapanmu." teriak youngjae

"aku sudah kenyang."

"tapi hyu-" sebuah tangan menghentikan aksi protes youngjae.

"biarkan saja dia." ujar sehun seraya kembali menyantap pancake buatan youngjae.

Youngjae menghela nafas dan kembali menatap punggung daehyun yang telah menghilang.

"pancake ini enak...yak...apa kau yang nemasaknya?" tanya sehun

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya menatap sehun dengan alis terangkat. "nde?"

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya. "tsk...lupakan..." Sehun kembali menyantap makanannya tanpa banyak bicara.

.

.

.

PIP PIP

Daehyun membuka dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk.

.

From: Luhannie

Daehyunnie..apa kau ada waktu? bisakah kau mengantarku kesuatu tempat?

.

tanpa banyak kata, daehyun pun membalas pesan singkat tersebut seraya menyambar jaket dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

.

To: Luhannie

Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggulah.

.

Daehyun keluar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia membuka pintu kemudi dan melemparkan tas miliknya dikursi belakang. Ia segera menancapkan gas dan keluar menuju rumah Luhan.

.

.

.

Disinilah daehyun berada sekarang. Bersama luhan tentunya. Ternyata Luhan mengajak daehyun ke lotte world. Tempat pertama yang ingin disinggahinya setelah sekian lama meninggalkan korea.

Luhan berlari kesana kemari dengan girangnya layaknya seorang bocah yang baru pertama kali singgah disana. "waaa...daehyunnie...aku mau naik itu!" ujarnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wahana tornado.

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya, pasalnya ia tidak suka menaiki wahana seperti itu. "err...luhannie ...kau yakin ingin menaiki wahana itu?"

Luhan menggangguk-angguk lucu layaknya puppy yang sedang meminta tulang pada majikannya.

"err...baiklah...tetapi aku melihat dari bawah saja ya."

Luhan memajukan bibirnya, pertanda ia tidak setuju dengan usulan daehyun. "tsk...kau tidak asik." kesal dengan daehyun, luhan pun melenggang pergi.

"Yak...eoddigayo?" teriak daehyun seraya mengejar luhan.

Ternyata mengejar luhan ditempat seramai ini sangat sulit. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari minggu. Tentu saja lotte world dipenuhi oleh manusia yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit.

"Luhan-ah.." daehyun kembali berteriak. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan jejak luhan. Daehyun mengacak-acak surai coklat miliknya, mengumpat pada dirinya yang telah membiarkan luhan menghilang.

Daehyun mencoba menghubungi luhan. Tapi sialnya ponsel luhan tidak bisa dihubungi. "Shit!"

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencoba mencari namja manis itu ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

PUK

Daehyun merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Daehyunpun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. "Lu-"

"Yo daehyun-ah. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Daehyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Ternyata pelaku penepukan (?) itu bukanlah Luhan melainkan namja berkulit tan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya, Kai.

"Yak...wajahmu seram sekali...hiiii..." Kai mencoba untuk menggoda daehyun yang sedang bermuka masam.

"Aku sedang mencari luhan. Aku kehilangan jejaknya." Daehyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kai yang ditanya oleh daehyun hanya tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. "Aku sedang kencan..." bisiknya dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri diwajahnya seraya menunjuk seorang namja yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Daehyun menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk memastikan siapa orang yang sedang dikencani sahabatnya itu. Daehyun terperangah mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang terkena kesialan (?) karena dikencani oleh namja mesum seperti Kai.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kai melebarkan senyumannya, mempertontonkan deretan giginya. "Sejak kapan kau dan kyungsoo..." daehyun menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika ia melihat orang lain yang tidak asing baginya. Ya, daehyun melihat kyungsoo sedang berjalan bersama baekhyun, youngjae dan juga chanyeol. Hal itu membuat daehyun tersadar lalu menepuk pundak kai. "Yah, kau bilang tadi kau sedang berkencan dengan kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa mereka juga ikut bersama kalian?"

Kai menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya. "Yah, apa kau sedang bermimpi disiang bolong hah?" ejek daehyun

"tsk.. enak saja kau mengataiku seperti itu. Lihat saja kalau sampai aku bisa mengencani kyungsoo, kau harus memberikan mobil sportmu itu padaku." celetuk kai

"Ok...batas waktunya 1 minggu. Kalau kau berhasil mengencaninya, aku akan memberikan mobilku. Tapi jika kau gagal, kau harus mau menjadi pelayanku selama setahun."

Kai terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Ok deal."

"Deal." balas daehyun yang disambut jabat tangan oleh Kai. Sepertinya taruhan ini akan menjadi menarik. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Chanyeol yang melihat daehyun bersama Kai pun langsung berlari menghampiri kedua temannya tersebut. "Yooo!" teriaknya dengan senyum happy virusnya yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti orang idiot. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kai.

"Hyung..." kali ini sebuah suara yang sedikit lebih lembut menyapanya. "ah...maksudku daehyun-sunbae. Sedang apa sunbae disini?" ujar youngjae yang muncul dari balik punggung chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

Daehyun menaikan alisnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Itu karena kai yang menarik kyungsoo hingga kami sampai disini." kini baekhyun yang angkat bicara.

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan baekhyun. Daehyun pun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kai, kyungsoo dan mereka. ia pun teringat kembali akan kejadian dimana ia dan luhan terpisah ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang disana.

"ah iya...aku lupa...aku harus mencari luhan."

"luhan?" kai dan chanyeol serempak bertanya, sedangkan youngjae yang mendengar dengan jelas nama luhan hanya terdiam, berusaha menutupi rasa cemburunya. Cemburu? Ya, sepertinya youngjae sangat tidak menyukai bila ada yang dekat-dekat dengan hyungnya itu. Apa ini aneh? Sangat aneh karena hubungan mereka adalah hubungan kakak-adik (meskipun belum sah), tetapi youngjae tidak bisa memungkiri rasa tidak sukanya.

"kau yakin? sangat sulit mencarinya dikeramaian seperti ini." balas kai.

"bagaimana kalau kita berpencar untuk mencarinya?" celetuk chanyeol

Semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah chanyeol. "Tumben sekali otakmu encer." ejek kai. Yang disinggung hanya menampakan cengirannya.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu aku akan mencari bersama kyungsoo. Chanyeol dengan baekhyun dan kau daehyun...kau bersama youngjae." ujar kai memutuskan secara sepihak.

"Yah, bilang saja kau ingin mencari kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan kyungsoo." sindir daehyun sedangkan kai hanya tersenyum 3 jari.

"mwo? tunggu dulu. kau bilang apa tadi? aku pergi dengan chanyeol?" protes baekhyun. "ditolak. aku tidak mau."

Semua yang ada disana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasalnya mereka tahu betul bahwa baekhyun dan chanyeol itu bagaikan tom and jerry yang tidak akan pernah akur.

"terserah padamu. kami pergi duluan mencari luhan. kita akan bertemu kembali disini. bye..." ujar kai seraya menarik pergelangan tangan kyungsoo, begitu pula dengan daehyun dan youngjae. Dan pada akhirnya baekhyun dan chanyeol pun terpaksa pergi berdua. Terpaksa? sangat. Baekhyun juga tidak mau seperti luhan. Hilang ditengah keramaian. Hell no! Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculiknya? Bagaimana kalau penculik itu menjualnya pada om-om hidung belang? Pikiran baekhyun mulai berlarian kemana-mana.

"hey...jangan diam saja disana." teriak chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun

Baekhyun yang tersadar pun berlarian mengejar chanyeol. "Yak, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian pabbo!"

.

.

.

Sudah sejam mereka berkeliling taman di lotte world. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Apakah luhan diculik seseorang? Ini gawat. Benar-benar gawat kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Daehyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia berharap bisa segera menemukan luhan.

"Hyung..." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan daehyun yang sedang membolak-balik ponselnya berharap luhan membalas pesan singkat ataupun panggilan tak terjawabnya.

"aku lelah...kita beristirahat sebentar." ujar youngjae seraya menyandarkan bokongnya diatas bangku kayu ditengah taman.

Daehyun pun tidak tega melihat dongsaengnya kelelahan dan ia pun menyandarkan dirinya disamping youngjae.

Daehyun masih setia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arah, sementara youngjae sibuk mengibas-kibas bajunya yang penuh dengan peluh. Youngjae menatap kedepan, tepatnya kearah seorang anak kecil yang terlihat sedang kebingungan ditengah keramaian lotte world. Youngjae pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat daehyun terpaksa menyusulnya. "hey kau mau kemana?" teriak daehyun.

Ternyata youngjae pergi menghampiri anak kecil itu. "adik kecil, apa kau perlu bantuan? dimana orang tuamu?" tanya youngjae seraya mensejajarkan badannya dengan anak kecil itu. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya dan dalam hitungan detik terdengar suara tangisan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Yah, kau lihat?! Dia takut padamu," sindir daehyun

Youngjae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Yak, aku-"

"Huweeeee..." tangisan anak kecil itu semakin menjadi-jadi

Youngjae pun bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dan akhirnya ia pun memeluk dan menggendong anak kecil itu. "Tenanglah...hyung tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Kau mau ini?" ujarnya seraya memberikan lolipop dari kantong celananya.

Anak kecil dalam gendongan youngjae itu pun terdiam dari tangisannya dan dengan cepat melahap permen lemon yang diberikan padanya. "gumawo hyung." ujar anak itu dengan pipi penuh lolipop. Anak kecil itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya youngjae menculik anak itu. Tapi ia masih tahu posisinya sekarang.

"Hey, bocah. Siapa namamu? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya daehyun.

Anak kecil itu pun kaget dengan suara berat yang berasal dari namja yang berada dihadapannya itu. Anak kecil itu sedikit meringkuk, memeluk leher youngjae. Ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Yak, hyung...kau mengakutinya." youngjae mengelus surai orange milik anak kecil itu. "kau tidak perlu takut dengan ajushi itu adik kecil. Dia tidak akan menggigit atau menyakitimu."

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Yak, kau bilang apa? ajushi?!" suara daehyun sedikit meninggi sontak membuat anak kecil itu terisak.

"Yak, hyung. sudah ku bilang jangan membuatnya ketakutan." Youngjae mengelus-elus punggung anak kecil itu, membuatnya merasa nyaman kembali. "kita pergi mencari orang tuamu ya."

"Tapi-" youngjae dengan segera menghentikan aksi protes daehyun. "kita akan mencari luhan sekaligus orang tua anak kecil ini." ujar youngjae seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah pusat informasi. Siapa tahu orang tua anak kecil ini juga sedang mencari anak mereka. Anak kecil dalam gendongan youngjae pun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat kearah daehyun yang terpaksa berjalan dibelakang mereka, lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

Daehyun yang melihat kelakuan bocah kecil itu pun menggeram frustasi. "awas kau bocah tengik." geramnya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di pusat informasi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat anak kecil itu ditemukan.

"Taehyung-ah..." pekik seorang yeoja paruh baya ketika mereka hendak bertanya oada seorang petugas disana.

"eommaaa..." pekik anak kecil yang digendong oleh youngjae. Ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya, meminta pada youngjae untuk menurunkannya dari gendongan. Anak kecil itu pun segera berlari memeluk sang eomma.

"Taehyung-ah...syukurlah kau baik-baik saja baby." yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk anak kesayangannya dengan erat. Ia pun tak kuasa membendung air matanya melihat sang putera kembali ketangannya dalam keadaan baik. Yeoja itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang dua namja yang mengantar taehyung kecil kembali padanya seraya mengulas sebuah senyuman. "terima kasih anak muda."

Youngjae dan daehyun membalas senyuman yeoja itu. "ne ahjuma."

"apa taehyung merepotkan kalian?"

"tidak ahjuma. tidak merepotkan sama sekali." ujar youngjae

"ah, terima kasih. kalian sangat baik sekali." yeoja itu menggandeng taehyung, menghampiri kedua namja itu. "ayo taehyung-ah. kau harus berterimakasih pada mereka."

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. "telima kacih hyung..telima kacih ajuchi.."

Youngjae yang mendengar perkataan taehyung pun tertawa, membuat daehyun kembali mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Taehyung-ah...jangan seperti itu sayang. Hyung ini bukan ajussi." ujar eomma taehyung

Taehyung kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjuma. Ahjuma tidak perlu memarahi taehyung karena hal kecil seperti ini." ujar youngjae

Hal kecil? WTH! Daehyun ingin sekali mencekek leher youngjae tanpa ampun kalau saja tidak ada orang disana yang melihat mereka.

"Baiklah. Ayo taehyung. Beri salam perpisahan pada mereka."

Taehyung melepas genggamannya pada sang eomma dan maju perlahan memberi salam pada daehyun dan youngjae secara bergantian. Ia pun memberikan isyarat pada youngjae untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan tubuh mungil taehyung.

"telima kacih hyung. ini untuk hyung." ujarnya seraya memberi beberapa permen dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya dan oh jangan lupakan kecupan kecil dipipi youngjae, membuat youngjae tersenyum atas perlakuan taehyung padanya.

Daehyun yang berdiri dibelakang youngjae pun bisa melihat seringai yang terpatri disudut bibir taehyung. Hal itu membuat darah daehyun mengalir cepat sampai keubun-ubun. Oh ayolah...apa daehyun kesal dengan anak kecil ini? Apa yang kau kesalkan Jung Daehyun? Apa karena anak kecil bernama taehyung itu berlaku tidak sopan padamu? atau karena ia dengan sengaja mencium pipi youngjae sebagai tanda perpisahan? Sepertinya opsi kedua lebih tepat. Entahlah, daehyun sendiri merasa aneh. Kenapa ia harus merasa kesal melihat bocah tengik itu mencium dongsaengnya.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dalam gendongan sang eomma. Berteriak 'terima kasih' pada youngjae dan juga daehyun.

"Kyaaa...Aku jadi ingin mempunyai adik seperti taehyung. Dia sangat lucu hyung." ujar youngjae dengan gemasnya.

Yak, yoo youngjae, apa kau tidak melihat? Saat ini daehyun sedang berwajah masam melihat kau kegirangan seperti orang idiot.

"Dasar pedofil." celetuk daehyun yang terdengar seperti sindiran.

Youngjae yang mendengarnya pun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Mwo? Apa yang barusan kau katakan hyung? Enak saja kau mengataiku pedofil."

"Aku tidak salah kan?" ujar daehyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Yak, aku bukan pedofil!" tegas youngjae.

Daehyun tidak ingin bersilat lidah lebih lama dengan youngjae dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendahuluinya. "Yak, tunggu aku hyung!" teriak youngjae.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan daehyun dan youngjae. Pasangan chanbaek terlihat diam saja sedari tadi. Pasalnya tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin mengeluarkan suara yang nantinya akan berujung pada pertengkaran meskipun hanya pertengkaran kecil seperti biasanya. Tapi chanyeol yang notabene selalu berisik itu tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Yak, tumben sekali kau tidak cerewet seperti biasanya," celetuk chanyeol membuat baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Berisik."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tawa happy virusnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Kau terlihat manis saat diam seperti itu. Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu yang selalu cerewet itu."

Baekhyun mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan chanyeol. Manis? Apa pendengarannya sudah rusak? Makhluk tiang listrik dengan senyum konyolnya ini mengatai baekhyun manis? Sepertinya bumi benar-benar akan kiamat.

"Hey, kau mau?" ujar chanyeol seraya menyodorkan segelas bubble tea pada baekhyun, sontak membuat baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

Sejak kapan chanyeol membeli minuman ini? Apa dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang-layang? Entahlah, baekhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia lalu menyambar bubble tea ditangan chanyeol dan menyeruputnya.

"Sepertinya pencarian kita sia-sia. Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ketempat tadi dan bertemu dengan yang lainnya." ujar chanyeol.

"Hmm..." baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pipi penuh bubble tea. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalari tubuhnya.

Damn! Dimata chanyeol kini baekhyun terlihat sangat lucu. Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang ia lihat selama ini. Baekhyun yang suka membuat keributan dengannya dan baekhyun yang tidak akan pernah mengalah padanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan sedikit menariknya, membuat baekhyun ingin berteriak.

"Yak, chan-"

"Aku tidak ingin kau juga ikut menghilang ditengah keramaian. Aku bisa repot nanti."

Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yak, aku bukan anak kecil pabbo!"

Ucapan baekhyun terdengar seperti rengekan ditelinga chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merengek itu seketika membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Hal itu otomatis membuat rasa aneh yang singgah kehati chanyeol semakin terasa membingungkan.

.

.

.

"hyung...kemana lagi kita harus mencarinya? Aku lapar." sepertinya cacing dalam perut youngjae mulai bergerilya.

Daehyun yang melihat dongsaengnya itu pun tidak tega oadanya. "kkaja kita beristirahat disana." ujarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari sana. Dan yongjae pun dengan senang hati berlari menuju cafe yang dimaksud. Youngjae sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Baru saja youngjae ingin memesan pizza, ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya. "Sehun..." youngjae berjalan menghampiri namja itu dan oh apa yang terjadi? Youngjae juga merasa mengenali namja yang duduk disamping Sehun. "Lu-luhan sunbae."

Luhan yang melihat kedatangan youngjae pun sontak kaget. "Oo...kau youngjae kan?"

Youngjae sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ne sunbae..."

Luhan semakin kaget melihat namja yang berjalan dibelakang youngjae. "Da-daehyunnie..."

Daehyun sungguh tidak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana bisa sekarang luhan bersama dengan sehun menikmati acara makan siang sedangkan dirinya susah payah mencari namja itu. Apalagi seingatnya sehun ada dirumah saat ia pergi tadi. Apa sehun mengikutinya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya membuatnya ingin memuntahkan semua pertanyaan itu. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu acara makan kalian. Youngjae-ah...kkaja kita pergi." ujarnya seraya menarik tangan youngjae

"Tunggu hyung..." youngjae tidak bisa menghentikan aksi penarikan tangannya. Tangan daehyun cukup kuat untuk menarik youngjae yang notabene berbadan sedikit lebih kurus darinya. Youngjae hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung seraya memandang daehyun dan juga hunhan secara bergantian hingga mereka benar-benar keluar dari cafe.

"Yak hyung berhenti." youngjae merasakan tangannya sakit karena terlalu kuat digenggam oleh sang kakak. Daehyun pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari cafe yang mereka kunjungi tadi.

Youngjae meringis melihat pergelangan tangannya yang merah. Tapi rasa sakit itu sepertinya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan hyungnya saat ini. Ya, youngjae bisa melihat raut muka daehyun yang berubah drastis. Daehyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Jauh menyeramkan dibandingkan daehyun yang dingin.

"Hyung..." youngjae mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi. "kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada luhan bahwa kau mencarinya sejak tadi?"

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut daehyun.

"hyung..." youngjae kembali mencoba untuk menyadarkan daehyun dari lamunannya.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya..." akhirnya daehyun membuka mulutnya juga. "Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar harus menyerah padanya."

Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Menyerah pada siapa?"

Daehyun tiba-tiba tersenyum. Senyumannya berbeda dari biasanya. Daehyun telihat sangat tampan, membuat youngjae sedikit resah. "Pada cinta pertamaku."

Cinta pertama? Jadi luhan adalah cinta pertama daehyun? Ternyata tebakan youngjae selama ini tidak jauh meleset. Pantas saja luhan begitu dekat dengan daehyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang masa lalu hyungnya itu. Seperti apa daehyun dulu. Bagaimana daehyun melewati hari-harinya sewaktu kecil. Youngjae menjadi sangat penasaran.

'aku ingin mengetahui semua tentangmu hyung,' - batin youngjae.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yeeeee...akhirnya bisa update.

Terimakasih untuk readers yang setia menunggu hasil produk gagal ini (?) dan juga untuk readers yang setia memberikan masukan juga komentarnya. You are my oxygen guys. Kamsahabnidaaaa *bow*

.

.

Mind to review again?


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 7**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**(BTS AND ALL as cameo)**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7 : I want to make you happy

.

.

DING DONG DING DONG

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring. Siswa-siswa mulai berebut untuk keluar kelas dengan menenteng tas sekolah mereka. Begitu pula dengan daehyun. Ia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

GREP

Daehyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati luhan tengah berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau menghindariku lagi."

Ucapan luhan membuat daehyun semakin ingin pergi dari sana. "aku tidak menghindarimu."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu pulanglah bersamaku."

Daehyun melepaskan genggaman tangan luhan padanya. "Lebih baik kau pulang bersama sehun. Aku ada urusan." ujarnya seraya meninggalkan luhan.

Kini luhan menatap nanar punggung daehyun yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Maafkan aku daehyun-ah. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." lirih luhan. "Akan ku pastikan aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi."

.

.

.

PIP PIP PIP

"Yeoboseo? eomma..." youngjae menerima sambungan telepon dari Mrs. Yoo

"..."

"ne eomma. aku merindukanmu. sangat. kapan eomma dan appa pulang?"

"..."

"arraseo... jaga kesehatan eomma disana..."

"..."

"neee...nado saranghae eomma."

TUT

Youngjae menutup sabungan teleponnya. Ia mengeser-geser layar ponselnya, mencari nomor kontak sang kakak.

.

To: Daehyun-hyung

Eomma tadi meneleponku. Appa dan eomma belum bisa pulang karena ada sedikit masalah diperusahaan cabang. Aku disuruh eomma untuk memberitahumu hyung. Oh ya, apa kau pulang larut malam lagi hyung?

.

Youngjae memencet tombol 'send' pada layar ponselnya, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya.

.

TEET TEET TEET

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Youngjae membuka pintu rumah. Ia memandang tak percaya namja yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. "Lu-luhan sunbae..."

"Youngjae? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Youngjae bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada luhan.

"Aa...itu..."

Tapi sepertinya luhan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan youngjae yang ada dirumah daehyun. "Dimana daehyunnie?" ujar luhan seraya masuk dan mencari-cari sosok namja berkulit tan itu.

"Daehyun-hyung tidak ada dirumah."

"Paman jung?"

"Paman juga tidak ada dirumah."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Bagaimana bisa youngjae berada dirumah ini sedangkan sang tuan rumah tidak sedang berada dirumahnya.

"Aa..itu..paman jung memintaku untuk tinggal sementara waktu dirumahnya." youngjae seperti bisa membaca pikiran luhan sekarang.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan youngjae meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat isi rumah yang dulu sering dikunjunginya. Tidak banyak berubah setelah ia kembali dari china.

Luhanpun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur seakan rumah itu miliknya. "Aa..sunbae..apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" youngjae bingung melihat luhan dengan sigapnya memakai apron pink yang biasa ia pakai saat berperang didapur.

"Yah, youngjae-ah. Apa aku cocok memakai apron ini?"

Youngjae menatap luhan. Namja itu terlihat sangat manis dengan apron pinknya. Mungkin jauh lebih manis darinya. Uhh...apa luhan sedang bermain sebagai nyonya jung?

Luhan tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku ingin memasak chesee beafsteak. Itu makanan kesukaan daehyun." ujarnya seraya mengaduk-aduk lemari pendingin.

Dan oh lihatlah...dia tahu apa makanan kesukaan daehyun. Dan apa kalian tahu? Luhan tersenyum bahagia melihat youngjae yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya merutuki dirinya yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang daehyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi luhan untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Chesee beafsteak buatannya kini sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Luhan menatap hasil karyanya itu dengan senyum yang mengembang disudut bibirnya "Daehyun pasti menyukainya."

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"ah...itu pasti daehyun..." ujar luhan seraya berlari kearah pintu.

Dan benar saja, namja yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Luhan pun dengan cepat menggeret tangan daehyun tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah kebingungannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan chesee beafsteak kesukaanmu. Kau harus memakannya. Aku tahu kau belum makan." tutur luhan seraya mendorong daehyun untuk duduk dimeja makan dan dirinya duduk dihadapan daehyun.

Bagaimana dengan youngjae? Dia hanya duduk manis diujung meja melihat kemesraan daelu. Poor youngjae.

Daehyun menatap masakan luhan tanpa menyentuhnya. Sepertinya nafsu makan besarnya hilang seketika. Padahal menu makanan yang tersaji didepannya saat ini adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Daehyun menyodorkan piring miliknya pada youngjae. "Kau saja yang memakannya." ujarnya seraya bangkit dan berjalan kekamarnya.

Youngjae menatap kepergian daehyun. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah luhan.

"Youngjae-ah...bisakah kau membantuku?"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya. "A-apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Luhan menatap youngjae dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bantu aku untuk mengembalikan daehyun yang dulu." pinta luhan

Dan itu berarti youngjae harus membantu luhan mendapatkan daehyun. Oh damn! Youngjae benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah ia mengatakan tidak pada luhan. Ataukah ia harus menyetujui permintaan luhan yang artinya ia harus melihat luhan bersama daehyun. Sungguh opsi yang sangat sulit.

"Baiklah..."

what?! apa yang barusan ia katakan? apa ia menyetujui permintaan luhan? Youngjae benar-benar bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Jinjja? Gumawooo..." ujar luhan seraya memeluk youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum dan ia sadar bahwa senyumnya itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bername tag Kim Jongin sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sambil bersiul. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terpatri dibibir penuhnya.

"Yak chanyeol-ah... apa si kamjong itu sedang tidak waras?" celetuk Kris

Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Yak, bukankah ia selalu tidak waras setiap harinya?"

"Benar juga..." dan gelak tawa pun terdengar mengisi kantin sekolah.

Kai pun datang menghampiri teman-temannya dan bergabung dengan mereka. Masih dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Yak, kau kenapa?" tanya daehyun

Kai semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. "Kau kalah daehyun-ah"

Daehyun menaikan satu alisnya. "Kemarikan kunci mobilmu padaku."

'Shit! apa dia berhasil mengencani kyungsoo?' - batin daehyun.

"untuk apa kau meminta kunci mobilku?"

"taruhan kita." kai menyunggingkan seringainya. "aku yang menang."

Dengan terpaksa daehyun memberikan kunci mobil kesayangannya pada kai. Kai pun menerimanya dengan senang hati seraya menimang-nimang kunci itu. "Tau begini aku minta yang lebih dari ini hahaha." tawa kai terdengar dengan sangat jelas membuat daehyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tunggu. Apa yang sedang kalian taruhkan?" Kris dan Chanyeol menatap secara bergantian kedua temannya itu.

"Aku bertaruh jika kai bisa mengencani kyungsoo dalam waktu 1 minggu, aku akan memberikan mobilku padanya."

Kris dan chanyeol serempak berjawdrop ria mendengar ucapan daehyun. Sepertinya daehyun sudah tertular virus tidak warasnya kai.

"Jadi aku hanyalah barang taruhan bagi kalian?" sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Kai melebarkan matanya mendapati kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "K-kyungsoo-ah..."

"napeun namja..." lirih kyungsoo seraya berlari meninggalkan kai dan yang lainnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" teriak kai seraya mengejar kyungsoo

Daehyun, kris dan chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka menyaksikan drama yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Kim Jongin fighting! Kau harus bisa menyelesaikan kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

"Youngjae-ah..."

Terdengar suara merdu dan langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Youngjae sedikit kesulitan melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya karena pandangannya terhalang oleh tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya.

"oo..hyung.." youngjae akhirnya bisa melihat walau tidak jelas siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. "ada apa?"

"sepulang sekolah tunggu aku didepan pintu gerbang ya. kita pulang bersama."

Tumben sekali daehyun mengajak youngjae pulang bersama. Apa daehyun sedang sakit? Ah, youngjae sedang malas untuk memikirkannya.

"aku tidak membawa mobil. jadi aku naik bus denganmu. aku tidak tahu arah jalan pulang." lanjut daehyun

Oh...jadi dia tidak membawa mobilnya. Kesempatan yang bagus. Jarang-jarangkan dia pulang dengan hyungnya. Duh...apa yang kau pikirkan yoo youngjae?

"Hey..." daehyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Youngjae

"Oo.." youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku youngjae yang menurutnya lucu itu. "Jangan lupa ne. Aku duluan. Bye..." ujarnya seraya berjalan kembali kekelasnya.

Youngjae kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yakni membawa buku-buku milik anak-anak kelasnya untuk diperiksa oleh Lee songsaengnim. Tapi baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya memasukki ruang guru, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Lu-luhan sunbae..."

.

.

.

Daehyun kembali melihat jam yang melilit ditangannya, lalu memasukkan tanganya kedalam kantong celana seraya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Harus berapa lama lagi dia menunggu? Apakah youngjae lupa dengan janji mereka untuk pulang bersama? Daehyun sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang penat karena seharian ia harus mengerjakan ujian dadakan.

TIN TIN

Sebuah suara klakson menginterupsi pendengaran daehyun. Kini sebuah mobil putih berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketia kaca mobil itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan seorang namja berpakaian seperti dirinya.

"Sedang menunggu youngjae?" ujar luhan yang duduk dikursi penumpang. "aku tadi melihatnya pulang bersama teman-temannya."

See? ternyata tebakan daehyun benar. Youngjae lupa dengan janjinya.

"Aku lihat kau tidak membawa mobilmu. Mau ku antar pulang?"

Daehyun menimbang-nimbang tawaran luhan.

"Ayolah...aku tidak akan memberikan penawaran padamu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Daehyun pun akhirnya menyetujui tawaran luhan. Kini terlihat senyum yang mengembang dibibir luhan.

"Sebelun aku mengantarmu pulang sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu. Aku sangat lapar." ujar luhan tanpa meminta persetujuan daehyun.

BRUMMMM

Mobil putih itu melaju dengan cepat meningalkan gerbang sekolah. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata melihat kepergian mereka.

"Kau sudah berjanji padanya youngjae-ah. Kau harus menepatinya kalau kau ingin dilihat sebagai namja sejati."

Youngjae berjalan gontai ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan keputusannya memmbantu luhan untuk mengembalikan daehyun seperti dulu.

"Youngjae-ah... kau sendirian saja?" sehun yang tidak sengaja melihat youngjae sendirian mendekatinya.

"ne.. apa kau melihat ada orang lain bersama ku? dasar namja pabbo" youngjae yangsedang tidak enak hati hanya menjawab dengan ketus.

"aissh kau ini... kau sedang pms ya..." sindir sehun

"yak, aku namja, pabbo!" protes youngjae

Sehun tertawa melihat perempatan siku-siku disudut kening youngjae. "Yak, mau pulang bersama?" melihat langit yang mendung dan awan berwarna hitam pekat sepertinya youngjae tidak akan menolaknya dan akhirnya ia pun pulang bersama sehun.

.

.

.

"Daehyun-ah kau mau makan apa?" tawar luhan pada daehyun.

"apa saja" jawab daehyun dingin. Dehyun masih memikirkan kenapa youngjae tidak menepati janjinya. Setaunya youngjae bukan orang seperti itu. Ya meskipun ini hanya janji untuk pulang bersama. Setidaknya youngjae bisa memberi kabar padanya kalau memang tidak bisa pulang bersama.

"dae kau baik-baik saja? apa yang kau pikirkan?" luhan menyadarkan daehyun dari lamunannya.

"ah...tidak..." luhan menatap daehyun curiga. Entah mengapa luhan sangat takut. Ya, ia sangat takut, ia takut kehilangan daehyunnienya lagi.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Youngjae memutar knop pintu rumahnya. Menaruh payung biru miliknya kedalam sebuah gucci besar. Hari ini seoul sedang dihadiahi hujan badai.

Youngjae sedikit membenahi rambutnya yang basah, begitu pula dengan sehun. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti habis bermain hujan.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya," sesosok namja dengan celana training dan kaos berlengan pendek muncul dihadapan mereka.

"D-daehyun hyung..."

"Ku kira kau pulang bersama baekhyun karena tadi luhan berkata padaku bahwa kau pulang bersama temanmu. Ternyata kau pulang bersamanya." Daehyun menatap sehun dingin.

"aa..itu.."

"tadi kami bertemu didepan pintu gerbang rumah," sela sehun. "kau tidak perlu menginterogasinya seperti itu." sehun berpaling menatap youngjae. "pergilah kekamar sekarang. kau bisa masuk angin."

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti ucapan sehun. Dan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ia pergi melesat kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Bau tanah menguar memasukki celah jendela karena semalam seoul diguyur hujan deras. Youngjae kini terlihat sedang berpangku tangan diatas bangku miliknya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja mengikuti irama lagu yang keluar dari ipod miliknya. Kedua obsidiannya menerawang jauh kearah lapangan sepakbola yang sedang digunakan anak-anak kelas lain untuk berolahraga.

PUK

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Youngjae pun dengan segera melepas headset yang menggantung ditelinganya. "Ada apa baekhyun-ah?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengambil hasil ujian diruang guru? Aku harus pergi ke ruang club vocal. Sepertinya anak baru bernama jimin itu membuat sedikit masalah. Tolong aku youngjae-ah...jebal..."

Sepertinya youngjae tidak bisa menolak permintaan baekhyun karena ia tahu baekhyun adalah ketua club vocal, jadi dialah yang bertanggungjawab untuk semua kekacauan yang terjadi. "Baiklah..."

"Yey...aku serahkan padamu. Gumawooo." ujar baekhyun seraya berlari keluar kelas.

Hah~ sebenarnya youngjae sangat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi ia harus mengambil hasil ujian atau anak-anak satu kelas akan memarahinya. Youngjae sangat tidak suka keributan. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil hasil ujian.

Youngjae berjalan disepanjang koridor, melewati beberapa kelas. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti didepan kelas A. Ia sedikit mengintip kedalam melalui celah pintu. Ia sedikit penasaran tentang apa saja yang sedang dilakukan anak kelas A. Youngjae tercengang. Ternyata anak kelas A tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain. Mereka juga berisik seperti kelas yang lain. Yah, walaupun tidak seberisik kelasnya. Youngjae memperhatikan seorang namja yang duduk dibangku dekat jendela. Namja itu terlihat sedang asik membaca buku. Entah buku apa yang sedang dibacanya, tetapi raut wajahnya yang berubah-ubah membuat youngjae tertawa melihatnya.

"Youngjae-ah.." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya mengintip kelas A

"Lu-luhan sunbae..."

Luhan menatap youngjae bingung. "sedang apa kau didepan kelasku?"

Youngjae terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Luhan menatap youngjae, lalu melihat kedalam kearah namja yang sedang diamati oleh youngjae. "kau mencari daehyun?"

Youngjae melebarkan matanya lucu. "Aa..tidak..aku tidak sengaja lewat didepan kelas kalian saja."

"benarkah?"

Youngjae dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Ohya, terima kasih karena kemarin sudah membantuku. Dan kau harus tetap membantuku sampai aku bisa mengembalikan daehyun seperti dulu lagi."

Youngjae memasang senyumnya meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu. "aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Ia benar-benar terlihat manis dengan senyumannya. Pantas saja ia bisa menjadi primadona sekolah meskipun ia anak baru disekolah mereka.

"Aku lupa kalau aku harus pergi ke ruang guru. Annyeong luhan sunbaenim." ujar youngjae seraya pergi meninggalkan luhan.

Youngjae pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki ruang guru. Tapi ketika ia melihat jam ditangannya, ia sedikit berpikir untuk pergi ketempat lain sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Ia pun beranjak dari sana dan peegi ketempat yang paling disukainya.

Youngjae membuka sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari logam. Terdengar bunyi deritan pintu. Angin semilir seketika itu juga membelai surai kecoklatan milik youngjae. Ia berjalan kearah pembatas, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan hangatnya matahari. Youngjae menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk yang menghampirinya, memenuhi seluruh kantong paru-parunya. Ya, ditempat inilah youngjae bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Terhindar dari kebisingan kelas yang memekakan telinganya.

"Ku kira hanya ada aku saja disini. Ternyata tidak." sebuah suara berat membuat youngjae terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun berjalan menghampiri youngjae dan memposisikan dirinya disamping youngjae. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Youngjae kembali menatap jauh kedepan, melihat pemandangan kota seoul yang terlukis indah dari atas sana. "Aku hanya sedang mencari udara saja."

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang youngjae. "Kau memilih tempat yang sangat tepat."

"Hmm.." youngjae tersenyum memperlihatkan pipi chubbynya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hah~ akhir-akhir aku lihat luhan semakin dekat dengan daehyun."

"Bisakah kau mengganti topik pembicaraan kita?"

Sehun menoleh kearah youngjae. "wae? kau tidak suka luhan dekat dengan daehyun?"

"Bukan urusan ku..." ketus youngjae

Sehun menyunggingkan smirk-nya. "Sudahlah youngjae...kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Kau menyukai daehyun kan?"

Youngjae tercekat. Perkataan sehun begitu mengena. "T-tidak! Kau gila! Jelas-jelas dia itu hyung ku. I-itu tdk mungkin."

Sehun kembali menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Itu mungkin saja... akan ku beri tahu suatu hal." suara sehun terdengar serius. "Apa kau suka merasa cemas melihat daehyun bersama luhan? Apa kau suka merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh emm.. seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutmu ketika kau dekat ah maksudku sangat dekat dengan daehyun? Apa kau suka merasa panas tubuhmu meningkat seketika ketika kalian bersentuhan?"

Bingo! Sehun bisa menebaknya dengan tepat. Apa dia seorang peramal?

"Yak, youngjae-ah. Itu artinya kau menyukai dia." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran youngjae, sehun pun melontarkan pernyataan yang membuat youngjae ingin terjun dari atas gedung sekolah saat itu juga.

PUK

Sehun menepuk pundak youngjae. "Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya. "Kerja sama?"

"Ya.. kerja sama. Kau bisa mendapatkan daehyun dan aku juga bisa mendapatkan luhan kembali."

Youngjae terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran sehun

"Ayo lah..." rayu sehun

"Aku tidak mau." youngjae sedikit memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. "Kalau memang daehyun hyung bahagia bersama luhan, aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Aku ikut bahagia kalau daehyun hyung bahagia. Ya meski pun bukan aku yang menjadi pendampingnya kelak."

Sehun menatap wajah youngjae yang penuh dengan keseriusan. "Hah~ kau membuat mood ku semakin jelek." youngjae memukul pelan lengan sehun. "Aku kembali kekelas." lanjutnya seraya pergi meninggalkan sehun.

Sehun menatap punggung youngjae yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. "Andai saja aku bisa kuat seperti dirimu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru ke ruang club vocal. Bagaimana tidak jimin seorang anak baru di club vocal membuat keributan. Entah apa yg diperbuat oleh anak baru tersebut.

DUGH!

"aww...appo..." baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap bokongnya yang barusan mencium lantai. Baekhyun mendongakan kepala melihat siapa yg barusan ditabraknya. Bukannya marah namja yang ditabrak baekhyun hanya tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu..." ujar baekhyun dingin seraya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang baru saja kau tabrak Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Itu bukan salahku. Kau saja yang menghalang-halangi jalanku."

"Huh, apa yang kau katakan barusan? Jelas-jelas kau yang berjalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri. Kau masih bisa mengataiku menghalangi jalanku?"

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu Park Chanyeol. Aku sibuk. Anak baru bernama jimin itu sedang membuat keributan di ruang club vocal."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. 'Tunggu...apa yang barusan ia katakan tadi? Jimin? Jimin membuat keributan?'

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, melihat baekhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya. "Hey tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang club dan seketika itu juga semua orang menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Oo..ketua!" ujar namja bernama chen.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Semua yang ada disana menunjuk kearah namja yang kini sedang berdiri diatas grandpiano yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat turun!" teriak baekhyun

GRAAKKK

Kali ini muncul sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang club.

"Yak Park Jimin! Cepat turun dari sana!"

Jimin yang melihat chanyeol memasukki ruangan seketika itu juga turun dari atas grandpiano. "H-hyung..."

Hyung? Semua yang ada disana tercengang dengan panggilan jimin pada chanyeol.

"Kau-" ucapan baekhyun terputus melihat chanyeol menarik tangan jimin.

"Jangan berbuat keanehan lagi kalau kau tidak ingin aku melaporkannya pada appa." ujar chanyeol membuat jimin menelan kasar ludahnya.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat dihadapan baekhyun dan menatap kesetiap orang yang yang ada disana. "Cepat minta maaf pada mereka." ujar chanyeol pada jimin.

Jimin hanya menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya, khas keluarga Park. "Semuanya maafkan aku."

Chanyeol pun menarik jimin keluar dari ruang club. Akhirnya si pembuat onar pergi juga.

"Kakak adik yang sangat mirip," celetuk chen

.

.

.

TUK TUK TUK

Lee seongsangnim mengetuk-ketuk papan tulis, membuat semua siswa didalan kelas memperhatikan sang wali kelas yang berdiri didepan kelas.

"Minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara festival tahunan. Dan seperti biasa akan ada acara class meeting, pembukaan stand setiap kelas dan juga prom night. Jadi ku harap kalian bisa menikmati acara festival tahunan ini."

Semua siswa disana bersorak gembira mendengar ucapan lee seongsangnim.

"Baiklah...apa ada yang punya usulan untuk stand kelas E?"

J-hope mengangkat tangannya keatas. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuka stand adu gulat?" usulnya langsung membuat seisi kelas meneriakinya.

"Saem..." kali ini Jongup mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan rumah hantu?"

Sontak baekhyun menolak usulan Jongup, membuat seisi kelas meledek baekhyun yang notabene takut akan semua hal yang berbau mistis.

"Ah..saem..bagaimana kalau kita membuka stand cafe saja." ujar Luna dengan bersemangat. "Aku ingin mendandani amber dan kyungsoo seperti maid." ujarnya bersemangat. Sepertinya usulan sulli cukup menarik. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat amber berpakaian layaknya yeoja normal dan juga para seme yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat melihat kyungsoo berubah menjadi eerrr cuttie maid?

"Baiklah...siapa yang setuju dengan usulan luna?" teriak lee seonsae. Dan satu persatu dari mereka pun mengangkat tangan tanda setuju.

"Ok..kalau begitu kita akan membuat stand cafe." teriak lee seonsae yang tidak kalah bersemangatnya. "Dan jangan lupakan. Kita harus bisa menang dalam classmeeting karena hadiah yang ditawarkan sangat menarik."

Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama kelanjutan cerita dari lee seonsae. "Hadiah utamanya adalah trip ke pulau Maldive."

Sontak seisi kelas berteriak mendengar ucapan guru mereka. "Jadi kita harus bisa menang!"

"Fighting!" teriakan anak kelas E menggema disepanjang koridor.

.

.

.

*uhuk* TBC

.

.

Apa-apaan iniiiii? Kenapa makin ga jelas aja jalan ceritanya ya. Aaaaaa... author bingung hahahaha *author mulai sarap atau emang sarap? abakain* Maafkan saya . Tangan dan otak berjalan dengan sendirinya wkwkwk. Jadilah seperti ini. Dan untuk kelanjutan FF ini sepertinya chapter selanjutnya bakal telat tayang (?) karena author sibuk hehe. Maafkan saya sekali lagi *bow*

.

.

Thanks to all. Review kalian selalu author baca berulang kali. Author jadi bersemangat.

Kamsa~

.

.

Next chapter?

Mind to review again?


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 8**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**(BTS AND ALL as cameo)**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**Note: warning! Di chapter ini ada sedikit adegan yang nyerempet ke arah rate M. Jadi bagi yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa diharapkan untuk men-SKIP jalan cerita untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan *ngeekk***

**Ok lets CHENKAIDOt**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 8 : Festival Musim Panas yang Tak Terduga!

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Bunyi palu bergema diseluruh ruang.

"Yak jongup-ah...tolong ambilkan beberapa paku disana." teriak j-hope dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah kaleng diatas meja guru.

"Yak angkat bannernya lebih keatas hoppie." kini terdengar teriakan namja bername tag suga.

"Ini sudah tinggi yonggi-ah. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memasangnya."

Suga menyilangkan tangannya didada. "Yak kau mengejekku hah?! Tanganku tidak sampai pabbo!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah cerewet." sindir j-hope

"haisshh..oke oke.." suga menyerah berdebat dengan j-hope.

Dan akhirnya banner pun terpasang dengan menawan diatas pintu kelas mereka. Anak-anak kelas E menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka berkerumun diluar kelas dan berdecak kagum melihat hasil karya mereka.

"Welcome to MOE MOE CAFE Kyaaaaa~" teriak Luna histeris yang disahut dengan teriakan anak-anak lainnya yang tidak kalah histeris.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Cepat bantu aku!" teriak Sulli seraya mendorong box besar dengan susah payah.

Mereka pun membantu Sulli untuk membawa box besar itu kedalam kelas yang telah mereka sulap menjadi cafe. Sulli mulai membuka segel box tersebut dan semua anak yang ada disana takjub melihat isi box tersebut.

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan semua peralatan ini?" ujar youngjae seraya menaikkan alisnya

"Yup." sulli mengangguk antusias disertai senyuman yang mengembang disudut bibirnya. "Dan seperti yang sudah disepakati kemarin. Amber dan kyungsoo akan menjadi maskot maid untuk cafe kita."

"Yak kami tidak bilang kalau kami mau melakukannya. Iya kan kyung," amber menyenggol pinggang kyungsoo sedangkan yang disenggol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luna menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Kalau kalian tidak mau. Kalian harus mengerjakan PR musim panas anak-anak satu kelas."

"Andwaeeeee!" teriakan Amber dan kyungsoo menggema disepanjang koridor hingga keluar gedung sekolah. Luna tatapan horor amber dan kyungsoo. Poor amber and kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa akhirnya datang juga. Festival musim panas! Ya, Sekolah mereka setiap tahunnya selalu menggelar festival musim panas dan setiap tahun pengunjung yang datang ke festival itu pun semakin bertambah. Itu karena sekolah mereka sangat terkenal di daerah Seoul.

KLING KLING

"Selamat datang di Moe Moe Cafe." ujar Amber dengan intonasi datar dan poker face-nya membuat pelanggan yang datang sedikit merinding meskipun ia terlihat cantik dengan balutan baju maid berwarna hitam dan rok berenda diatas lutut uga bandana berbentuk kuping kelinci yang terpasang manis diatas kepalanya.

PLETAK

Luna dengan kejamnya menjitak kepala Amber. "Yak, kau harus lebih lembut sedikit. Kau tidak ingin melihat pelanggan kita lari karena melihatmu kan?"

Amber mencibirkan bibirnya. Ia bersumpah akan membalas apa yang telah Luna perbuat padanya.

"Woaa..Krystal!" teriak Luna

"Krystal?" gumam Amber. "Andwaeee!" teriaknya setelah sadar dengan ucapan Luna.

'Andwaeee...Krystal tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini! So freaking ass!' Amber pun buru-buru mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian melayani pelanggan.

"Yak, Luna-ah. Dimana amber? Aku tidak sanggup melayani pelanggan sendirian." keluh kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut membuat dirinya terlihat sangat imut dimata para yeoja maupun seme yang menjadi pelanggan cafe mereka. Apalagi sekarang kyungsoo sedang bercosplay (?) layaknya maid dengan baju dan rok berenda seperti yang dikenakan Amber dan tentunya ditambah dengan wig ikal sepinggang berwarna coklat eboni membuatnya terliat seperti boneka hidup. Ughh~ kyeoptaaa. *nosebleed/?*

Luna menghela nafasnya. Ia berpikir sejenak kemudian sebuah ide muncul diotaknya "Baekhyun...dimana baekhyun? Ah, youngjae juga. Dimana mereka?"

.

.

.

Di lain tempat pada waktu yang sama. Kelas A yang paling terkenal disekolah itu juga membuka stand mereka dan tentu saja stand mereka adalah stand yang paling diburu oleh para pengunjung. Terutama para siswi dari luar sekolah mereka.

JRENG JRENG *backsound ceritanya /ngeekk/*

"Welcome to Host Club" ujar Kris dengan lantang dan fasih.

Dan semua yeoja yang mengantri didepan kelas mereka harus mengelap hidung mereka yang berdarah ketika namja tinggi dengan wajah blasterannya itu keluar dari peraduannya dan membungkuk dalam layaknya seorang pangeran yang sedang menerima kedatangan sang putri *author kebanyakan baca manga nih wkwk /slap/*

Kris lalu membuka pintu kelas A. Menampilkan ruang kelas yang telah disulap menjadi mini garden.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu noona? Mari ku antar." ujar Kai yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut seraya membungkuk lalu menggandeng salah satu yeoja yang mengantri dibarisan paling depan.

"Anda ingin memesan apa noona cantik? Atau anda ingin aku yang memilihkan menu untukmu?" Chanyeol terlihat sedang melayani pelanggan lain disudut ruangan. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan juga wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan tuxedo hitamnya.

"Secangkir macchiato dan strawberry blush, satu strawberry shortcake dan juga muffin. Silahkan menikmati hidangan cafe kami." terdengar suara lembut sang ketua kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sesorang Kim Jeon Myun. Namja yang akrab dipanggil suho itu terlihat sedang melayani pelanggan dengan senyum mematikannya.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak adil!" protes Baekhyun. "Kenapa kami juga harus memakai dress maid seperti kyungsoo sedangkan yang lainnya tidak," Baekhyun mengacungkan jarinya tepat didepan wajah Luna. Sungguh hal ini sangat menjengkelkan baginya. It's so freaking ass!

Luna tersenyum lebar. "Yak, itu karena hanya kau dan youngjae yang cocok memakainya. Kalian terlihat sangat cantik. Neomu kiyowo~"

"Enak saja! Aku ini namja! Aku tampan!" geram baekhyun.

"Berhentilah bertengkar. Kita harus kembali melayani pelanggan." ujar youngjae seraya membawa beberapa pesanan untuk pelanggan cafe mereka.

"Yak, dasar pabbo! Kenapa kau tidak ikut protes denganku huh?!" teriak baekhyun.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau protes tapi lihatlah pengunjung sangat banyak. Kau tega membiarkan kyungsoo bekerja sendirian eoh?"

Baekhyun hanya mencebikkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebagai aksi protes. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa youngjae akan menerima permintaan Luna untuk menjadi maid menggantikan amber yang sekarang entah bersembunyi dimana.

"Youngjae-ah...tolong antarkan pesanan ini kemeja no 7." pinta Suga selaku koki dicafe mereka.

"Yes sir!" Youngjae pun mengambil pesanan yang dimaksud oleh suga dan mengantarnya kemeja no 7.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan. Silahkan menikmati." ujar youngjae seraya menaruh 2 cangkir coklat hangat dan sepotong cheseecake diatas meja.

"Terima kasih" ujar sang pelanggan seraya menatap kearah youngjae sambil tersenyum. Cantik. Ya, pelayan itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress berendanya.

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menyadari siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya sekarang. "D-daehyun hyung..."

Suara ini...ia sangat mengenali suara ini. Apakah dia...

"Y-youngjae?"

BLUSH

Terlihat rona merah yang muncul dipipi putih milik youngjae. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa daehyun bisa ada dicafe mereka dan parahnya daehyun melihatnya dalam balutan dress maid. Damn it! Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada larangan bagi siapapun untuk datang kesana. Oh my...dia sangat malu harus berhadapan dengan kakaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Salahkan amber yang pergi seenak jidat meninggalkan cafe hanya karena krystal berkunjung ke cafe mereka dan sekarang ia dan baekhyun yang harus menggantikannya (secara tidak suka rela).

"Ehmm..." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan daehyun memandangi youngjae dengan seksama.

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang duduk dihadapan daehyun.

"Ah maaf..aku harus kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain," ujar youngjae melihat luhan memberikan tatapan sengit padanya.

"Tunggu..." Daehyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan youngjae ketika ia hendak beranjak pergi. "Duduklah disini dan minum bersama kami."

Luhan mendengus kesal dan menatap sebal kearah youngjae. "Maaf tapi aku sedang sibuk." tolak youngjae

Daehyun pun terpaksa melepas genggamannya dan merelakan gadis cantik -coret- namja manis itu pergi.

"Daehyunnie..." panggil Luhan manja. Tak ada respon dari daehyun. Ia sibuk memandangi youngjae yang sedang melayani pelanggan. Entah mengapa daehyun tidak suka melihat pelanggan yang sebagian besar adalah para seme genit (?) yang kini sedang menggoda dan mencari perhatian youngjae. Sungguh rasanya ia meninju muka mesum pelanggan yang dilayani oleh Youngjae.

"Yak Jung Daehyun!" Luhan sedikit berteriak dan mencubit pelan tangan daehyun.

"aww..." daehyun mengusap-usap tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat cubitan luhan.

Luhan memayunkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal kearah daehyun. "Aku kenyang. Ayo kita kembali kekelas."

Daehyun menatap cheesecakenya yang masih utuh dan belum disentuh sedikitpun diatas meja. "Tapi-"

"Aku ingin kembali kekelas." ujar Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Tadi Luhan memaksa dan menariknya kemari, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba ia minta untuk kembali kekelas. Daehyun sangat tidak mengerti tingkah laku luhan yang menurutnya aneh dan membingungkan itu.

"Oke..oke..kita kembali kekelas." daehyun tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan luhan dan lebih memilih untuk mengalah meskipun perutnya berdecit minta diisi dengan cheesecake yang menggiurkan itu. Tapi itulah daehyun. Dia akan selalu mengalah kalau itu menyangkut luhan.

Luhan pun berjalan mendahului daehyun keluar dari cafe kelas E dan daehyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Luhan-ah..." teriak daehyun ketika ia menyadari luhan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Daehyun terpaksa berlari menyusul luhan.

"Yak, kau kenapa eoh?" tanya daehyun pada luhan

Luhan hanya berdiam diri tanpa bersuara. "Yak, jawab pertanyaanku luhan."

"Apa kau menyukai youngjae?"

"Nde? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku daehyunnie."

Daehyun terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa pertanyaan luhan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Apa mungkin dia menyukai youngjae?

"Kau diam saja. Itu berarti kau menyukainya."

Daehyun tertawa mendengar pernyataan luhan. "Yak, kau ini bicara apa? Youngjae itu calon adikku."

"Adik?"

Daehyun lupa bahwa tidak ada yang mengetahui soal ini kecuali keluarga dan sahabat dekatnya. "Ya, appa akan segera menikah dengan ahjuma, ibu youngjae."

Luhan kaget mendengar cerita daehyun. Dan ia merutuki kesalahpahamannya. Ini berarti kesempatan yang bagus bagi luhan untuk mendapatkan daehyun kembali tanpa ada penghalang. Yah, itulah hipotesa awal baginya. Tapi mungkin ia harus sedikit meluruskan kesalahpahamannya agar kecurigaannya hilang untuk selamanya.

"Daehyunnie...aku ada sedikit urusan. Kau ke kelas duluan saja." ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan daehyun yang tercengang melihat perubahan sikap luhan yang sangat drastis.

.

.

.

"Youngjae-ah!" teriak Luna

"Ada apa lagi?" balas youngjae yang sedang merapikan meja

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku khawatir dengan Amber. Sejak pagi tadi dia tidak muncul kembali."

"Salah siapa? kau kan menyuruhnya berdandan ala maid."

"Iya..iya..itu salahku. Tolong aku youngjae-ah...jebal...bantu aku mencarinya. Ponsel amber tidak bisa ku hubungi."

Sebenarnya youngjae sangat malas. Ia sudah lelah melayani pelanggan. Tapi karena pada dasarnya youngjae anak yang baik hati jadilah ia menyetujui permintaan luna untuk membantunya mencari amber.

"Oke..oke.." ujar youngjae seraya menaruh tumpukkan gelas diatas meja

Youngjae pun dengan sedikit bermalas-malasan keluar dari kelas dan mulai mencari amber. "Huh, dasar merepotkan." gerutu youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah!" teriak seseorang ketika ia berjalan kearah lapangan dihalaman belakang.

"Hah~ siapa lagi yang memanggilku?" gerutu youngjae seraya membalikkan badannya. "Luhan sunbae?"

"Annyeong..." sapa Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Youngjae menatap luhan dengan raut wajah bingung. "Ada perlu apa sunbae mencariku?"

Luhan sedikit berdeham. "Emm..begini..aku ingin bertanya sedikit padamu." Luhan sedikit memberikan jeda ada ucapannya. "Apa benar kau dan daehyun akan menjadi kakak adik? Ah, maksudku apa benar paman jung akan menikah dengan ibumu?"

Sepertinya Luhan sudah banyak tahu tentang keadaan keluarganya sekarang dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan oleh youngjae.

"Itu benar. Kenapa sunbae tiba-tiba menayakan hal itu?"

"Ah aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya mendengar cerita dari daehyun."

Oh...jadi Luhan tahu semuanya dari daehyun hyung.

"Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa?" dahi youngjae berkerut.

"Memastikan bahwa kau tidak mengingkari janjimu dan kebetulan kau akan menjadi adik daehyun. Aku ingin meminta persetujuan darimu. Aku ingin kau merestuiku dengan daehyun."

KRAK

Tubuh youngjae serasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua dimana jantung yang menjadi pusat kehidupannya juga ikut terbelah. Apa harus secepat ini? Apa ia harus menjawab pernyataan luhan padanya. Sungguh rasanya ia menginginkan ada seseorang menembakkan peluru kekepalanya saat itu juga sehingga ia tidak harus merasakan sakit didadanya.

"Aku masih mengingat janjiku. Sunbae tidak perlu khawatir."

"Benarkah? Gumawo youngjae-ah" Luhan kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Mulai sekarang panggil saja aku hyung seperti kau memanggil daehyun."

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera Luhan memeluk erat tubuh kurus Youngjae.

"H-hyung..sesak..."

"Ah, mian.." ujar Luhan seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku lupa aku harus mencari amber. Annyeong hyung..." ujar Youngjae seraya berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan youngjae.

Luhan menatap punggung youngjae yang makin lama makin tidak terlihat. "Huh, ternyata sangat mudah menyingkirkan penghalang kecil."

.

.

.

Bukannya mencari amber, youngjae malah berbalik arah hendak kembali kekelasnya dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia ingin segera pulang kerumah. Tapi sayangnya ia masih terperangkap dalam pakaian maidnya. Ia tidak mungkin pulang dengan pakaian seperti itu kan? Ia pun berbelok masuk ketempat ganti anak laki-laki. Youngjae pun membuka kasar pintu loker miliknya dan menarik seragamnya dari dalam loker lalu membanting keras pintu loker hingga berbunyi nyaring. Youngjae menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu loker. Tubuhnya seketika itu juga merosot kebawah. Ia kembali teringat perkataan luhan tadi. Apakah ia benar-benar harus melakukan hal itu? Perasaan Youngjae bercampur aduk. Ia meremas kuat pakaiannya tepat dibagian dada sebelah kiri. Sesak? Ya, itulah yang dirasakan youngjae sekarang. Dan sebulir air matapun mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Youngjae mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah. Ia berdiri dengan berpegang pada pintu loker lalu berjalan menuju kedalam kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Ia menaruh seragamnya diatas wastafel. Youngjae menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mukanya yang kusut lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Kini ia menatap bayangan dirinya yang tercetak jelas dicermin. "Pabbo youngjae," lirihnya

KRIEK

Youngjae mengendikkan bahunya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati seseorang sekarang berdiri disampingnya. "H-hyung..."

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kau habis menangis?"

Youngjae segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti..tidak..aku hanya lelah..ya lelah..."

_Aku lelah dengan semua perasaan ini..._

Daehyun menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Kau bohong."

Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak berbohong. Untuk apa aku bohong padamu." ujarnya dingin untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya

Daehyun memegang dagu youngjae dan sedikit menariknya agar tatapan kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Matamu sembab. Kau masih ingin berbohong padaku?"

Youngjae menggeram dan menampik tangan daehyun. "Bukan urusanmu."

Daehyun menatap bingung kearah youngjae. Pasalnya calon dongsaengnya ini tengah dalam mood yang buruk. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Daehyun sangat penasaran.

"Ceritakan saja padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Youngjae kembali menatap tajam daehyun. "Apa kau yakin bisa membantuku?"

Daehyun sedikit ragu tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan pada youngjae bahwa ia bisa membantunya paling tidak mengusir mood buruknya.

"Aku ingin kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan sunbae."

Daehyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau yakin?"

Youngjae menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk tubuh youngjae. Entahlah, ia sangat tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari daehyun. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada seseorang. Oh youngjae...kau benar-benar seorang malaikat.

"Baiklah...aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan."

Inilah jawaban yang tidak ingin didengar oleh youngjae. Ia berusaha menutup rapat kedua telinganya. Tapi sialnya pendengarannya sangat tajam.

Youngjae menatap daehyun yang hendak pergi dari sana dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya menarik ujung seragam sekolah milik daehyun. Ia menggenggam erat ujung seragam daehyun. Tubuhnya bergetar dan daehyun bisa merasakan itu.

"Jangan pergi..." lirih youngjae dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga daehyun hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Air mata youngjae kembali membasahi pipinya. Tapi ia berusaha agar daehyun tidak melihatnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan beruntung ia masih memakai wig-nya sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

CHUP~

Entah sudah berapa kali youngjae terkaget dan membelalakan matanya. Kini ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat menempel dibibirnya yang basah karena menangis. Benda itu tadinya hanya menempel lama dibibirnya, tapi kini benda itu bergerak mengusap bibir bawahnya. Wajah youngjae yang tadinya memerah karena menangis kini semakin memerah karena perlakuan hyungnya. Youngjae sungguh tidak percaya bahwa daehyun akan menciumnya. Apakah ini berarti...daehyun menyukainya? atau ia hanya kasihan padanya? Persetan dengan semua itu. Yang ia butuh sekarang hanya meluapkan seluruh rasa penat dalam hatinya.

Youngjae dapat merasakan hembusan nafas daehyun yang menyapu pipinya. Membuat badannya seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi dan kini ia merasakan tangan daehyun membelai lembut surai coklatnya. Menekan pelan kepalanya dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panas. Ingin rasanya youngjae memiliki sihir untuk menghentikan waktu. Ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir lalu melihat daehyun pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi bayangan luhan yang mengintimidasinya membuat ia mendorong kasar tubuh daehyun.

Youngjae mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "A-apa yang kau lakukan huh?!" teriaknya. "Hiks...Aku benci padamu Jung Daehyun!" youngjae kembali berteriak dan memukul-mukul tubuh daehyun.

GREP

Daehyun memeluk tubuh youngjae yang bergetar hebat. Youngjae menangis. Ya, ia menangis dalam dekapan namja yang telah membuat dirinya kacau. Daehyun merasa seperti ada yang menyayat dada kirinya dengan sebilah pisau. Suara pilu tangisan seorang Yoo Youngjae membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Apakah ia sudah berubah? Apakah kini rasa BENCI yang dulu ada telah berganti dengan rasa CINTA?

"Kau jahat JUNG DAEHYUN! Hiks..."

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukkannya. Mencoba menenangkan youngjae.

"Kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada namja sepertimu."

DEG

Jantung daehyun serasa berhenti. Apa youngjae sedang menyatakan perasaannya padanya?

"Aku menyukaimu. I love you hyung."

DEG

Daehyun merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berputar diperutnya. Ia pun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap kedua obsidian youngjae. Ia menangkup kedua pipi youngjae dan kembali merampas ciuman youngjae. Daehyun tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya mengikuti intuisinya untuk melakukan hal itu pada dongsaengnya. Daehyun sepertinya benar-benar telah terperangkap dalam permainannya sendiri.

Daehyun mengulum bibir plum youngjae. Menyesapnya layaknya permen. Sungguh ia baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa bibir youngjae sangat manis. Lebih manis dari jutaan permen yang ada didunia. Daehyun merangkul pinggang ramping youngjae dan membuat youngjae sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan bokongnya mendarat halus diatas wastafel yang dingin.

"Eunghhmmhh..."

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan bibir daehyun tidak pernah lepas dari bibir youngjae. Entahlah, daehyun sangat tidak ingin melepas panggutan mereka walau hanya sedetik saja. Ia benar-benar menyukai benda kenyal itu. Dan apa kalian tahu? Hormon remaja diusia mereka berada pada titik tertinggi. Yah, seperti yang daehyun alami sekarang. Entah setan apa yang tengah mendiami tubuhnya. Daehyun menyingkap rok berenda yang masih melekat indah ditubuh youngjae dan mengelus paha putih youngjae. Tangannya yang bebas pun tak elak membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan youngjae. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit terekspose. Hanya sedikit dibagian atas.

Youngjae mendorong pelan dada daehyun. Membuat panggutan mereka terlepas dan menyisakan benang saliva yang menjuntai dibibir mereka. "Ja-jangan lakukan itu hyung." lirih youngjae dengan tatapan sayu. "Ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

Daehyun yang saat itu sudah kembali dari kesadarannya, meminta maaf pada youngjae. Ia merutuki dirinya yang telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar daehyun seraya memeluk erat tubuh mungil youngjae. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika youngjae tidak segera menghentikan aksinya. Bisa saja ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Lebih baik kalau kau mengganti pakaianmu sekarang dan pulang bersamaku." ujar daehyun seraya menatap tubuh youngjae yang errr sedikit terbuka dan...sexy... Damn! Daehyun merutuki hormon remajanya yang datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Youngjae terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui usulan daehyun. Ia pun segera turun dari atas wastafel dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar ganti.

Daehyun berjalan keluar dan menunggu youngjae didepan pintu ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian youngjae muncul dari dalam ruangan. Dengan segera daehyun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya pergi menyusuri koridor. Youngjae tertegun memperhatikan tangan daehyun yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan tangan itu darinya. Tidak akan!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bagaimana permisah? Apa kurang memuaskan? Jika iya maafkan author ya.

Dan terima kasih untuk readers setia author yang sudah banyak memberi masukan dan komentarnya.

Lalu soal plagiat. This Fanfic is Mine! Asli dari otak author. No Plagiarism! Okey

Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian ataupun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan.

.

.

Next chapter? Or delete?

Mind to review again?


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 9**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**(BTS AND ALL as cameo)**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9: I did it for you

.

.

Kicauan burung dipagi hari, tetesan embun yang menyegarkan dan juga sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Pagi yang sungguh indah. Youngjae yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan kini sibuk memotong pancake miliknya. Kepalanya tertunduk sedangkan kedua obsidiannya sibuk melirik kearah namja yang duduk dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hyung tercintanya. Daehyun dengan telaten mengolesi rotinya dengan selai keju lalu mengunyah rotinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia lalu menyambar tas sekolahnya dan menyeruput secangkir coklat hangat yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Aku selesai," ujar Daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan youngjae.

Youngjae yang melihat daehyun mendahuluinya dengan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar Daehyun.

"Hyung!" teriak youngjae

Daehyun yang sedang membuka pintu mobil barunya - karena mobil sportnya yang lama ia berikan pada Jongin - berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya dan menoleh kearah youngjae yang berlarian mengejarnya.

"Emm..hyung..bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya youngjae ragu-ragu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas ujung seragam sekolahnya.

"Masuklah..." ujar daehyun dengan wajah pokerfacenya.

Youngjae pun segera membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping daehyun yang memegang kemudi. Mobil sport merah itu pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung. Butuh waktu yang bisa dikatakan cukup lama untuk sampai kesekolah mereka karena hari ini jalanan sangat padat dan selama diperjalanan sepertinya daehyun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedetik pun. Youngjae sedikit melirik kearah namja disampingnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan laju mobilnya. Ia menatap intens wajah daehyun yang menurutnya tampan itu dan membuat pipinya memanas. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian panas (?) tempo hari.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Youngjae terlihat gelagapan. Ia terlihat seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Aa..aniya.." youngjae memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai didepan sekolah. Daehyun segera membuka pintu mobilnya lalu turun dan berjalan mendahului Youngjae tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Youngjae hanya bisa menatap punggung daehyun yang menghilang dari balik tangga koridor. Youngjae pun menghela nafas dan berjalan gontai menuju ke kelasnya. Baru saja ia sampai didepan kelas, ia sudah disambut dengan setumpuk pertanyaan dari anak-anak dikelasnya.

"Yak, Youngjae-ah...kemana saja kau kemarin? Ku kira kau juga ikut hilang bersama amber." ujar Luna dengan bibir mayunnya.

Youngjae memerlihatkan deretan giginya. "Hehe..maafkan aku..tiba-tiba aku diminta pulang kerumah oleh ibuku," bohong youngjae.

"Aisshh..kau seharusnya memberitahu kami sehingga kami tidak mencarimu seharian." gerutu Luna

"Hehehe...maafkan aku." ujar youngjae seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakang youngjae merangkul pundak youngjae dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Yak, sebenarnya kemarin kau kemana saja?" Sepertinya baekhyun tahu kalau youngjae tadi berbohong pada anak-anak satu kelasnya.

"Ti..tidak..aku tidak kemana-mana."

"Jangan bohong padaku. Kemarin kau bersama namja bernama daehyun itu bukan?"

"Sssttt," youngjae segera membungkam mulut baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Jangan keras-keras. Da-darimana kau tahu semuanya?"

Baekhyun menyungingkan cengirannya. "Aku tahu dari siapa itu tidak penting."

GREP

Baekhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Youngjae. "Lebih baik kau hati-hati dengan namja bernama Luhan."

Youngjae menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan. Darimana sahabatnya yang satu itu bisa tahu semua yang terjadi? Youngjae sangat yakin dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada baekhyun tentang status dan juga kondisinya.

"Hey kalian berdua! Seonsaenim sudah menunggu dilapangan. Cepatlah berganti pakaian." teriak Suga dari ambang pintu kelas.

Baekhyun dan youngjae pun segera berlari keruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam olahraga.

"Youngjae-ah, kau harus menceritakan secara detail padaku." Baekhyun ber-wink ria dihadapan youngjae sementara youngjae hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah baekhyun seperti orang idiot (?).

.

.

.

"Yak, sekarang chanyeol menggiring bola. Dia menendang kearah Kris. Dan apakah Kris bisa membobol pertahanan lawan. Dan...GOALLLL! 3 score untuk kelas A." - Terdengar suara komentator yang sedang mengamati pertandingan antar kelas yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka.

"Kyaaaaaa Kris hebatttt"

"My Prince. We love you. kyaaaa~"

Yah, begitulah kira-kira suara berisik anak-anak gadis yang melihat pertandingan sepakbola antar kelas dimana kelas A lolos masuk ke babak final.

"Sepertinya lawan kita sangat hebat." ujar J-hope

"Yeah, kurasa ini akan sulit." timpal Jongup.

"Hey hey. Kalian jangan pesimis seperti itu. Kalian harus yakin kalian bisa menang. Ingat...hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke pulau Maldive." Luna memberi semangat pada tim kelas E. "Lagipula kita punya anak mantan timnas junior." Luna menunjuk-nujuk kearah Youngjae.

"Heee?" mereka sontak kaget mendengar penuturan Luna.

"Tapi itu sudah sangat lama." cengir Youngjae

"Baiklah...ayo kita kalahkan kelas A!" teriak J-hope bersemangat yang disahut dengan teriakan anak-anak yang lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menang." ujar seseorang dibalik pohon oak diujung lapangan dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas disudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Atmosfer lapangan semakin memanas ditambah teriknya matahari dimusim panas. Anak-anak kelas E bersorak memberi dukungan untuk team mereka dengan semangat. Beberapa dari mereka membawa galon kosong (?) dan terompet, membunyikannya keras-keras seperti sedang menonton pertandiangan piala dunia.

"Ckck...dasar anak kampungan." sindir anak-anak kelas A

Anak-anak kelas E sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sindiran dari kelas A. Mereka malah semakin keras membunyikan galon dan terompet mereka membuat sebagian anak kelas A menggerutu.

PRITTT PRITTT

Wasit membunyikan peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai. Team kelas A sepertinya memegang kendali permainan. Mereka bermain dengan gesit dan lincah, membuat team kelas E kewalahan.

"Youngjae-ah, sekarang giliranmu masuk kelapangan." ujar Suga seraya memberi highfive pada youngjae yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Youngjae pun segera mengencangkan tali sepatunya dan berlari memasuki lapangan. Youngjae dapat merasakan lembutnya rerumputan yang ia pijak begitu pula dengan udara segar disekitarnya. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Ia seperti sedang memutar waktu kembali ke masa ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Youngjae mengendarkan pandangannya dan pandangannya tertuju pada salah seorang yang duduk dikursi cadangan, tepatnya dikursi cadangan team lawan. Ia tersenyum pada orang itu, tapi sesaat kemudian senyumannya memudar ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Ya, youngjae sedari tadi memperhatikan daehyun yang duduk dikursi cadangan, tapi kini ia malas untuk sekedar menengok kearah daehyun karena disana ada luhan yang bergelayut manja disamping daehyun.

DUK

Operan bola dari J-hope sedikit meleset. "Yak Youngjae-ah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Fokuslah pada pertandingan!" teriak J-hope selaku kapten team kelas E.

"Mian..." teriak Youngjae. Youngjae pun segera menfokuskan dirinya pada pertandingan. Sebisa mungkin ia membuang jauh segala pikiran negatifnya. 'Kau harus fokus Yoo Youngjae.' - batinnya.

Disaat youngjae sedang mencoba memfokuskan dirinya, tiba-tiba bola melayang datang menghampirinya.

SYUUUU~ DUAAKKK!

Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya terhempas keatas lapangan yang keras. Ia dapat merasakan rumput yang basah membelai kulitnya dan ia dapat melihat langit cerah yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan putih sebelum bayangan hitam menutupi kedua matanya.

"Youngjae!" teriak daehyun dari arah kursi cadangan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dilapangan. Ia pun segera melepaskan tangan luhan yang bergelayutan dilengannya dan berlari menghampiri dongsaengnya.

"Youngjae-ah...ireona...kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" daehyun mengguncang tubuh youngjae dalam dekapannya. Hanya gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari bibir Youngjae. Dengan sigap daehyun menggendong youngjae untuk segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan para pemain lain yang mengerubungi mereka memberikan jalan padannya.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang melihat aksi daehyun segera beranjak dari kursi penonton dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berdua menggumamkan sesuatu, berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabat mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan hah? Dasar licik. Kalian mau bermain kotor?" teriak Jongup seraya menarik kaos milik namja dari team lawan.

"Jongup hentikan!" terlihat J-hope melerai pertengkaran mereka. Ia menarik badan Jongup menjauhi namja yang menabrak Youngjae hingga Youngjae terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri diatas lapangan.

Jongup terlihat mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sekarang sudah tidak ada pemain cadangan lagi yang bisa diandalkan."

J-hope menepuk pundak jongup. "Tenanglah, setidaknya kita masih memiliki team yang solid. Dan aku mengandalkanmu Jongup-ah."

Jongup mengangguk lemah. Kekuatan team lawan lebih besar daripada team mereka. Sulit bagi team mereka untuk bisa memenangkan pertandingan antarkelas ini.

.

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

.

'Youngjae-ah...bertahanlah...' - batin daehyun seraya menatap wajah pucat dongsaengnya yang ada didekapannya.

Daehyun mendobrak kasar pintu ruang UKS dan segera merebahkan Youngjae diatas salah satu tempat tidur yang ada. "Uisanim...cepat tolong dia." teriak daehyun ketika sang dokter datang menghampirinya dengan segala macam peralatan medis ditangannya.

Sang dokter pun mulai memeriksa keadaan Youngjae. Ia membuka kotak obat yang ada disampingnya dan menyuntikkan sesuatu ditangan Youngjae. "Ia tidak sadarkan diri karena trauma yang mengenai tubuh bagian belakangnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar. Tapi aku ingin memastikannya lebih lanjut apakah ada kerusakan pada tulang belakangnya atau tidak."

Terlihat raut wajah daehyun yang mencemaskan keadaan dongsaengnya. "Lakukan yang terbaik yang bisa Anda lakukan uisanim."

Daehyun berjalan gontai keluar ruang UKS, meninggalkan dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Youngjae.

"Yak...bagaimana keadaan youngjae?" ujar baekhyun segera setelah melihat daehyun keluar dari dalam UKS.

"Uisanim sedang memeriksanya. Dia belum sadarkan diri." balas daehyun

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Youngjae." gumam kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping baekhyun seraya menggigit kuku jari-jarinya.

.

.

.

"Good Job...kerja yang sangat bagus. Ini untukmu." ujar Luhan seraya memberikan selembar cek pada seorang namja.

"Te..terima kasih Luhan-sii." ujar namja itu seraya menjabat tangan Luhan yang segera saja dilepas oleh Luhan.

"Pergilah..." ujar Luhan seraya menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan kode pada namja itu untuk pergi. "Ingat...jangan katakan hal ini pada orang lain. Atau aku akan membuat keluargamu benar-benar kehilangan segalanya." Luhan menyunggingkan smirk-nya dan menatap tajam kearahnya membuat bulu kuduk namja itu berdiri seketika itu juga. Namja itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat tertawa dengan rencananya yang berhasil kali ini.

CLICK

Terdengar samar-samar suara kamera dari kejauhan. Sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana. Luhan dengan santainya tertawa dan menggumamkan nama Youngjae. "Kelas bodoh memang seharusnya tidak akan pernah bisa menang. Dan kau Youngjae-ah...jangan harap kau bisa menang dariku. Daehyun milikku. Hanya milik Luhan seorang."

.

.

.

KRIET

Daehyun membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak mengusik seseorang yang sedang tertidur diruangan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa bersuara, menatap tajam kearah namja yang terlelap diatas ranjang berukuran king size. Wajah namja itu terlihat sangat menikmati mimpi indahnya dengan efek cahaya bulan yang mengenai paras tampannya, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Daehyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya supaya ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah namja itu. Dibelainya pipi chubby namja itu dan terlihat sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajah daehyun. Daehyun menggeser sedikit badannya. Kini ia dapat melihat perban yang yang melilit dibeberapa tempat ditubuh namja itu. Disentuhnya perban itu satu per satu dengan pelan karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan namja yang sedang tertidur itu, lalu kembali dibelainya pipi namja itu. Sungguh rasanya seperti ada ribuan cambuk yang menguliti kulitnya. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh namja itu sekarang juga. Yah, walaupun dokter sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa Youngjae baik-baik saja dan beruntung Youngjae tidak mengalami cidera serius. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya itu.

Daehyun menatap lama wajah damai Youngjae dan tanpa disadarinya ia mengecup ringan bibir youngjae. Hanya sepersekian detik bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan daehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu beranjak keluar kembali tanpa bersuara. Youngjae yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kedatangan daehyun sejak tadi akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Tangannya yang terlilit selang infus menyentuh bibirnya. Terlihat semburat merah mewarnai pipi putihnya. Dan sepertinya Youngjae tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami terasa seperti kenyataan. Hey, Youngjae-ah, kau tidak sedang bermimpi.

.

.

.

"Youngjae-ah!" terdengar teriakan Luna membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearah pintu kelas dan menatap kaget dengan kehadiran seorang namja dengan pipi chubby-nya dan senyumannya yang menawan itu.

"Youngjaeiieee!" teriak baekhyun seraya bangkit dan menerjang tubuh kurus Youngjae. "Naega nomu bogoshiposooo~"

"Uhuk..uhuk..yak baek..sesak," ujar Youngjae berusaha melepas pelukan erat baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun hanya melemparkan senyum idiotnya.

"Wahhh, Youngjae-ah...kau masih hidup?!" teriak J-hope yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh suga. "Akh, yak, appo!"

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak menendangmu keluar jendela," ujar Suga membuat siswa yang lain tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Hey, sudahlah...tidak perlu bertengkar." lerai Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah...selamat datang kembali," kini giliran kyungsoo yang merangkul youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum menatap teman-teman sekelasnya. "Terima kasih...dan maaf aku membuat pertandingan menjadi kacau."

"Itu tidak masalah. Hmm..asalkan kau mentraktir kami." Amber menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Yak,seharusnya kau mentraktir kami juga." celetuk Luna. "Kemana saja kau saat yang lain sibuk mengurus cafe hah?!"

Amber hanya bisa mempertontonkan deretan gigi putihnya dan membuat V-sign dengan jarinya.

"Hey hey..jangan bertengkar lagi. Seonsanim sudah datang." ujar Sulli membuat semuanya segera kembali kebangku mereka masing-masing dan mulai membuka buku catatan mereka.

.

.

.

KRINGGGGG

Terdengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa mulai berdesakan berhamburan keluar kelas. Kebanyakan dari mereka berjalan menuju kantin. Ya, ini lah waktu terbaik untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Seperti halnya anak-anak yang lain, Luhan pun bergegas ke kantin hendak menyusul daehyun dan yang lainnya.

NGINGGGGGGGG~ TEST TEST

Terdengar suara bising yang sedikit memekakkan telinga. Para siswa yang sedang menikmati istirahat mereka seketika itu juga menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah pengumuman yang penting yang disiarkan secara langsung lewat speaker yang ada disetiap lorong sekolah mereka.

ZZZZTTT ZZTTTTT (Suara berisik dari speaker)

_"Good job...kerja yang sangat bagus. Ini untukmu."_

_"Te..terima kasih Luhan-sii."_

_"Ingat...jangan katakan hal ini pada orang lain. Atau aku akan membuat keluargamu benar-benar kehilangan segalanya. Hahaha...kelas bodoh memang seharusnya tidak akan pernah bisa menang_."

ZZZTTT ZZTTT NGINGGGG

Semua orang yang mendengar percakapan yang baru saja disiarkan pun tercengang. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa ratu sekolah yang terkenal cantik dan juga penuh attitude itu bisa bermain kotor hanya agar kelas mereka bisa menang.

PSSTT PSSTT

"Apa benar dia melakukan hal itu?"

"Tega sekali."

"Curang."

Banyak suara berbisik yang terdengar sangat jelas dikuping Luhan. Luhan yang saat itu sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin pun segera berbelok arah, meninggalkan ribuan pasang mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa semua itu benar? Luhan yang merencanakan ini semua?" ujar Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. Berita tentang kecurangan Luhan telah didengar oleh semua siswa dan hal itu membuat Luhan kerap kali menjadi bahan ejekan anak kelas lain. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dahinya berkerut menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini. Apa ada seseorang yang ingin memfitnahnya?"

"Tapi suaranya sangat mirip dengan suara Luhan." ujar Kai

"Iya benar. Sangat mirip." sahut Chanyeol

"Kalau seperti ini, nama kelas A pasti akan tercoreng dengan tindakan Luhan yang tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kecurangan." ujar Kris. "Kita harus mencari tahu kebenarannya."

"Tidak perlu." sebuah suara menginterupsi. Semua yang duduk melingkari meja makan itu pun menolehkan kepala mereka, menatap kearah seorang namja yang berdiri disamping tempat duduk Kris. "Aku punya semua bukti tentang tindak kecurangan yang dilakukan teman kalian."

"Apa yang kau katakan Im Jae Bum?" ujar Kris

Namja itu pun merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah iPhone. Ia mengangangkat iPhone miliknya dan memperlihatkan video hasil rekamannya. Semua yang ada disana terbelalak melihat rekaman video amatir itu. Sungguh, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan benar-benar melakukan itu semua. Apa yang sebenarnya menjadi modus dari tindakan luhan?

GRUSAK GRUSUK BRAK BRUK

Seorang namja lain dengan rambut orangenya berlarian menghampiri Kris dan yang lainnya. "Hosh..hosh..hosh..Lu-hosh.."

"Ambil nafas dalam-dalam Taehyung-ah," ujar Kris

"Hosh hosh..Lu-luhan sunbae... Hosh... Dia ada diatap sekolah. D-ia berdiri diatas ujung pembatas seperti hendak melompat terjun dari atap sekolah."

"Mwo?!" teriak Chanyeol sedangkan daehyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar kantin menuju ketempat yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"Daehyun-ah! Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol seraya berlari mengikuti daehyun begitu pula dengan Kris dan Kai serta Jaebum.

.

.

.

BRAAKKKKK

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka oleh satu tendangan dari daehyun. Ia pun segera berlari keluar dan mendapati luhan berdiri diatas ujung pembatas.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati daehyun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Angin sepoi bertiup kencang membuat rambut luhan yang sedikit panjang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Luhan menyipitkan kedua matanya dan ia dapat melihat beberapa dari teman daehyun ikut menyusulnya dibelakang. Begitu pula dengan Youngjae dan teman-temannya yang mendapat kabar dari taehyung segera pergi kesana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Cepat turun dari situ! Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil!" teriak daehyun

"Huh, apa yang aku lakukan? Apa pedulimu padaku Jung Daehyun?!" ujar Luhan seraya tertawa.

Daehyun berjalan perlahan berusaha mendekati luhan yang masih asik menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti disitu!" teriak Luhan seraya menunjuk kearah daehyun. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Luhan-ah..." lirih daehyun.

"Kau...aku melakukan semua ini karena kau! Apa kau tahu itu?!" lirih luhan. "Aku melakukan semua ini agar kelas kita menang. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Tapi sepertinya kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Kau ingin mengejekku dan merendahkanku seperti yang mereka lakukan. Iya kan?! Jawab aku Jung Daehyun!"

"Luhan aku-"

"Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu luhan." teriak seorang namja. Semua yang ada disana menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Namja itu menatap tajam kearah Luhan. Ia pun dengan mantapnya berjalan menghampiri Luhan tanpa mengacuhkan ancaman luhan untuk melompat dari atas pembatas.

"Berhenti Sehun-ah...ku bilang berhenti!" teriak Luhan dengan setetes air mata yang lolos melewati ekor matanya.

Melihat Sehun yang semakin mendekat membuat luhan kehabisan akal. Perlahan luhan memundurkan kakinya dan berulang kali melihat kebelakang kearah halaman sekolah yang terlihat sangat jauh dari atas atap sekolah. Hanya tinggal 1 langkah lagi dan bisa dipastikan Luhan dapat melompat dari sana kapan pun yang ia mau.

GREP

Luhan tersentak. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Sehun melingkar dipinggangnya. Memeluknya erat layaknya anak kecil yang hampir kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

"Se-sehun-ah..."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati kedua obsidian Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Pabboya," gumam sehun.

Bagai terhantam tembok baja yang kuat, tangis Luhan pecah begitu saja ketika ia menatap wajah teduh namja yang memeluknya. Kini tangan Sehun meraih pipi Luhan, mengusap bulir air mata yang jatuh dari kelopaknya, sedangkan Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan isakkannya dengan meremas pundak seragam Sehun. Tubuh luhan bergetar hebat. Ia sangat takut dan merutuki kebodohannya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang dipastikan bisa ambruk kapan saja dan dengan satu gerakan ia menurunkan tubuh kurus luhan dari atas pembatas, lalu menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pundak dan lutut belakang luhan. Luhan kembali tersentak dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya. Wajahnya yang memerah ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Sehun sedangkan tangannya yang bebas memeluk erat leher Sehun.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian. Aku akan mengurusnya," ujar Sehun seraya pergi meninggalkan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap dirinya dan luhan dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

TBC *ohok*

.

.

Mian...lagi2 update lama hehehe *nyengir *ditabok

Ini karena ide author tiba2 mentok kepentok tembok *ngeekk

Alhasil ide baru keluar setelah sekian lama author bertapa *eh?

Baiklah...bagaimana menurut readers? Semakin menegangkan kah? *seperti aja

Tapi derita Youngjae baru saja akan dimulai kkk *dicekek abang jae *ampun bang

Dan ortu mereka berdua bakal pulang ke Seoul

So keep support me for continuing this FF or I will delete it *dihajar massa

.

.

Mind to review again?


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 10**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**(BTS AND ALL as cameo)**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks*. Dirty talk. **

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10 : Can you know my feeling?

.

.

Pintu utama rumah berwarna emas terbuka lebar. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ballroom yang berhiaskan patung-patung bergaya Eropa dengan lukisan abstrak hasil karya seniman jalanan asal Paris. Ia pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruangan yang terletak diujung koridor. Sehun dengan segera membuka pintu ruangan itu dan terpampanglah ruang bergaya classic yang didominasi oleh warna hitam putih. Ia berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur berukuran king size, lalu merebahkan namja yang sejak tadi bergelayut dalam gendongannya. Sehun mengangkat tinggi selimut sampai menutupi sebagian tubuh namja itu, lalu mengacak lembut surai coklat eboni namja tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

GREP

Namja itu memegang erat tangan Sehun ketika Sehun bergerak untuk beranjak dari sana. Sehun pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja yang terlihat ketakutan itu. Ia juga dapat merasakan tangan namja itu bergetar hebat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." lirih Luhan

Sehun menatap luhan yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dan juga air mata yang mulai berlinang disudut matanya. Ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan luhan, mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua obsidian hazel yang selalu dikaguminya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu berada disini...disampingmu..." ujar Sehun seraya membelai lembut pipi luhan. "Tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku..." lirihnya

Luhan kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menahan air mata yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. "Maafkan aku Sehunnie..."

Sehun merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat namja yang sangat dicintainya menangis dihadapannya. Ia pun segera mendekap tubuh rapuh luhan. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh luhan bergetar hebat dan pundaknya basah karena tangis luhan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Sehun mencoba untuk mengeratkan dekapannya dan mengusap punggung luhan, berharap namja itu akan menghentikan tangisannya.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Hanya dentingan jam yang terdengar ditelinga Sehun. Tidak ada lagi isakan atau suara tangis. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, melihat wajah damai luhan yang tertidur dipundaknya. Ia merebahkan tubuh luhan dan mengangkat selimut hingga menutupi tubuh luhan, lalu mengecup sekilas keningnya. Sehun kembali menatap wajah luhan. Bagai terperangkap dalam sebuah labirin, keindahan luhan sepertinya telah menjadi candu baginya hingga ia tak bosan-bosannya memandangi wajah tampan namja yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Saranghae hyung..." sebuah senyuman terulas dibibir Sehun. Ia pun kembali mengecup kening luhan, lalu ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, menyongsong mimpi indah yang menanti dihadapannya.

.

.

.

TRAK TRAK

Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Youngjae yang sejak tadi hanya mengais-ngais sup yang ada dihadapannya tanpa ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Wajah Youngjae terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya bisa ditebak oleh daehyun.

"Kau sedang memikirkan luhan?" ujar daehyun memecah keheningan

TUK

Youngjae menghentikan kegiatan mengais-ngaisnya. Kini ia menatap tajam kearah namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak pergi menemui luhan?"

Daehyun menghentikan acara mengunyah makanannya tanpa membalas tatapan tajam Youngjae. "Sudah ada Sehun yang menjaganya."

"Tapi-"

"Diamlah dan habiskan makananmu." titah daehyun

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Habiskan makananmu atau aku yang akan memakanmu."

"Nde?!" Youngjae melebarkan matanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan hyung-nya.

"Tsk...buka mulutmu." titah daehyun seraya menyodorkan sesendok penuh sup.

Youngjae menatap sendok yang disodorkan daehyun padanya dengan raut muka sedih. "Apa luhan hyung sudah makan? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya ia bertambah kurus saja." gumam Youngjae

"Yak, berhenti memikirkan keadaan orang lain. Pikirkan keadaan dirimu sendiri." bentak daehyun.

Youngjae tersentak akibat ucapan daehyun yang menggema dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah. Daehyun yang menyadari kesalahannya pun segera meminta maaf pada Youngjae. "Maafkan aku...aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu...hanya saja kau seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu sendiri. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah luhan lakukan padamu? Dia yang telah membuat luka ditubuhmu. Dia hampir saja membuatmu lumpuh."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil." ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum membuat daehyun terperangah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang tengah ada dipikiran Youngjae.

Daehyun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Youngjae,"Haha...kenapa aku bisa menyukai anak seperti dia."

"Nde?!"

Daehyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya,"Cepat habiskan makananmu atau kau lebih memilih untuk tidur diluar?!"

"Yak, ancaman macam apa itu? Aku tidak mau makan!"

"Tsk..anak ini...sekarang kau pilih. Habiskan makananmu atau kau tidur diluar atau...kau ingin tidur denganku?"

Wajah Youngjae pun berubah menjadi merah padam akibat ucapan daehyun. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh daehyun yang semakin mendekat.

Deg Deg

Irama jantung Youngjae terdengar tidak beraturan. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh daehyun yang berjarak hanya 1 inchi saja.

"Kuhitung sampai lima..."

Deg Deg

"1...2..."

Deg Deg

"3...4..."

"Hentikan permainanmu hyung." Youngjae memberanikan dirinya menatap daehyun.

Kini ia dapat dengan jelas melihat bayangan dirinya tercetak dikedua manik hitam daehyun.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak sedang bermain-main," ujar daehyun seraya ber-smirk ria.

GREPPP

Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya terangkat keatas. "A-apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" Daehyun mengangkat tubuh youngjae dan menggendongnya diatas bahunya seperti membawa karung beras. "Kyaaaaa~ turunkan aku hyung!" ronta Youngjae, sedangkan daehyun hanya tertawa sambil menggendong Youngjae ke kamarnya.

BRUKKK

Daehyun menghempaskan tubuh Youngjae diatas kasur berukuran king size. Youngjae sedikit tersentak dan meringis ketika bokongnya dengan keras mencium kasur nan empuk itu.

"Yak hyung...a-apa yg sedang kau rencanakan?!" Youngjae menatap takut pada namja yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

Daehyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Youngjae sedikitpun. Ia pun beranjak menaiki kasur berukuran king size itu dan merebahkan dirinya disamping youngjae.

"Kau berat juga...pundakku sakit sekali."

"Mwo?! Yak, aku tidak seberat yang kau katakan." protes Youngjae. "Kalau aku berat kenapa kau menggendongku? Seharusnya kau-"

GREPPP

Daehyun menarik tubuh youngjae agar sejajar dengan dirinya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk." ujar Daehyun dengan mata terpejam dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Youngjae.

DEG DEG

Irama jantung Youngjae mulai tidak beraturan lagi. Wajah damai seorang Jung Daehyun yang sedang tertidur membuat Youngjae tak henti-hentinya meramalkan mantra untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang melompat kesana kemari. Oh God, tenangkan dirimu Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

.

CIP CIP CIP

Suara kicauan burung dipagi hari terdengar sangat merdu. Sinar matahari menerobos celah jendela, menghangatkan ruangan berarsitektur classic. Youngjae dengan enggannya membuka kedua bola matanya. Menatap samar-samar pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Youngjae melebarkan kedua matanya tatkala ia sadar apa yang sedang berada didepan matanya. Kulit tan dengan tekstur wajah tegas, rambut hitam kelam dan juga bibir tebal yang ugghhh sepertinya ia mengalami shockterm (suhu meningkat drastis). Youngjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

"Youngie-ah!" terdengar teriakan dari luar kamar.

Youngjae terhenyak mendengar suara nan merdu yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Suara lembut yang sangat dirindukan olehnya. "Eomma..." Youngjae menyibak selimut yang dipakainya, hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

GREP

Youngjae merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangan dan membuatnya kesusahan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati daehyun masih tertidur dengan mata terpejam.

"Hyung...singkirkan tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa-"

GREP BUKKK

Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya terhempas kembali diatas kasur nan empuk itu. "H-hyung..." Youngjae menatap daehyun yang masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Lima menit saja...biarkan seperti ini." ujar daehyun sambil berbisik.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tepat diambang pintu. "Dae- Youngie?" Eomma youngjae menatap bingung pada dua namja yang sedang tidur bersama diatas ranjang yang sama.

"Eo-eomma..." suara Youngjae tercekat. Ia segera menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari daehyun dan beranjak memeluk sang ibunda. "Eomma...aku rindu padamu." Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya.

Eomma Youngjae membalas pelukkan sang anak dengan erat. "Eomma juga merindukanmu sayang. Tapi...apa yang kau lakukan dikamar hyungmu chagi?"

"A..em..itu.." Youngjae bingung harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dia hanya mencoba membangunkanku." ujar daehyun dengan wajah dinginnya.

Eomma Youngjae menatap kedua namja itu bergantian. "Aa..em..itu benar. Aku sedang membangunkan hyung. Ah eomma, aku sangat merindukan masakanmu. Ayo kita bikin sarapan berdua." ujar Youngjae seraya menarik pelan tangan sang ibu keluar dari kamar daehyun. Eomma Youngjae mempercayai apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh anaknya dan ia tidak bertanya lagi soal Youngjae yang berada dikamar daehyun.

"Eumm..eomma..bagaimana suasana di jeju? Apa disana sangat menyenangkan?" Youngjae membuka pembicaran setelah mereka berdua sampai di ruang tempat mereka menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

"Ne, sangat menyenangkan. Yah, walaupun appamu sering meninggalkan eomma sendirian karena harus mengurus perusahan cabang disana, tapi eomma senang berada disana."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum, Mansion yang kami tinggali disana cukup luas dan udara disana sangat menyegarkan. Kau harus mencobanya sayang." cerita eomma Youngjae dengan senyum bahagia.

Youngjae membalas senyuman eommanya. "Hmm...baiklah. Lain kali aku akan pergi kesana bersama eomma dan appa."

Pembicaraan anak dan ibu itu membuat mereka lupa akan waktu hingga mereka baru menyadari bahwa masakan hasil karya mereka kini telah tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Yah, melepas rindu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Sayang...pergilah. Beritahukan pada hyungmu kalau sarapan sudah siap."

"Yes Mam!" teriak Youngjae seraya beranjak pergi kekamar daehyun

TOK TOK TOK

Youngjae mengetuk pintu kamar daehyun. "Hyung, apa kau tidur lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar daehyun. Youngjae pun akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar kakaknya. Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat didalam kamar.

"Hyung. Daehyun hyung." panggil Youngjae.

SERRRRRRRR

Terdengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung, kau didalam?" teriak Youngjae tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi

CEKLEK

Bagai berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, detak jantung Youngjae berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Apa yang disuguhkan dihadapannya kini membuat ia kehabisan oksigen dan suhu tubuh yang meningkat drastis. Bagaimana tidak kalau kau melihat orang yang kau sukai hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan tubuh bagian atas tertampang dengan jelas tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya.

Youngjae pun dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menutupi kedua matanya dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran 'pervert'nya jauh-jauh.

"H-hyung...sarapan sudah siap. Eo-eomma menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu." ujar Youngjae terbata-bata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

SERRR~

Bau maskulin tercium dihidung mancung Youngjae. Bau itu berasal dari aroma sabun yang dipakai daehyun, membuat Youngjae mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang kian berpacu dengan cepat.

GREP

Nafas Youngjae tercekat. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kekar daehyun memeluk lehernya. "H-hyung..."

Daehyun ber-smirk ria melihat Youngjae gelagapan. "Katakan pada ahjuma. Aku akan segera pergi keruang makan." bisik daehyun tepat ditelinga Youngjae membuat Youngjae semakin berusaha keras untuk menetralkan detak jantung dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"A-aku akan memberitahukannya pada eomma." ujar youngjae seraya berlari keluar kamar.

Daehyun melipat kedua tangannya didada dan tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah laku youngjae yang menggemaskan. Ia pun beranjak mengambil pakaiannya dan memasangnya ditubuh atletisnya. Celana jeans selulut dan kaos putih cerah membuatnya terlihat tampan walau hanya memakai pakaian yang sangat simple. Ia sedikit menata rambutnya lalu beranjak keluar menuju ruang makan tempat Youngjae dan yang lainnya berkumpul menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Youngjae dan eommanya.

Daehyun pun mengambil tempat duduk disebelah youngjae, berdekatan dengan ayahnya yang duduk diujung meja. Ia melihat makanan yang sangat banyak dengan lapar. Jakunnya terlihat naik turun menelan saliva karena bau harum masakan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya," ujar eomma Youngjae pada daehyun. Daehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyendok sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Ehem..." Mr. Jung berdeham dan semua pasang mata kini tertuju padanya. "Aku ingin memberi pengumuman untuk kalian."

Lama mereka menatap Mr. Jung yang kian tak kujung bicara hingga pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Pernikahan kami akan segera dilakukan secepatnya."

TUK

Daehyun menaruh sendoknya diatas piring, lalu bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi tanpa mengacuhkan teriakan Mr. Jung yang memanggilnya.

"Yak dasar anak kurang ajar...dengarkan saat orang tua sedang berbicara...yak!" Meskipun Mr. Jung berteriak memanggil-manggil daehyun, daehyun tetap tidak mengacuhkannya dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruang makan.

"Tenangkan dirimu yeobbo..." ujar eomma Youngjae seraya memijit pundak Mr. Jung

"Biar aku yang bicara pada hyung," ujar Youngjae seraya pergi mengejar daehyun.

Youngjae berjalan membuntuti daehyun. Ternyata sang kakak pergi ke taman yang terletak dibelakang rumah megah mereka. Disana daehyun berdiri memandangi keindahan kota Seoul yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Udara disini sangat menyegarkan," ujar Youngjae yang berdiri disebelah daehyun seraya mengikuti arah pandang daehyun.

SYUUU~

Angin sepoi berhembus menerpa kulit mereka. Udara sejuk menyegarkan badan dan menenangkan pikiran mereka. Youngjae melirikkan matanya, memandangi wajah sang kakak yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Youngjae kembali dilihatnya setelah sekian lama ia tidak melihatnya lagi.

"Kau tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka?"

Hening...hanya terdengar kicauan burung yang hinggap dibatang pohon oak.

"Aku...pada awalnya aku juga tidak menyetujuinya. Tapi setelah melihat senyum eomma, aku tidak bisa menolaknya." ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum, membayangkan sang eomma yang dengan bersemangat bercerita padanya

Daehyun membalikan badannya, hendak pergi darisana. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar diperut datarnya. Tangan itu memeluknya dengan erat, membuat dirinya membeku sesaat. Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat Youngjae yang mendarat dipunggungnya. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan waktu saat itu juga dan memutarnya berulang kali. Tapi dia bukan malaikat atau sejenisnya yang bisa menghentikan waktu sesuka hati mereka.

"Aku tahu...ini sangat berat untukmu hyung. Posisi eomma yang digantikan oleh wanita lain yang tidak dikenal. Kau pasti tidak akan rela. Aku juga sepertimu. Tapi aku yakin pasti suatu saat kau bisa menerima eomma dengan senang hati."

Raut tanpa ekpresi daehyun masih setia melekat diwajahnya. Daehyun memejamkan matanya ,menghela nafas dalam,"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku."

"Aku tahu tapi-"

"Berhentilah mengatakan seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya tentang diriku dan aku harus menyetujui pernikahan mereka."

Youngjae terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Mianhae hyung..."

Daehyun memutar badannya menghadap youngjae, menatap dalam kedua obsidian hazel milik Youngjae. "Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku. Apa sekarang perasaan itu sudah hilang?"

Youngjae terhenyak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai namja yang ada dihadapannya itu tetapi otaknya berkata lain. Ia tidak boleh egois. Ia sungguh bahagia melihat senyum sang eomma yang telah lama hilang kini telah kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?" Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar? Daehyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Naega saranghanda. Naega nomu joah."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

*ngakak evil*

.

.

Terimakasih atas masukannya.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.

.

.

Mind to review?


	11. Chapter 11

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 11**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**(BTS AND ALL as cameo)**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks*. Dirty talk. LEMON!**

**.**

**.**

Cerita sebelumnya

.

Daehyun memutar badannya menghadap youngjae, menatap dalam kedua obsidian hazel milik Youngjae. "Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku. Apa sekarang perasaan itu sudah hilang?"

Youngjae terhenyak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai namja yang ada dihadapannya itu tetapi otaknya berkata lain. Ia tidak boleh egois. Ia sungguh bahagia melihat senyum sang eomma yang telah lama hilang kini telah kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?" Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar? Daehyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Naega saranghanda. Naega nomu joah."

.

.

.

**Ruka17 **

**Proudly Present **

**I Love You Hyung**

**.**

Chapter 11 : Wanna be with you

.

"Youngie-ah...apa yg sedang kau pikirkan sayang?" eomma Youngjae duduk disamping sang anak yang sedang meringkuk diatas kursi kayu yang terletak dihalaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Aa..em..tidak ada eomma.." bohong Youngjae

Eomma Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya,"Benarkah?"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sebagai seorang ibu yang sangat mengenal sifat anaknya, eomma Youngjae tidak percaya sedikitpun tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya. Tapi sepertinya Youngjae sendiri tidak ingin membagi masalahnya walau hanya sekedar bercerita pada sang ibunda.

"Arraseo...ah ya, eomma membuatkanmu coklat panas kesukaanmu." ujar wanita paruh baya itu seraya menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas pada Youngjae

"Gumawo eomma..."

"Cheonmayo sayang. Jangan terlalu lama diluar. Udara disini sangat dingin sayang."

Sang ibu membelai lembut pipi sang anak, tersenyum pada sang anak lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya sendirian memandangi langit tanpa bintang

"Mianhae eomma..." lirih Youngjae.

.

.

.

PIP PIP PIP

Ponsel daehyun berbunyi. Ia pun segera mengangkat telepon yang mengganggu acara tidur malamnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Hey yo what's up!" terdengar suara bass khas seorang Park Chanyeol dari balik telepon

"Tsk, dasar tiang listrik. Kau mengganggu acara tidurku."

"Come on bro! Don't be angry."

"Tidak perlu memakai bahasa seperti itu. Logatmu terdengar sangat aneh."

"Hahahaha...maaf maaf...dan hey cepatlah datang ketempat biasa. Oh ya jangan lupa ajak juga Youngjae kemari."

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku pergi kesana? Aku sedang malas. Aku tutup teleponnya."

"Yak...yak tunggu! Kau tidak bisa begitu. Ini soal luhan."

Daehyun menegakkan badannya. "Ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Cepatlah kemari."

TUT TUT TUT

Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Tsk..dasar..tiang listrik itu selalu saja mengganggu orang," gerutu daehyun. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan malas kearah lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sepotong baju untuk dipakainya. Setelah selesai merapian diri, ia lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar yang ada diseberang kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengetuk pintu itu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar. Daehyun pun mencoba membuka engsel pintu itu dan 'CLICK' terbukalah pintu kamar tersebut. Kamar tersebut terlihat remang-remang dengan satu cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamar. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi tak ada satupun penghuni didalam kamar itu.

"Nuguseo?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan daehyun, membuat dirinya kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" ternyata suara itu milik Youngjae. "Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Atau...kau ingin mencuri sesuatu dikamarku?"

"Mwo? Yak, ini rumahku. Untuk apa aku mencuri dirumahku sendiri?!"

"Hahaha...tenang hyung, aku hanya bercanda."

"Tsk...dasar kau ini. Yak, cepatlah berganti pakaian. Aku tunggu kau dimobil."

"Nde? Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." ujar daehyun seraya keluar dari kamar Youngjae meninggalkan Youngjae yang menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

15 menit daehyun menunggu didalam mobil sport merahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai bosan untuk menunggu lebih lama hingga pada akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Yak, kau lama se-"

"Mianhae hyung..."

Daehyun tertegun melihat namja yang kini duduk disampingnya. Namja itu memakai setelan berwarna baby blue dengan blue jeans selutut membuat kulitnya yang putih terlihat sangat jelas. Cute. Itulah yang kini ada didalam pikirannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak menjalankan mobilnya?"

Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menyalakan mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan daehyun berulang kali menatap kaca dashboard mobilnya, melirikan matanya kearah namja yang terlihat asik menatap jalanan kota Seoul. Berulang kali namja itu menyerukan kegembiraannya melihat keindahan kota Seoul dimalam hari. Sungguh menggemaskan bagi daehyun.

"Kita sudah sampai. Turunlah."

Youngjae segera membuka pintu mobil dan melihat ke sekeliling tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Hyung, tempat apa ini?"

Daehyun hanya memperlihatkan senyum kecil disudut bibirnya, lalu menggandeng tangan Youngjae dan menariknya memasuki pintu yang dijaga oleh 2 namja berpakaian hitam.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, terdengarlah suara keras alunan music yang memekakan telinga. Lampu berwarna warni menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Suara teriakan kegembiraan orang-orang disana juga ikut memeriahkan suasana.

"Hyung, kau mengajakku pergi ke club malam?" mulut Youngjae menganga melihat banyak yeoja cantik disana yang hanya memakai pakaian sangat minim. Yeah, I know you're a boy too Youngjae-goon.

Daehyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Youngjae,"Kau jangan membuatku tertawa lebih keras. Kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah datang ke club."

Youngjae menatap daehyun dan mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya. "Wae? Aku memang tidak pernah datang ketempat seperti ini."

Oh Gosh! Ingin rasanya daehyun memakan Youngjae saat ini juga. Hentikan tingkah polosmu Yoo Youngjae! Kau membangunkan singa yang sedang lapar!

"Dasar kau ini..." daehyun pun menarik tangan Youngjae masuk kedalam sebuah ruang bertuliskan VVIP.

"Yooo..what's up daehyun-ah!" teriak chanyeol yang melihat daehyun dan youngjae berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kalian?" Youngjae terkejut. Ternyata chanyeol dan yang lainnya sudah ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kyaaaa~ siapa dia daehyun-ah? Dia lucu sekali. Kyeopptaaa~" teriak seorang yeoja seraya mencubit pipi Youngjae. "Apa aku boleh bermain dengannya?" pinta sang yeoja seraya bergelayut manja dilengan Youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum pada yeoja itu. "Kau boleh membawanya sunhwa noona."

"Hyung..." wajah Youngjae memelas, menandakan ia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Daehyun mengacuhkan Youngjae yang menatapnya penuh harap,"Tapi ku harap kau tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari ini."

"Tentu saja daehyun-ah. Kau tidak percaya pada noona?"

"Aku percaya padamu noona."

Daehyun sedikit menggeser badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya didekat telinga Youngjae. "Jika ada yang menawarkan sesuatu padamu kau tolak saja. Selamat bersenang-senang." terlihat seringaian yang tercetak disudut bibir daehyun.

Sunhwa pun menarik paksa lengan Youngjae dan membawanya keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, apa tidak apa-apa kau melepaskan dia?" ujar Kris

"Tenang saja. Aku percaya pada sunhwa noona."

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Yo-Youngjae...dan aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Hahaha..youngie~ nama yang bagus." ujar sunhwa seraya tersenyum lebar. "Kemarilah..." Sunhwa menarik tangan Youngjae ketengah lantai dansa. Ia pun meliuk-liukan badannya memutari tubuh Youngjae mengikuti irama musik electric yang tengah diputar oleh sang DJ. Youngjae dibuatnya tertegun melihat dirinya. Ia pun memainkan kerah baju Youngjae, berusaha menarik perhatiannya agar ikut berdansa dengannya. Dan sepertinya Youngjae menikmati permainan sunhwa. Mereka berdua pun berdansa dan sepertinya gerakan Youngjae tidak kalah bagus dari sunhwa.

.

.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya kalian menyuruhku kemari?" tanya daehyun

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah namja yang kini berdiri disamping daehyun. Daehyun pun mengikuti arah pandang chanyeol. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat namja yang kini menatap kearahnya. "Luhan..."

Luhan tersenyum, menampilkan eyesmilenya yang selalu dikagumi daehyun. "Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

Daehyun pun mengikuti kemauan luhan dan mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan berbau alkohol yang sangat menyengat itu. Daehyun berjalan dibelakang luhan dan mereka kini tengah berada dibalkon lantai 2 gedung tersebut. Tempat itu sangat indah. Udara segar yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada didalam ruangan membuat badan mereka terasa hangat dan juga langit yang berhiaskan bintang membuat pikiran mereka jauh lebih tenang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" daehyun membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku akan kembali ke cina."

Daehyun menatap sendu kearah luhan. "Secepat itukah?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak ada alasan lagi aku tinggal lebih lama disini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sehun?"

Luhan terdiam, membuat daehyun sangat menantikan apa yang akan dikatakan luhan. "Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia sudah menunggumu sejak lama."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

"Dan sekarang kau ingin meninggalkannya?"

"Dae-"

"Cobalah untuk melihatnya kembali."

"Tapi aku-"

"Tak ada orang sebaik dia yang bisa menjagamu."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku ini egois. Aku membutuhkannya tapi aku mencintaimu dae." Luhan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar memikirkan perkataanmu itu?"

Luhan terhenyak. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai namja yang ada dihadapannya itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun.

GREP

Daehyun memeluk erat luhan. "Lupakan aku. Yang kau butuhkan itu bukan aku melainkan Sehun."

Luhan meremas ujung jas milik daehyun. Ingin rasanya ia lebih lama lagi memeluk namja itu. "Cium aku. Ini permintaan terakhirku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

.

.

.

"Maaf, kamar mandi disebelah mana?" tanya youngjae pada salah seorang maid yang bertugas disana.

"Kau lurus saja, belokan pertama kekanan."

"Ah, kamsahabnida," ujarnya seraya membungkukan badannya.

Youngjae pun berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang maid. Ketika ia ingin berbelok, ia melihat samar-samar seseorang yang dikenalnya dari balik pintu kaca. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan orang itu, youngjae pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat hingga wajahnya berjarak 1 centi dengan pintu kaca itu. Mata youngjae melebar, tubuhnya kaku dan nafasnya tercekat melihat apa yang disuguhkan didepan matanya. Daehyun mencium Luhan.

Youngjae meremas ujung bajunya dan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan sesutau yang ingin meluap dari dalam dirinya. Tak kuasa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ia berjalan gontai tanpa tujuan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tatapannya kosong seperti boneka mati.

TIINNNN TIINNNN BRAKKKK!

Apa aku sudah mati? Apakah tubuhku hancur? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun? Apa sekarang aku sedang berada disurga?

Youngjae membuka matanya, menatap samar-samar wajah seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Apa dia malaikat pencabut nyawaku?

"Yak, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar namja itu membuat Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya.

Youngjae berdiri dan membenarkan posisinya serta merapikan pakaiannya.

"Yak, apa kau gila? Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam namja itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

Namja itu tertegun melihat tingkah laku aneh youngjae yang sangat tidak biasa. Ia pun menarik paksa tangan youngjae dan membawanya kembali ketempat semula.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" ronta youngjae tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh namja itu.

"Sehun? Youngjae?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap daehyun yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi tatapannya sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapan dingin yang belum pernah diperlihatkannya sebelumnya.

Tatapan daehyun kini beralih pada tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangan youngjae. "Lepaskan dia," titah daehyun.

Sehun pun lepaskan genggaman tangannya dari youngjae. "Aku kemari ingin menjemput Luhan dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dijalan."

Daehyun menatap youngjae yang tertunduk. "Terima kasih sudah membawanya kembali."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, daehyun segera menarik tangan youngjae untuk pergi meninggalkan area club. Mereka berdua kini berada didalam mobil. Daehyun pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya menjauhi kota Gangnam. Sepanjang perjalanan youngjae tak sekalipun membuka mulutnya. Hal itu membuat daehyun berulang kali melirik kearah youngjae yang terdiam memandangi jalanan Kota Seoul dengan tatapan hampa.

CKIITTT

Daehyun menghentikan mobilnya didekat sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari keramaian. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Youngjae yang masih setia memandangi jendela kaca mobil.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Hening...

Tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut youngjae.

"Apa kau-"

"Bisakah kita kembali kerumah sekarang?" akhirnya youngjae pun membuka mulutnya meski tanpa memandang wajah daehyun yang terlihat cemas.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau cemaskan," kekeuh daehyun

"Hyung...kumohon...aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat," ujar youngjae dengan tatapan kosong kedepan.

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

Kembali...Hening...

"Katakan padaku. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Youngjae tertawa kecil. "Kau ini bicara apa hyung?"

"Yak, Yoo Youngjae jawab aku!" ujar daehyun seraya memegang kedua pundak Youngjae, berusaha untuk menatap kedua obsidian hazel milik Youngjae

Youngjae pun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya menatap daehyun. "Wae? Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat kau melakukan itu pada luhan. Aku ingin menghentikan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak memiliki hak apapun terhadapmu. Kau bukan milikku."

Kemarahan youngjae meluap. Air mata yang dengan sekuat tenaga dibendungnya kini mengalir deras dipipinya.

"hiks...berhentilah menyiksa diriku...aku bukan boneka mainanmu hyung..."

GREP

Daehyun memeluk erat youngjae berusaha menyalurkan kekhawatirannya terhadap namja yang dicintainya itu.

"hiks...napeun namja..." youngjae memukul-mukul pundak daehyun.

Daehyun pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada youngjae. "I know, I'm a bad boy...kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku...memukulku atau membunuhku sekalipun...aku milikmu sekarang."

Youngjae tercengang. Tangisannya mereda walau masih terdengar senggukan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan luhan padaku."

Bagai sihir, daehyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan youngjae padanya. Daehyun mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir youngjae. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan bibir manis younjae. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika ia melakukannya dengan luhan. Bibir youngjae jauh lebih manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari permen sekalipun. Lama daehyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir youngjae. Ia mencoba melepas panggutan mereka, tapi tidak dengan youngjae. Sepertinya Youngjae mengharapkan lebih dari itu. Ia menarik kerah daehyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, berusaha menghapus jejak yang ada karena sekarang daehyun miliknya. Milik seorang Yoo Youngjae.

Suara kecipak terdengar nyaring ditelinga mereka. Youngjae tak bosan-bosannya meraup bibir ranum milik sang kakak sekaligus kekasih hatinya itu. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia memutar ulang roda kehidupannya hingga ia tidak harus terjebak dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini. Ingin menangis? Tentu saja. Ingin berteriak? Tentu saja. Ingin marah? Tentu saja. Tapi pada siapa? Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan lagi namja yang tanpa ijin itu telah mengambil seluruh hatinya.

Youngjae melepas ciuman panas mereka, ketika ia merasakan kesesakan dirongga dadanya. Ia meraup banyak oksigen sebisa mungkin untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong. Hanya sedetik saja. Daehyun kembali melahap bibir manis youngjae. Melumat kembali bibir yang telah membengkak itu. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang dimilikinya. Tak hanya itu, kini daehyun menurunkan ciumannya dileher jenjang youngjae yang terampang dengan jelas. Ia menggigit dan menghisap leher putih itu. Meninggalkan banyak ukiran cintanya.

"Engghh hyung..." sebuah lengkuhan indah terdengar ditelinga daehyun

Daehyun melepas ciumannya. Tertegun menatap hasil karyanya yang sungguh indah.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," ujar daehyun seraya memutar kunci mobilnya, tapi tangan kurus youngjae tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

Daehyun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap youngjae heran.

"Kalau kita pulang, kau akan kembali menjadi hyungku bukan daehyunku."

Daehyun terperangah mendengar ucapan youngjae. Sejak kapan anak ini bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Arraseo...kalau begitu kau ingin kita pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin pulang kerumah ayahku."

.

.

.

Youngjae membuka pintu rumah sederhana yang terlihat teduh dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang menjalar disamping kanan dan kiri pagar rumah tersebut. Desain interior yang minimalis yang dipadu dengan arsitektur bergaya Korea membuat rumah itu terlihat sangat nyaman untuk dihuni. Ya, inilah rumah peninggalan ayah youngjae sebelum ia pindah ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Maaf, tempat ini sangat kecil."

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya...rumah ini terlihat sangat nyaman. Aku suka dengan arsitekturnya. Rasanya seperti sedang berada dirumah sendiri."

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka. Sekarang rumah ini juga milikmu."

Daehyun menatap youngjae dan tersenyum. Ia pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan setiap foto yang terpajang apik didalam lemari kaca.

"Apa ini kau?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk foto seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memegang bola sepak ditangannya.

"Itu saat aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Kemenangan pertamaku dikejuaraan nasional," cerita Youngjae dengan bangganya.

"Lalu ini...apa ini juga dirimu?" daehyun memegang sebuah frame foto

"Mwo? Kenapa foto itu ada disana? Yak, kembalikan padaku."

"Shireo," ujar daehyun seraya memamerkan seringaiannya. "Ternyata dulu kau gendut sekali...hahahahaha..."

"Yak, sudah kubilang kembalikan padaku!" teriak youngjae seraya meraih foto yang digenggam oleh daehyun.

"Tidak mau," daehyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menghindari youngjae.

Seperti anak kecil, mereka berdua berlarian memutari ruang utama rumah tersebut. "Yak hyung, kembalikan!"

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya pada anak-anak...hahahahaha..."

"Yak! Awas saja kalau- kyaaaaaaa~"

BRUKKK

Tidak sakit? Aku yakin tadi aku terpeleset. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?

Youngjae membuka matanya. Jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti saat itu juga. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat daehyun menerpa kulit wajahnya.

CUP

Youngjae merasakan sebuah benda kenyal mendarat dibibirnya dan mengulum bibirnya, membuat wajahnya kian memerah. Kini ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergeser. Daehyun kini berada diatasnya, memeluknya erat tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Entah setan apa yang kini merasuki tubuh daehyun, ia mulai mencium setiap inchi tubuh sang kekasih pujaannya.

"H-hyung...engghhh..."

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap kearah youngjae yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ma-maaf..aku-"

"Ti-tidak apa...lakukanlah...jadikan aku milikmu hyung."

Oh Youngjae, kau salah memberikan umpan pada singa yang sedang lapar. Daehyun pun menegak kasar salivanya dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya 'memakan' youngjae setelah youngjae memberikan lampu hijau padanya.

"Enghhhh hyung...dingin~"

Daehyun lupa kalau malam ini udara sangat dingin. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh youngjae dan membawanya kekamar. Merebahkannya diatas kasur hangat berukuran king size. Tanpa banyak kata ia pun mulai melucuti satu per satu pakaian youngjae. Daehyun tertegun menatap tubuh polos youngjae yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Kulit putih yang menebarkan aroma vanila, membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat untuk menimati makan malamnya.

"H-hyung, jangan melihatku seperti itu," youngjae menutup wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Yeppoda...saranghanda..." bisik daehyun ditelinga youngjae. Hal itu membuat jantung youngjae berdesir hebat tatkala daehyun membisikkan kata-kata indah yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

Daehyun kembali mencicipi setiap inchi tubuh youngjae, membuat sang kekasih kembali melenguhkan namanya. "Enghhh daehyun hyung..."

HAP

Daehyun meraup junior sang kekasih yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya, membuat youngjae meremas kuat surai kehitaman daehyun. "Aahhhhhh hyungieehhhh..."

Daehyun memaju-mundurkan kulumannya, memainkan kedua niple merah muda dengan tangannya yang bebas, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi youngjae. Youngjae pun dengan bersemangat memanggil-manggil nama daehyun. Ia berulang kali meramalkan nama sang kekasih bagai melody indah yang tak kan tergantikan.

"Aaahhhaahhhh hyung fasterrrr," rancau youngjae seraya menekan tengkuk daehyun hingga daehyun tersedak saat melahap junior sang kekasih dengan brutal.

"Aaahhhh daehyun-hyunggg..."

SYUURRRRR

Daehyun merasakan kerongkongannya penuh. Ia menelan habis cairan cinta milik youngjae, lalu menjilat sisa-sisa cairan itu dengan rakus tanpa rasa jijik.

"Hah~ hah~ h-hyung...kau curang...kau belum melepas pakaianmu," youngjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya tatkala ia melihat daehyun yang masih berpakaian utuh.

"Kkkkk~" daehyun tertawa kecil lalu melepas satu per satu pakaian yang menempel ditubuh atletisnya, mempertontonkan abs coklat yang uugghhhh cukup untuk membuat youngjae menelan kasar salivanya.

CUP

Youngjae bangkit dan mulai mencium abs coklat sang kekasih. Ia menjilat dan menggigitnya dengan rakus.

"Kau menyukainya baby?"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat dan kembali melahap abs coklat milik daehyun seperti bayi raksasa yang mendapatkan sepotong besar permen coklat lezat.

"Sshhhh Youngjae..."

Youngjae tersenyum tatkala daehyun meramalkan namanya. Ia pun beralih memainkan junior daehyun yang ternyata sudah menegang sejak tadi. Ia mengulum dan menghisapnya seperti permen. Pipinya yang chubby terlihat penuh, membuat daehyun semakin menegang. Damn! It's so freaking ass!

"Aahhhh...Stop it baby."

Daehyun sedikit menjauhkan juniornya agar Youngjae melepas kulumannya dan terdengar bunyi 'PLOP' yang nyaring ketika youngjae melepaskannya keluar.

"Wae?" Youngjae memayunkan bibirnya

"Adik kecilku ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu baby," daehyun melakukan dirty talk dan hal itu membuat pipi Youngjae kian memanas. Ia pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan melebarkan kakinya, memperlihatkan hole pink ranum miliknya yang siap dinikmati kapan saja. Daehyun pun segera menundukkan kepalanya, menjilati hole pink itu dengan rakus.

"Enghhhh hyung~" lenguh youngjae ketika ia merasakan lidah daehyun yang membasahi holenya.

"Akhhh~" satu jari berhasil masuk ke dalam hole milik Youngjae. Daehyun pun menggerakan jarinya maju mundur dan merasakan jarinya diremas kuat.

"Aahhhhh hyungggg~" jari daehyun berhasil mengenai spot terlarang milik Youngjae dan Youngjae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati kegiatan daehyun dibawah sana.

"Aahhhaahhh hyung aku aahhhhh~" cairan cinta Youngjae keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya dan daehyun pun kembali menelan semua cairan tersebut tanpa tersisa.

"Hyung, lagi-lagi kau curang. Aku sudah mengeluarkannya dua kali sedangkan kau belum sama sekali." Youngjae memayunkan bibir pinknya

Daehyun menatap gemas Youngjae dan tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu buat aku mengeluarkannya juga baby," ujar daehyun seraya mengecup bibir ranum Youngjae.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang berada di atas."

Daehyun mengeluarkan seringainya. "Kau yakin baby? Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan hubungan intim? Atau kau-"

"Berisik." Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Kkkkk~ nikmati saja permainanku baby." bisik daehyun tepat ditelinga Youngjae

"Tsk, berisik. Lakukan sa- akhhhh~ daehyun hyung pabbo!" ringis Youngjae ketika ia merasakan holenya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Youngjae meremas kuat pundak daehyun dan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Daehyun pun menjilati bibir Youngjae dan mengulumnya. Rasa manis bercampur anyir menyeruak dihidungnya. Daehyun mendiamkan sejenak juniornya didalam hole hangat Youngjae agar Youngjae bisa terbiasa dengan miliknya yang berukuran big size itu karena ini pertama kalinya Youngjae melakukan hubungan dengannya.

"Bergeraklah hyung," rasa sakit yang diderita Youngjae kini berangsur hilang. Daehyun pun mulai memaju-mundurkan miliknya dan berulang kali mengenai spot terlarang.

"Aahhhaahhhh daehyun hyung eennggghhh~"

Youngjae sangat menikmati permainan daehyun. Ia pun menciumi leher daehyun yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya, meninggalkan banyak bekas gigitan kemerahan.

"Aahhhaahhhh you're so tight baby and warm too," rancau daehyun membuat Youngjae kembali memperlihatkan wajah semunya.

Kedua insan itu kini saling berbagi kehangatan, menyatukan perasaan mereka yang mungkin telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan sendiri.

"Aahhh hyung moreee deeperrr," racau Youngjae seraya menggigit pundak daehyun.

Daehyun pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Youngjae. Ia memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam dan dalam hingga ia mendengar lengkuhan nikmat sang kekasih.

"Aahhaahhh hyung aku sampai aahhh daehyun hyunggg," teriak Youngjae kembali mendapatkan kenikmatan puncaknya dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya diperut datar daehyun.

Begitu pula dengan daehyun yang akhirnya juga mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. "Aahhhhh Youngjae-aahhh." Cairan cinta daehyun memenuhi tubuh Youngjae hingga menetes keluar membasahi paha putihnya.

Daehyun mengecup ringan kening Youngjae dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua dengan sehelai selimut.

"Tidurlah...kau pasti sangat lelah."

Youngjae mengangukkan kepalanya, lalu meringkuk memeluk namja yang berstatus kakak sekaligus kekasihnya itu dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir Youngjae. Daehyun mengusap peluh diwajah youngjae, menatap wajah damai sang kekasih yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya itu, lalu ikut terlelap ditemani suara hujan yang mengguyur kota Busan.

Tanpa daehyun sadari ternyata Youngjae masih terjaga. Youngjae perlahan membuka matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah daehyun yang sedang tertidur terlelap. Tangannya terangkat, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah sang kekasih.

"Hyung, bisakah kau selalu berada disisiku?" lirih youngjae

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hyaaaaaaa gw ngetik apa-apaan ini?

*reader: kurang hot

*author: -_-) maap /sungkem/?

.

.

.

Thanks to your comments and support xD *bow

.

Wanna read next chapter?

.

Mind to review again?

.

Happy Independent Day :D


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 12**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**(BTS AND ALL as cameo)**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 12 : love is hurt

.

.

.

Daehyun menuang air kedalam cangkir berisi serbuk coklat lalu mengaduknya perlahan hingga timbul aroma wangi coklat yang selesai mengaduknya, dibawanya cangkir berisi coklat panas itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas lantai kayu.

"Aku membuatkan coklat panas untukmu. Minumlah selagi hangat," ujar daehyun seraya menatap namja yang duduk disampingnya memandangi rerumputan hijau dan ilalang.

"Gumawo hyung," ujar namja itu seraya mengambil coklat hangat yang diperuntukkan baginya, lalu menyeruputnya pelan. Aroma coklat hangat yang menyegarkan menyeruak ditenggorokannya. "Coklat ini..." ujarnya seraya mengerutkan dahi.

"Waegeurae? Tidak enak ya? Mianhae."

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya...ini sangat enak. Mirip seperti buatan eomma." Youngjae memandang cangkir berisi coklat hangat itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae penuh kekhawatiran, pasalnya mereka sudah meninggalkan rumah selama seminggu dan mereka tidak memberi kabar pada orang dirumah. Itu semua keinginan Youngjae. Daehyun sendiri sebenarnya ingin sekali menghubungi orang dirumah tapi selalu saja dicegah oleh Youngjae. Entahlah, katanya Youngjae ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan daehyun yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Yah, walaupun mereka bisa dibilang backstreet dari kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kau merindukan ahjuma?"

Ingin rasanya Youngjae berteriak 'Ya, aku merindukannya' tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ilalang yang bergerak menyapu kakinya yang polos.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita pulang sekarang." ujar daehyun

"Aku tidak mau," tolak youngjae

"Mereka pasti khawatir dan mencari-carimu."

"Tapi hyung-" rengek Youngjae

"Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil." Daehyun menghela nafas panjang. "Cepat atau lambat kita harus menerimanya. Takdir tidak bisa diubah."

Youngjae terdiam menatap sendu kearah daehyun. Sungguh ia tidak percaya. Baru saja kemarin daehyun menyatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah miliknya dan kini daehyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus menerima kenyataan dimana mereka akan terikat bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih melainkan hanya sebagai kakak-adik. Apa daehyun benar-benar robot yang tidak memiliki hati seperti yang dibayangkan Youngjae? Apa daehyun tidak bisa melihat keadaannya sekarang?

.

.

.

CKLEK

Youngjae membuka pintu berukuran besar. Menampilkan suasana ruang tengah rumah mereka yang terlihat tidak jauh berbeda semenjak kepergiannya.

"Youngjae-ah," teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya seraya menyambar dan memeluk erat sang anak.

"Eomma..."

Yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi sang anak. "Kau kemana saja jae? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

"Itu..." Youngjae melirikkan matanya kearah namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

PLAK

"Dasar anak kurang ajar. Kau bawa pergi kemana adikmu hah?" teriak Mr. Jung seraya melayangkan tamparannya kepipi mulus daehyun.

Youngjae tercengang melihat sang ayah melakukan sesuatu hal yang diluar dugaannya. Saraf yang ada disekujur tubuh Youngjae rasanya seperti mati. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya ketika ia disuguhkan dengan perlakuan ayahnya terhadap hyung tercintanya.

"Yeobo hentikan!" eomma youngjae memeluk sang nampyeon untuk menghentikan aksinya dan mencoba meredakan amarahnya. "Kau menyakiti anak kita."

Sudut mata daehyun memicing. "Huh, anak kita? Kau bukan ibuku. Aku bahkan tidak keluar dari rahimmu." geram daehyun

"Yak, Jung Daehyun!" kemarahan Mr. Jung semakin besar mendengar ucapan anaknya. Eomma Youngjae pun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada sang nampyeon. "Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menghukum anak tidak tahu diri ini."

Daehyun terlihat mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah akibat tamparan sang ayah tadi, lalu menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Kau sudah berani memukulku sekarang, bahkan ibuku sendiri saja tidak pernah melakukannya. Apa benar kau ayahku?"

"Anak ini..." geram Mr. Jung

Mr. Jung hendak kembali menampar wajah daehyun tetapi tertahan ketika youngjae menghalangi pandangannya dan memeluk sang kakak, menjauhkannya dari sang ayah yang hendak menyakitinya lagi.

"Ini bukan salah hyung, appa. Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak memulangkanku kerumah. Jangan sakiti dia lagi." jelas Youngjae.

Sang ayah tertegun dengan pernyataan anak yang dikasihinya itu. Apa benar yang dikatakannya?

"Youngjae-ah, cepat bawa kakakmu ke atas." titah eomma Youngjae

Youngjae pun segera menuruti perintah eommanya dan membawa daehyun ke kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua rumah tersebut.

Youngjae berjalan mengambil sebuah kotak putih berisi obat-obatan yang ditaruh disudut ruangan, lalu duduk dihadapan daehyun dan mengelap bibir daehyun yang berdarah.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menuruti kata-kata hyung untuk langsung pulang kerumah. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini." ujar Youngjae seraya menatap daehyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Daehyun menampik pelan tangan Youngjae yang masih sibuk mengobatinya. "Hentikan." ujarnya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan memunggungi Youngjae.

Youngjae menatap sendu kearah punggung sang kakak. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk punggung itu, tapi sepertinya daehyun membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Youngjae pun memasukkan kembali obat-obatan yang dipakainya kedalam kotak, lalu beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan daehyun yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

.

.

.

Para maid di kediaman Mr. Jung terlihat sangat sibuk membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan. Baru kali ini Youngjae merasakan sesaknya didalam rumah karena disetiap meter ia selalu menemukan maid yang tengah merapikan rumah, entah itu hanya mengelap guci-guci kesayangan appanya atau mengelap jendela kaca yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bersih.

"Maaf tuan. Sebaiknya tuan duduk saja di ruang tengah karena sebentar lagi tuan seok jin akan datang."

Youngjae menuruti kemauan sang maid karena sepertinya ia terganggu karena keberadaan dirinya yang sejak tadi mondar mandir tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia pun duduk manis menunggu namja bernama seok jin yang notabene adalah sepupu jauh daehyun. Seok jin adalah seorang perancang busana terkenal yang baru saja pulang dari tempatnya belajar di Paris sekaligus penerus salah satu perusahaan majalah fashion ternama di Korea Selatan.

TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki memasukki ruang tengah yang hanya diisi olehnya. Youngjae menyipitkan matanya ketika seorang namja dengan posture tubuh tinggi langsing muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa sebuah kereta besar yang entah apa isinya. Namja itu berpakaian sedikit glamour dengan sepatu mengkilat dan topi hitam yang menggantung diatas kepalanya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Youngjae?" ujar namja itu ketika ia sampai dihadapan Youngjae.

"Ne."

"Ternyata dugaanku tepat." Seok jin memperhatikan Youngjae dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Hmm...tubuh yang langsing...paras yang cantik."

"Nde?" Youngjae menatap seok jin dengan tatapan bingung dan rona merah disekitar pipinya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk merekrutnya dalam proyek percobaanmu kan?" sebuah suara menginterupi kegiatan seok jin memandangi setiap lekuk tubuh Youngjae

"Kau tahu kan. Mataku itu tidak bisa ditipu oleh keindahan yang tertutupi oleh gunung sekalipun." ujar seok jin dengan seringainya.

Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Untuk apa kau datang pagi-pagi begini seok jin-ah?" ujar daehyun pada seok jin.

Seok jin kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Aku disuruh oleh ayah kalian untuk memperlihatkan beberapa koleksi milikku karena sebentar lagi paman akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan bibi."

Hati Youngjae mencelos ketika ia mendengar kata-kata pernikahan ditelinganya. Ingin rasanya ia tenggelam kedalam lautan saat itu juga ketika daehyun menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah...hmmm..." seok jin terlihat memilah-milah barang yang ada didalam keretanya. "Cobalah ini," ujar seok jin seraya mengulurkan sebuah setelan berwarna hitam pada daehyun. "Dan ini untukmu cantik," ujarnya seraya mengedipkan mata kirinya dan menyerahkan setelan berwarna putih pada Youngjae, membuat pipi Youngjae kembali bersemu ketika seok jin mengatakan dirinya cantik.

"Ehem..." daehyun berdeham, membuat Youngjae salah tingkah.

Mereka pun mencoba setelan yang diberikan seok jin pada mereka. Daehyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitamnya dan dasi bercorak abstrak, rambut hitam kelam yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dan sepatu berwarna senada menambah kesan menawan (note: bayangkan daehyun ketika di MV EXCUSE ME JAPAN VER).

"Wah, kau cocok sekali dengan desain terbaruku." seru seok jin

Daehyun menyunggingkan seringainya menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin besar yang terletak disudut ruangan.

SRET

Sebuah tirai terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang dibalik tirai tersebut. Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap orang tersebut tanpa berkedip. Suasana disekitar daehyun tiba-tiba berubah. Banyak sekali bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran tertiup angin dan juga kupu-kupu yang berputar mengelilinginya.

"Cheonsa..." guman seok jin yang masih bisa terdengar di telinga daehyun.

Malaikat? Tentu saja. Tapi apa benar ada malaikat yang jatuh dari langit? Ataukah dirinya sedang berada disurga? Daehyun sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" ujar Youngjae takut ketika kedua namja yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "A-apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

SRET

Seok jin memegang tangan kanan Youngjae dan berlutut dihadapannya, "Mau kah kau menjadi pendampingku?" ujarnya seraya menatap kedua obsidian hazel Youngjae. Youngjae tersipu mendengar ucapan seok jin. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan bola matanya melebar.

PLAK

Seok jin meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan telak dari daehyun. "Awww...sshhh..."

"Gombalanmu itu menjijikan," ejek daehyun seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan seok jin yang masih meringis kesakitan dan Youngjae yang menatap sendu punggung daehyun yang kian menghilang.

.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan ke arah kelasnya dengan membawa sebuah apel merah ditangannya hasil keusilannya dengan baekhyun saat memanjat pohon apel yang ada diujung jalan dekat sekolah mereka. Ditimang-timangnya apel itu, lalu digigitnya kecil. Rasa manis bercampur masam menyeruak didalam mulutnya. Sungguh menyegarkan. Youngjae pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 2 gedung sekolahannya, tetapi ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika sorot matanya menemukan sesosok bayangan didalam ruang musik yang terletak disebelah tangga. Youngjae mencondongkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Kalian ada waktu malam ini?"

"Tentu saja kami punya banyak waktu. Kau seperti tidak mengenal kami huh?" tanya chanyeol yang duduk diatas meja

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." daehyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku ingin kita bertemu ditempat biasa."

"Baiklah. Hmmm...untuk apa kita kesana?" tanya Kai

"Aku ingin membuat pesta perpisahan."

"Pesta perpisahan? Siapa yang berpisah dengan siapa? Luhan sudah kembali ke Cina. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Lalu untuk apa kita membuat pesta perpisahan?"

"Untukku." ujar daehyun singkat seraya menatap tajam ketiga sahabatnya secara bergantian. "Aku akan kembali ke Amerika."

"Mworago?!" teriak Kris dan yang lainnya.

TRAKKKK

Daehyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri diambang pintu. Matanya terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. "Jae..."

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian." ujar Youngjae seraya berlari meninggalkan ruang musik.

Daehyun hendak berlari mengejar Youngjae, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menyandung sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Daehyun membungkukkan badannya, mengambil apel merah yang terlihat seperti bentuk hati yang terkikis karena gigitan pemiliknya. Ia menatap tajam benda yang ada ditangannya itu dan meremas kuat benda berbentuk hati itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah Youngjae berada. Berdiri diatap sekolah, ditemani oleh suara tetesan air hujan dan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Ia menengadahkan tangannya, merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia berbaur dengan tetesan air yang turun dari atas langit itu. Menghilangkan semua kepahitan yang dirasanya. Youngjae pun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang kian menghitam. Terlihat senyum tipis disudut bibirnya ketika memandang langit hitam itu dan sebutir air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya.

.

Kkeuchi nanneyo naui geudaeyeo

Eodi innayo

Ije urin

Chueogi dwaetjyo haengbok haesseoyo

Nal itji marayo

Tto dasi mannayo

(It's over, my love

Where are you?

Now we are just a memory

I was happy, don't forget me

Let's meet again)

*WINNER - EMPTY*

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin membuat siapa saja tidak betah dengan udara yang menusuk hingga menembus tulang itu. Tapi berbeda bagi namja bernama Youngjae. Sedari tadi namja itu betah untuk berdiri diluar memandangi bintang-bintang dilangit, meskipun cuaca sangat dingin.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan berdiri disitu."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Youngjae. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri tepat diambang pintu.

"Hyung..."

Daehyun memajukan langkahnya mendekati youngjae hingga kini jarak mereka hanya berbeda 1 inches saja.

SRETTT

Daehyun menyampirkan jaket melewati pundak Youngjae. "Begini lebih hangat." ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hentikan semua sandiwaramu hyung." sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibir Youngjae dan sukses membuat daehyun membeku.

Youngjae kembali membalikkan badannya, mengabaikan daehyun yang menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Mianhae Youngjae-ah..." lirih daehyun

"Tidak perlu minta maaf hyung. Bukan kau yg salah. Keadaanlah yg harus disalahkan. Seandainya aku tidak bertemu dan mengenalmu, aku pasti tidak akan menaruh hatiku padamu."

"Youngjae-ah..." Daehyun memegang pundak Youngjae dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap wajah sang kekasih yg tertunduk lesu. Ia mengusap pipi Youngjae yang dingin dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa hangat menyalur keseluruh tubuh Youngjae. Akankah ia sanggup melepaskan tangan itu? Akankah ia sanggup hidup sendiri tanpa kehangatan dari seorang Jung Daehyun?

Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap daehyun.

"Kau jahat hyung. Aku membencimu."

Hati daehyun mencelos mendengar ucapan Youngjae. Benarkah dia sejahat itu pada Youngjae hingga namja yang dicintainya membenci dirinya? Tapi itu semua benar. Dia sudah menyakiti Youngjae. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku hyung? Kau ingin merahasiakannya dariku? Kau ingin melihatku mati perlahan hyung?"

DEG

Kembali. Daehyun merasa seperti ada setumpuk jarum yang menusuk rongga dadanya. "Youngjae-ah..." lirih daehyun

"Cukup hyung! Aku benci padamu!" teriak Youngjae seraya memukul dada daehyun. Daehyun hanya bisa menahan sakit bukan karena pukulan Youngjae tetapi karena sikap bodohnya yang memutuskan secara sepihak untuk kembali ke Amerika.

"Hiks...pergilah...aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Aku ben-"

CUP

Youngjae melebarkan bola matanya dan menahan nafasnya. Hawa panas mengalir disekitar tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan bibir daehyun menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin. Ciuman ringan yang diberikan daehyun membuat Youngjae tersadar bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan namja itu untuk berada disampingnya. Tetapi takdir lagi-lagi berkata lain. Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari sudut mata Youngjae ketika rasa sakit kembali merenggut jantungnya. Sesak. Itulah yang kini dirasakannya.

Youngjae pun tersadar dan mendorong pundak daehyun ketika ia merasakan bibir daehyun melumat bibir plum-nya.

"H-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang berada dirumah. Appa dan eomma bisa- mmnhhhhppp..."

Daehyun kembali mengunci bibir Youngjae dengan bibir tebalnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, daehyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Youngjae dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Ia berulang kali menyesap benda kenyal yang berasa manis itu. Sesekali menggigitnya pelan karena gemas, membuat sang empunya kembali melenguh. Desiran yang dahsyat menjalar keseluruh tubuh mereka. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Youngjae mengumpat daehyun yang berani menciumnya ditempat terbuka seperti ini dimana orang-orang bisa melihat mereka, tetapi ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang diberikan daehyun padanya.

Damn! You lose again Yoo Youngjae!

Daehyun akhirnya melepas panggutan mereka dan terciptalah benang saliva diatara bibir mereka.

"Tidak akan ada yg melihat kita. Appa dan ahjuma sudah tertidur."

Youngjae tidak bisa membantah perkataan daehyun. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memeluk sang kekasih dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang daehyun, karena ia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih.

SEETTT

Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Ternyata daehyun menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

"H-hyung..."

Daehyun menatap wajah Youngjae dari dekat. "Sudah ku bilang diluar sangat dingin. Lebih baik kita masuk dan istirahat didalam." ujarnya seraya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Youngjae hanya bisa menuruti perkataan daehyun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada daehyun. Youngjae dapat dengan jelas mendengar dentuman jantung daehyun yg cukup keras membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melihat mereka dari jendela yang terbuka dilantai atas rumah megah itu.

"Awasi mereka berdua dan beritahukan padaku apa saja yang mereka lakukan."

"Baik tuan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Buakakakakakak *tawa evil *author stress

Ok. Wanna read next chapter?

Review please!

*wink

.

.

.

Thanks to all for your support and nice review

*smocks


	13. Chapter 13

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 13**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**(BTS AND ALL as cameo)**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 13: Empty

.

.

Suara bising dipagi hari menggema keseluruh penjuru sekolah dimana siswa-siswa bergantian datang kesekolah. Begitu pula dengan suasana di kelas 2E yang tidak kalah ramainya. Tapi sepertinya suasana yang penuh keceriaan itu tidak diperuntukkan untuk seorang namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja dikelas. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoo Youngjae. Youngjae dengan malasnya menaruh kepalanya diatas tumpukkan buku yang berserakan diatas mejanya seraya menatap keluar jendela ruang kelas.

"hey...ini masih pagi. Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" ujar baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"gwenchana..." jawab Youngjae singkat.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau sedang PMS ya?" gurau baekhyun

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu."

SYUUU~

Seketika itu juga udara disekitar mereka terasa sangat dingin. Ada apa dengan uri Youngjae?

TRAAKKK

Youngjae tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yak, eoddiga?" Teriakan baekhyun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Youngjae. "sebentar lagi pelajaran Kim sonsaenim dimulai. kau tidak ingin mendapat omelan darinya kannnn. yakkkkk!"

Seperti orang tuli, Youngjae berjalan terus tanpa mempedulikan teriakan baekhyun yang menggema dengan merdu.

.

.

.

Udara pagi yang sejuk dan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang menandakan akan datangnya musim dingin. Lorong-lorong koridor sekolah yang sepi dan hanya terdengar suara gesekan kapur dengan papan tulis yang sedikit menggema disepanjang koridor.

SYUUU~ TAK!

Sebuah kapur tulis melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus tepat dikening daehyun.

"Mr. Jung, If you don't like my lesson, you can go outside please."

Daehyun pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelas seperti yang diperintahkan Soo sonsaenim. Dengan malas disandarkannya punggungnya ketembok seraya memperhatikan koridor sekolah yang sepi karena semua murid sedang mengikuti pelajaran didalam kelas.

Sudut mata daehyun tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok namja yang berjalan menuruni tangga. "Youngjae? Kenapa dia ada diluar kelas?" Dan daehyun pun mengikuti Youngjae dibelakangnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Youngjae berjalan kearah pintu yang menuju atap sekolah. Ia pun membuka pintu logam itu dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapu kulit tipisnya. Ia berjalan melewati pintu logam itu dan duduk diatas meja pendek yang terbuat dari kayu pohon oak. Youngjae pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kayu tersebut seraya memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, hari-hari yang ia lalui belakangan ini membuatnya sangat lelah.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Youngjae dari kejauhan, kini berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika ia sampai didekat Youngjae, ia membungkukkan badannya untuk bisa dengan jelas melihat tampang Youngjae yang sedang tertidur itu. Mata kecil dengan bulu mata yang lentik, pipi chubby dan bibir mungil berwarna seperti buah peach membuat detak jantung daehyun berkerja dengan cepat memompa darah keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya ia mengecup ringan bibir Youngjae yang menggoda itu.

Kehangatan yang dirasakan Youngjae membuat dirinya terbangun dari mimpinya. Matanya kini bertemu langsung dengan kedua obsidian dark pearl milik daehyun.

"H-hyung..."

Daehyun tersenyum tatkala ia melihat semburat merah dipipi Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Youngjae bangun dari tidurnya

Daehyun duduk disamping youngjae dan menatapnya tajam. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini? Ini masih jam pelajaran."

Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua kakinya yang ia goyang-goyangkan. "Aku bosan dikelas." ujar Youngjae singkat.

"Waegeurae?"

Youngjae terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada hyung-nya.

"Hyung, apa benar kau akan kembali ke Amerika?"

Kini giliran daehyun yang mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya terasa kelu saat dia harus mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Kita sudah membahasnya kemarin." ujar daehyun

"ne...arraseo." Youngjae memasang raut wajah sedih, membuat daehyun merasa sangat bersalah atas keputusannya.

"kemarilah..." ujar daehyun seraya merentangkan tangannya dan dengan segera Youngjae meraih tubuh daehyun dan memeluknya erat.

"hyung...berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Daehyun mempererat pelukannya seraya mengusap surai kehitaman Youngjae. Mencoba menenangkan hati Youngjae dan juga hatinya. Tapi sekali lagi, kenyataan tidak bisa diubah.

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

Ruang makan kediaman keluarga Jung terlihat sepi. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bergesekan dengan piring-piring porselen.

"Youngjae-ah, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di asrama sekolah." ujar Mr. Jung

Youngjae menghentikan acara menyendok makanannya dan menatap bingung ke arah calon ayahnya.

"Kenapa appa tiba-tiba menyuruhku tinggal diasrama?"

"Aku ingin mengajarkkanmu kemandirian karena kau anak laki-laki."

"Tapi appa-"

"Appa tidak menerima penolakan."

Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Eomma Youngjae yang melihat kekecewaan anaknya itu pun berusaha berbicara pada sang nampyeon. "Yeobo, menurutku keputusanmu mengirim Youngjae keasrama itu bukan hal yang bagus. Kalau Youngjae pergi, siapa yang akan menemaniku disini?"

"Masih banyak maid disini yang bisa menemanimu."

"Tapi yeobo-"

"Aku selesai makan." potong Mr. Jung seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. "Dan kau daehyun...appa sudah mengurus keberangkatanmu ke New York minggu depan."

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin dan bulan pun tidak tampak berada diperaduannya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki memasukki ruangan bergaya eropa klasik yang terlihat remang-remang. Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat sedang berdiri memandangi kaca jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam hari yang tidak secerah biasanya.

"Beginikah cara ayah memisahkan kami?"

Namja paruh baya itu tak sedikitpun merubah posisinya maupun raut wajahnya. Tatapannya tetap lurus kearah kaca jendela yang memantulkan siluet kedua namja yang ada diruangan itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu daehyun-ah?" ujar Mr. Jung dengan suara datar

"Tidak perlu berbasa basi seperti itu. Ayah sudah tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Youngjae kan?"

Mr. Jung terdiam. Ya, dia sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan daehyun dengan Youngjae.

"Aku mencintainya." tegas daehyun

Mr. Jung membalikan badannya, menatap tajam kearah anak kandungnya itu.

"Meskipun aku dan Youngjae ditakdirkan menjadi kakak dan adik. Aku akan tetap mencintainya."

"..."

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya."

Itulah ucapan terakhir sebelum daehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja sang ayah. Kaki Mr. Jung terasa sangat lemas hingga ia harus menopang dirinya dengan berpegangan pada meja kerjanya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya keatas kursi sofa miliknya seraya memijat keningnya. Tangannya kini terulur, mengambil sebuah frame foto yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Didalam foto tersebut tertampang seorang yeoja yang merangkul 2 namja dikanan dan kirinya. Namja yang berdiri disamping kanan adalah dirinya, sedangkan namja yang satu lagi adalah sahabat dekatnya semenjak kecil.

"Yoo-ah...aku sangat mencintai mereka. Apa yang harus ku perbuat? Katakan padaku sekarang juga." gumam Mr. Jung.

.

.

.

KRIEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela.

"Hyung..." ujar Youngjae berbisik. "Kau sudah tidur?"

Youngjae berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri masuk ke dalam kamar tidur sang kakak. Ia berdiri disamping ranjang daehyun, memperhatikan wajah polos sang kakak yang sedang tertidur. Tampan. Yah, itulah yang selalu ada dipikirannya ketika ia memandangi wajah sang kekasih.

Youngjae membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh daehyun, lalu merangkak menaiki ranjang daehyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping daehyun. Daehyun tak sedikitpun merasa terusik oleh kedatangan Youngjae. Buktinya ia tetap memejamkan matanya meski Youngjae datang dan mengusiknya.

Wajah damai daehyun ketika sedang tertidur memang pemandangan yang paling disukai Youngjae. Youngjae mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya kewajah daehyun, mengusap pelan rahang tegas daehyun dan mata dengan bulu lentik itu.

"Hyung, apa tidak bisa kita bersama?"

Youngjae terdiam. Bibirnya kelu disaat ia kembali teringat akan takdir yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu hyung." Kini jari-jari lentik Youngjae menyentuh bibir tebal daehyun.

CHU~

Bibir mungil Youngjae mendarat mulus dibibir daehyun. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Youngjae setiap kali bagian dari tubuhnya menyentuh tubuh daehyun.

TESSS

Dan setetes air mata pun lolos dari sudut mata Youngjae. Youngjae menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak mau membuat daehyun terbangun hanya karena mendengar tangisan bodohnya. Youngjae memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lelap disamping daehyun.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi hanya menutup matanya, kini membuka kedua matanya menatap Youngjae yang tertidur lelap. Tangannya terangkat, menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah sang kekasih.

"Mianhae. Saranghae."

Daehyun melancarkan ciuman ringannya dikening Youngjae cukup lama, lalu membawa Youngjae kedalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Youngjae membuka pintu bertuliskan 'ROOM 217'. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam kamar asrama yang kini menjadi miliknya. Ruang kamar bernuansa minimalis dengan corak biru langit dan perabot yang tertata rapi membuat Youngjae menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ditariknya koper besar berwarna hitam yang ada ditangannya dan dibawanya kedalam kamar. Ia pun membuka tirai jendela yang menghalangi sinar matahari dan menghirup udara yang segar lewat jendela yang terletak dilantai 2 gedung asrama itu.

Mendapatkan kamar yang baru dan juga nyaman, membuat hati Youngjae merasa senang meskipun ia tidak berada di kediaman keluarga Jung lagi. Setidaknya kamar yang ia tempati tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Youngjae pun mulai menata barang-barang miliknya seraya bersenandung dan menari-menari layaknya orang idiot (?).

"Nuguseo?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan youngjae.

Youngjae melonjak kaget dan membalikkan badannya. Ia terdiam ketika mendapati sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi seperti raksasa berdiri disamping ranjang.

"Kau siapa? Dan untuk apa kau datang kekamarku?"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya. 'Apa yang tadi dikatakan namja ini? Kamarku?'

"Yak, cepat katakan keperluanmu sunbaenim."

Sunbae? Oh, jadi dia ini hoobae ku? Tapi tunggu. Kenapa dia berani berbicara informal seperti itu padaku? - batin Youngjae

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan penting, silahkan keluar dari kamarku. Pintu keluar ada disana." ujar namja itu seraja menunjuk pintu kamar.

"Anak ini..." geram Youngjae. "Yak, seharusnya kau sedikit memperlihatkan sopan santunmu pada sunbaemu. Aku Yoo Youngjae. Aku akan menjadi teman sekamarku."

"Mworago?" namja itu terlihat tidak senang dengan pernyataan Youngjae. "Aisshhh, sudah kubilang pada ajushi tua itu. Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang lain."

"Tapi sayangnya aku juga akan tidur disini." ujar Youngjae membuat namja itu semakin geram.

Namja itu memutar malas bola matanya, lalu mengangkat koper hitam milik Youngjae dan melemparnya keluar kamar.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?!"

Namja itu menunjuk pintu kamar dengan tangannya seraya membungkukkan badannya. "Silahkan keluar dari kamarku."

"Apa katamu?" teriak Youngjae

"Yo yo yo...ada apa ini?" seorang namja pendek yang tidak sengaja melewati kamar mereka berhenti untuk sekedar melihat pertengkaran kedua namja yang tidak saling mengenal itu.

"Sonsaenim, coba kau bicara dengan anak kurang ajar ini bahwa kamar ini juga milikku." ujar Youngjae

"Yak, sudah kubilang ini kamarku!"

"Choi Junhong!" teriak Lee sonsae.

Namja yang dipanggil Junhong itu pun menatap tajam kearah Lee sonsae seperti singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. "K-kamar i-ini juga milik Youngjae. Jadi kau juga harus bisa berbagi kamar dengannya."

"AKU TIDAK SUDI SEKAMAR DENGAN ORANG BODOH SEPERTI DIA." ujar Junhong seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae dan lee seonsaenim.

"Yak! Kau yang bodoh! Dasar hoobae kurang ajar!" teriak Youngjae hingga menggema disepanjang koridor asrama.

.

.

.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Terdengar suara jam dinding yang menggema diruang kamar asrama. Youngjae yang duduk bersandar diranjangnya berulang kali menatap jam dinding itu.

"Sudah 3 hari aku tidak melihat anak itu kembali semenjak aku menjadi teman sekamarnya. Apa anak itu benar-benar tidak menyukai kedatanganku?" Youngjae menghela nafas panjang dan memilih untuk menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Baru saja Youngjae hendak menarik selimutnya, sebuah suara knop pintu menginterupsinya dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang kekamarnya tengah malam begini.

"Oo...kau...akhirnya kau pulang juga. Kemana saja dirimu? Apa-" ucapan Youngjae terpotong ketika sang hoobae bernama Junhong itu memberikannya death glare.

Junhong kembali ke asrama hanya untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang terlihat kotor, lalu beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

"Yak! Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau sudah makan? Aku akan-"

BLAM!

Junhong membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aisshh anak itu menyebalkan sekali," cibir Youngjae seraya kembali menarik selimutnya.

TRAK!

Terdengar suara aneh dari arah kaca jendela. Youngjae sedikit membuka selimutnya dan mengintip kearah luar. Tidak ada apapun diluar sana.

TRAK!

Kembali. Suara aneh itu kembali terdengar, membuat bulu kuduk Youngjae berdiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, berharap suara aneh tersebut menghilang dan tidak kembali mengganggunya.

TRAKKKK!

"Kyaaaaaaaa~" Youngjae berteriak ketika ia mendengar suara kaca jendela yang bergeser. "Tolong jangan bunuh aku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak mau mati. Kyaaaaaaa~"

HAP

Mulut Youngjae terbungkam oleh sebuah tangan besar. Ia pun meronta dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka matanya untuk melihat pelaku pembungkaman (?) tersebut. Ketika ia membuka matanya, kedua obsidiannya berhadapan dengan obsidian dark pearl yang sangat dikenalnya. "Jangan berteriak. Ini aku Youngjae-ah."

Oh, suara bass yang sangat dirindukannya semenjak ia tinggal di asrama kini bisa ia dengar kembali. Namja yang tadi sempat membungkam mulut Youngjae pun kini melepaskannya dan memberi kesempatan bagi Youngjae untuk berbicara kembali.

"H-hyung..."

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu pun tersenyum pada Youngjae.

"Hyung...daehyun hyung~" teriak Youngjae senang seraya memeluk erat sang kakak.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Youngjae melepas pelukkannya dan memberikan daehyun death glare terbaiknya. "Yakkkk! Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?"

Daehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Youngjae yang terlihat menggemaskan. "Jangan tertawa seperti itu! Kau ingin aku mati karena serangan jantung eoh?"

Daehyun tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Yakkk! Aisshhh...keluar dari kamar ku!" ujar Youngjae seraya mendorong daehyun menuju pintu keluar.

"Yak, yak, tunggu. Kau tidak merindukanku eoh?"

"Aku tidak merindukan namja napeun sepertimu. Pergi sana!" teriak Youngjae

"Benarkah?"

Youngjae terdiam. Dia sebenarnya sangat merindukan kakaknya semenjak ia pindah ke asrama. Apalagi esok adalah hari pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Hal itu membuat dirinya merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan daehyun, meskipun takdir akan mengubah hubungan mereka esok hari.

Daehyun pun berjalan kearah ranjang Youngjae dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan diatas kasurku?!"

Daehyun tidak menggubris sama sekali pernyataan Youngjae dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Yak, pergi kau dari atas kasurku." ujar Youngjae seraya menarik-narik tangan daehyun.

SEETT GREPPP

Bukannya berpindah dari tempat tidur Youngjae, daehyun malah menariknya hingga tubuh Youngjae kini berada diatasnya dan memeluk erat Youngjae.

"H-hyung..."

Sebenarnya posisi seperti ini adalah posisi yang paling disukai Youngjae dimana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang kakak yang sangat dirindukanya itu.

"Hmm?" guman daehyun dengan mata terpejam.

Youngjae mengamati wajah sang kakak yang tenang. Rahang tegas dan bibir yang ugghhh kenapa pikiran Youngjae jadi tidak karuan seperti ini? Apakah karena ia sangat merindukan hyung-nya?

Daehyun membuka perlahan kedua matanya, menatap kedua obsidian hazel milik Youngjae yang teduh membuat hatinya ingin berteriak bahwa ia sangat mencintai namja yang ada dipelukkannya itu.

SEETTT

Daehyun membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini ia berada diatas Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada obsidian hazel itu. Aroma strawberry tercium dihidung mancung daehyun ketika ia menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah Youngjae.

"Kau masih memakai shampoo yang sama."

Daehyun pun menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Youngjae, membuat Youngjae merasa sedikit geli ketika daehyun menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Dan sabun yang sama." ujar daehyun saat ia mencium aroma vanilla yang kuat menguar kedalam hidungnya.

"Apa teman sekamarmu juga bisa mencium aroma ini? Apa dia sedekat ini padamu?" Daehyun bertanya tetapi terdengar seperti memberikan perintah pada Youngjae untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan siapapun termasuk teman sekamarnya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada daehyun. "Anak itu...mmmm maksudku teman sekamarku. Dia tidak pernah tidur dikamar denganku."

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Baiklah...aku percaya padamu." Youngjae kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan daehyun.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat mulus dibibir Youngjae. Tadinya ciuman itu hanya ciuman ringan, tapi kini ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Lumatan, hisapan, hingga suara kecipak terdengar nyaring. Kedua insan itu kini menikmati kerinduan mereka satu sama lain.

Youngjae mendorong pundak daehyun dan melepas ciuman mereka, lalu menangkup wajah daehyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Tunggu hyung. Kau pergi dari rumah tengah malam begini. Apa tidak ada yang curiga?"

Daehyun terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Youngjae. "Hey, kau seperti tidak tahu diriku saja."

Daehyun kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Youngjae. Menyesap benda kenyal itu seperti permen. Mengulumnya hingga memerah, membuat sang empunya terpaksa mendorongnya kembali karena kehabisan oksigen. Benang saliva terlihat menjulur disudut bibir keduanya. Hanya beberapa detik dan dan daehyun pun kembali menjilat dan menyesap benda berwarna pink itu.

Jika Youngjae dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan, maka ia akan memilih untuk kabur bersama daehyun saat itu juga. Meninggalkan semuanya agar ia bisa hidup bersama kekasih yang dicintainya untuk selamanya. Tapi lagi-lagi otaknya berkata lain. Ia tidak boleh egois. Dan takdir pun akan segera mengubah hidup mereka.

.

.

.

Takdir...

Apa itu takdir?

Tidak bisakah takdir itu dirubah?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Terima kasih untuk respon dan review dari reader semua *bow* *cipok basah*

sampai-sampai bikin author senyam senyum gaje sendiri *gila detected* hahahaha

dan author masih dalam euforia karena foto daejae di AJ Magz aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

daebak buat potograpernya. sudah pasti mereka daejae shipper hohohoho.

and last sepertinya besok adalah chapter terakhir...

So,

Mind to review again?


	14. Chapter 14

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG 14**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, SEHUN, LUHAN**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**(BTS AND ALL as cameo)**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**LEMONADE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 14: Last chapter - Love you now, tomorrow, and forever

.

.

.

Aroma vanila yang sangat disukai daehyun menguar diindera penciumannya setiap kali daehyun menyentuh tubuh Youngjae disetiap inchinya. Kulit putih nan lembut juga tubuh nan ramping membuat daehyun selalu ingin memeluknya. Ya, bisa dikatakan Youngjae memiliki racun pemikat tersendiri bagi daehyun.

CUP~

Sudah ribuan kali bibir daehyun menyentuh tubuh polos Youngjae. Hal itu tentu saja membuat seluruh tubuh Youngjae memanas. Malam yang dingin pun menjadi terasa hangat bagi mereka berdua meski hanya terbalut selimut tipis.

CUP~

Lagi-lagi daehyun mencium titik sensitive Youngjae dilehernya. Menggigit dan menghisapnya seperti lebah yang asik menghisap madu yang manis. Meninggalkan banyak tanda merah yang sangat ketara dan daehyun pun mencium tanda-tanda kemerahan yang dibuatnya itu berulang kali.

"enggghhhh."

Entah sudah berapa kali Youngjae melenguh merasakan hisapan-hisapan ditubuhnya. Tapi sampai saat ini daehyun tak henti-hentinya melancarkan aksinya.

"H-hyung...engghhhh...cu-cukup...engghhh...sa-sampai kapan kau mau menciumku?"

Daehyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "Sampai aku bosan." ujar daehyun seraya kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Dan sepertinya ia tidak akan bosan menyentuh tubuh polos itu.

Bibir daehyun kini beralih ke bibir plum Youngjae. Ia menyesap benda kenyal itu, menggigitnya dan melumatnya hingga membengkak, lalu dilesakkannya lidah miliknya, mengabsen deretan gigi putih dan menghisap benda tak bertulang didalam mulut Youngjae.

"mmmhhhhh...eenggghhh..." kembali terdengar suara lengkuhan Youngjae yang merdu, membuat daehyun semakin bersemangat melumat bibir manis itu.

Suara kecipak terdengar menggema diruangan tersebut. Tetesan saliva pun mengalir disudut bibir Youngjae. Entah saliva milik siapa dan yang pasti sekarang Youngjae membutuhkan asupan oksigen agar ia tidak mati karena kehabisan nafas. Dijambaknya rambut daehyun dengan pelan, memaksa daehyun melepas ciuman mereka sejenak untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"engghhhh..." Youngjae kembali melengkuh tatkala daehyun kembali menyesap bibir dan juga lehernya secara bergantian, lalu turun kedadanya, menjilat tonjolan pink yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Tangan daehyun yang bebas pun tidak hanya diam saja. Ia mulai meraba sesuatu yang ada diantara kaki Youngjae.

"Aku hanya menyentuhmu dan kau sudah basah hmm?" goda daehyun.

"Berisik," Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah padam itu.

Daehyun terkekeh melihat tanggapan Youngjae. Ia pun membawa bibirnya yang sensual itu diantara paha mulus youngjae, menjilat dan memakan batang kesejatian yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum-nya.

"Aahhh...daehyun hyunggg...engghhhhh..." Youngjae meremas surai hitam daehyun. "Ahhhhh hyunggg deeperrr hhnnnnn..." racaunya.

Youngjae menginginkan daehyun memakan habis batang kesejatiannya. Ia pun mendorong-dorong pinggulnya membuat batang kesejatiannya habis dimakan daehyun seluruhnya hingga daehyun sedikit tersedak akibat perbuatannya.

"Aaahhhaahhhh daehyun hyungggg..."

SYUURRR~

Cairan cinta Youngjae keluar dan membasahi kerongkongan daehyun. Daehyun pun menjilat dan menelan habis cairan berwarna putih itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Daehyun kini beralih pada hole pink yang berkedut diantara paha putih itu, membuatnya menelan kasar salivanya dikerongkongannya. Ia pun memajukan wajahnya, mendengusnya lalu menjilatnya.

"enghhhhh h-hyung...a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Daehyun melesakkan lidahnya, menggelitik hole pink itu.

"Hihihihi...geli hyung."

Ia melepaskan lidahnya dari hole ranum itu hendak menggantinnya dengan miliknya yang berukuran big size. Youngjae yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertegun seraya menelan kasar salivanya.

"Akhhhh."

Kesejatian daehyun berhasil masuk meskipun hanya ujungnya saja dan itu membuat Youngjae merasa seperti miliknya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Ssshhhhh hyunggg..." ringis Youngjae seraya mencengkeram pundak daehyun hingga meninggalkan bekas seperti cakaran.

"Sshhhh." Daehyun menggigit bibirnya karena merasakan perih dipundaknya. Tapi ia tahu, rasa sakit yang dialami Youngjae jauh lebih besar darinya.

JLEB

"Aakkhhhhh hyungggg..." Youngjae berteriak ketika ia merasakan milik daehyun tertanam sempurna di hole-nya.

"Gwenchana?"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun rasa sakit yang dirasakannya teramat besar hingga ia harus meneteskan air matanya.

CUP

Daehyun mengecup pipi Youngjae yg basah, lalu beralih melumat bibir Youngjae, berusaha untuk menghilangkan sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Daehyun kini mulai menggerakkan miliknya, menumbuk telak titik sensitif Youngjae, membuat rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakan oleh Youngjae berganti dengan kenikmatan.

"Aahhhaahhh hyunggg ennghhaahhh."

Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya berguncang dan kesejatiannya kembali menegang.

"aahhoouuhh eengghhh hyunggg deepeerrr."

Daehyun dengan semangat menuruti permohonan Youngjae dan tangannya kini meraih kesejatian Youngjae dan mengocoknya pelan, memberikan sensasi nikmat yang berlipat ganda bagi Youngjae.

"eennggh aahhhaahhh hyung akuhhh sampaiiii aahhhhh."

Punggung Youngjae melengkung saat kesejatiannya mengeluarkan cairan putih nan hangat dan mengenai abs coklat daehyun. Membuat benda coklat itu terlihat seperti creamy waffle. Hmm, so yummy. *author ngiler* *ditabok youngjae*

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae, lalu memutar tubuh mereka hingga kini Youngjae duduk diatas perut daehyun. Tangan Youngjae menggenggam erat tangan daehyun dan dengan perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"sshhhhhh." daehyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan hole Youngjae yang sempit.

Youngjae mulai menaik-turunkan badannya dan daehyun membantu menggerakan badannya dengan memeluk pinggang ramping Youngjae.

"sshhhaahhhh youngjaehhhh." racau daehyun

"aahhhaahhhoouhhh daehyun hyunggg eenngghhh."

Raut wajah Youngjae yang terlihat menikmati permainannya, membuat daehyun semakin bersemangat melanjutkan permainannya. Tangan daehyun turun kebawah pinggang youngjae, memegang belahan bertekstur kenyal dan meremasnya dengan gemas. Sungguh, Youngjae terlihat berlipat-lipat ganda lebih sexy dari sebelumnya.

"aahhaahhhh Youngjaeehhh."

Daehyun meneriakkan nama Youngjae seraya menyemburkan benih cintanya kedalam tubuh youngjae.

"ennghhaahhh hyungieeehhh."

Youngjae pun meneriakkan nama daehyun dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tubuh youngjae terasa lemas. Ia pun ambruk dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh tegap daehyun, merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih dan mendengarkan degupan jantung daehyun yang tidak beraturan ditelinganya.

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang polos. Bibirnya bergerak mengecup kening Youngjae dan meramalkan kata cinta berulang kali didekat telinga Youngjae.

"Saranghae...saranghae...Youngjae-ah."

.

.

.

Kicauan burung mengantarkan pesan pagi yang cerah bagi dunia. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya meski ayam sudah berkokok.

PIP PIP PIP

Youngjae terbangun ketika alarm miliknya berbunyi. Ia hendak bangun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang teramat pada bokongnya. Salahkan daehyun yang mengajaknya melakukan hubungan intim hingga fajar menjelang.

Youngjae sedikit meringis ketika ia mencoba untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin segera membasuh badannya yang lengket penuh dengan cairan sperma yang bercampur peluh dan beraroma menyengat itu.

SHAAAAAA~

Air hangat mengalir membasahi tubuh Youngjae. Youngjae menyandarkan badannya ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin karena ia sedikit kesulitan menopang berat badannya, lalu memejamkan matanya, merasakan air hangat menyentuh kulit tipisnya. Ia pun kembali teringat akan kegiatannya semalam dengan sang kakak, membuat pipinya yang bersemu karena terpaan air hangat terihat semakin merah.

Youngjae menuangkan sabun cair diatas telapak tangannya, lalu mengusapkannya ketubuh polosnya. Ia menyentuh setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya dan disetiap inchinya terdapat tanda kemerahan hasil karya daehyun. Seperti roll film, kejadian yang dialaminya semalam terulang kembali diingatannya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana cara daehyun memeluknya, bagaimana cara daehyun menyentuh setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya, bagaimana bibir daehyun bermain diatas tubuhnya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berputar diperutnya, membuatnya merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan daehyun.

KLEK

Youngjae membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tubuh polosnya kini terbalut kimono berwarna biru cerah. Rambutnya yang basah menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang miliknya dan seketika itu juga raut wajahnya berubah. Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Kemana perginya Jung Daehyun?

Sudut mata Youngjae menemukan secarik kertas dan sebotol susu diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya. Ia pun mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertulis diatasnya.

'Aku tahu kau suka strawberry. Aku membelinya disupermarket dekat sini saat kau mandi. Kata pemilik toko minuman ini sangat enak dan banyak yang membelinya *smile* Maaf aku harus pergi. Aku sudah menelepon Mr. Lee untuk menjemputmu. Ingat. Jangan sampai kau terlambat karena ayah pasti akan memarahimu jika kau terlambat datang ke acara pernikahannya.'

Youngjae tersenyum tipis ketika ia selesai membaca surat dari daehyun untuknya. Ia pun mengambil botol berisi susu dari atas nakas, menimangnya lalu menegaknya. Rasa asam bercampur manisnya strawberry melekat di lidah Youngjae. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan daehyun, susu rasa strawberry itu sangat enak.

.

.

.

"Gumawo Mr. Lee."

"Cheonmayo tuan muda," ujar pria paruh baya itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Youngjae keluar dari mobil sedan hitam dan pergi masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung besar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya diantara ribuan orang menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak dibelakang gedung tersebut. Ia pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian serba putih.

"Youngjae-ah..." wanita itu berteriak seraya memeluk Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum melihat wanita itu memeluknya dengan erat. "Eomma, kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Benarkah? Gumawo," ujar eomma Youngjae seraya tersenyum lebar.

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm...tentu saja eomma." Sang ibu pun kembali memeluk sang anak, merasakan kehangatan pelukannya.

"Oh ya, apa eomma melihat daehyun hyung?"

Sang eomma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Tidak." Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya mencemaskan kakaknya yang tak kunjung datang.

KLEK

"Maaf mengganggu kalian. Acara akan segera dimulai nyonya besar." ujar salah satu tangan kanan Mr. Jung.

Youngjae tersenyum dan memberikan tangannya untuk menggiring sang eomma menuju ke pelaminan.

"Ayo eomma. Appa sudah menunggu kita."

.

.

.

Youngjae kini duduk diantara ribuan tamu undangan yang datang untuk melihat acara pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Matanya sedari tadi bergerilya mencari sosok sang kakak yang tidak kelihatan sejengkal pun.

"Youngjae-ah."

Youngjae menoleh dan mendapati sahabat-sahabatnya berdiri disampingnya. "Oo..baekhyun-ah...kyungsoo-ah."

"Selamat atas pernikahan paman dan bibi." ujar baekhyun

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang kemari." balas youngjae

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Youngjae. "Yak, dimana kakakmu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Youngjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat olehnya."

"Aku tahu dimana ia sekarang." ujar seorang namja dibelakang Youngjae.

Youngjae membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Chanyeol bersama Kris dan Kai.

.

.

.

Daehyun berulang kali menatap jam yang melilit dipergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi sedikit mengalami keterlambatan.

DING DONG DING DONG

PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN! PENUMPANG PESAWAT DENGAN TUJUAN NEW YORK DIHARAP SEGERA MENUJU GATE 1.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman yang disiarkan, Daehyun pun segera bangkit dan membawa koper hitam miliknya. Ia berhenti sejenak, melihat kearah kaca jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Incheon. Senyum terukir dibibirnya tatkala memori kembali terulang diingatannya.

"Selamat tinggal Seoul." gumamnya seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gate 1.

"Daehyun hyung!"

Langkah kaki daehyun terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang. Suara yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Daehyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Youngjae berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tuxedo putih dengan aksen dasi kupu-kupu membuat daehyun seperti sedang melihat malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati daehyun, menatap tajam obsidian dark pearl itu. "Kenapa kau bohong padaku hyung? Kau sudah mengingkari janjimu sendiri."

Daehyun hendak berlari dan memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Takdir telah mengubah mereka.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Apa kau sudah lupa akan janjimu sendiri hyung?"

Daehyun meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. "Maafkan aku Youngjae-ah."

Youngjae menatap sendu kearah daehyun. "Hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan padaku hyung?"

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Youngjae. Sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Haruskah? Haruskah kau pergi hyung?" isak Youngjae

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

Youngjae terdiam mendengar ucapan daehyun.

"Jadi ini pilihanmu hyung? Pergi meninggalkanku sendiri? Kau jahat hyung. Kau-"

Ucapan Youngjae terpotong ketika ia merasakan tangan daehyun meraih tengkuknya dan bibir daehyun menyapu bibirnya. Youngjae memejamkan matanya, meremas baju daehyun, menyalurkan ketakutannya. Ya, ia takut daehyun akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan ia tidak bisa merasakan lagi pelukan hangat daehyun.

Daehyun melumat bibir Youngjae, menyesapnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan bingung. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah merengkuh tubuh rapuh Youngjae dan menopangnya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama ia pergi.

Youngjae melepas panggutan mereka, lalu menyandarkan keningnya didada daehyun, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang kian mengalir dengan deras.

"Pergilah..." Sebuah ucapan perpisahan terlontar dibibir Youngjae.

CUP

Youngjae memberikan daehyun sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Saranghae...I love you hyung."

Daehyun tersenyum tipis seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Youngjae.

'Nado saranghanda...'

.

.

.

4 years later

.

Seorang namja berambut hitam terlihat berjalan seraya membawa sebuah buku besar ditangannya. Namja itu bersenandung dan tersenyum dengan manisnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan jatuh kedalam pesonanya.

"Youngjae oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja berambut panjang dan ikal seraya berlari menghampirinya.

"Oo..minah..waegeurae?"

"Oppa, apa oppa ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin kau mengajariku bahan yang diberikan Kim sonsaenim kemarin. Jebal." rengeknya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang memohon pada dewa.

Youngjae terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan minah. "Baiklah."

"Yeeee, gumawo oppa. Kita bertemu di cafe seperti biasa ne." ujar gadis itu seraya melambaikan tangannya. "annyeong~"

Youngjae membalas lambaian minah dan kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Huh, sepertinya akan ada yang berkencan malam ini."

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hats~ yak, junghong-ah! Kau mengagetkanku saja."

Junhong memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bukan setan hyung."

Youngjae terkekeh mendengar lelucon junhong.

"Tidak ada yang lucu hyung."

Youngjae menghentikan tawanya. "Kkkk~ maafkan aku."

Junhong kembali memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa yeoja tadi hyung?"

"Minah? Dia adik kelasku. Dia seumuran dengan mu junhong-ah. Wae?"

"Aniya. Kau suka padanya hyung?"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku suka dengannya?" tanya Youngjae sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku cemburu."

"Nde?" Youngjae membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau suka dengannya?"

"Bukan dia tapi- Ah...tidak. Lupakan. Hyung, aku lapar. Apa hari ini bibi memasak makanan yang banyak?"

"Sepertinya...kata eomma ada tamu penting hari ini. Jadi ia memasak makanan yang banyak dirumah."

"Nuguya?"

Youngjae mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Kkaja!" ujar Youngjae seraya menarik junhong.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ketempat Youngjae memakirkan mobilnya, lalu pergi menuju rumah Youngjae. Sesampainya dirumah, Youngjae dan Junhong disambut oleh beberapa maid yang berdiri diruang tengah rumah tersebut.

"Dimana eomma?" tanya Youngjae pada seorang maid yang berada disana.

"Nyonya sedang pergi keluar bersama tuan Jung, tuan muda."

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ohya, tolong katakan pada eomma kalau aku membawa temanku kemari."

"Baik tuan." ujar maid itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Junhong-ah...Kau tunggu saja dikamarku. Aku akan membawa beberapa snack dan minuman keatas."

"Yes sir!" ujar junhong seraya pergi melesat kekamar Youngjae.

Youngjae berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cake yang bisa dijadikannya cemilan untuknya dan junhong. Langkah Youngjae tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri dihalaman belakang. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang dan menggeser sebuah pintu kaca. Angin sepoi langsung saja menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu itu dan namja yang sedang menatap ilalang dihalaman belakang rumah mereka tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Nuguseo?"

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara Youngjae memanggilnya. Youngjae menutup bibirnya yang menganga tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"H-hyung..."

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu pun tersenyum pada Youngjae.

"Aku pulang Youngjae-ah."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

SIDE STORY

.

"Selamat atas pernikahan paman dan bibi." ujar baekhyun

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang kemari." balas Youngjae

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Youngjae. "Yak, dimana kakakmu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Youngjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat olehnya."

"Aku tahu dimana ia sekarang." ujar seorang namja dibelakang Youngjae.

Youngjae membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Chanyeol bersama Kris dan Kai.

"Chanyeol...Kris...Kai..." Youngjae berjalan mendekati chanyeol. "Dimana? Dimana daehyun hyung sekarang? Katakan padaku."

Chanyeol dan Kris saling memandang satu sama lain. "Dia..."

"Dia dimana chanyeol?" Youngjae menggoyangkan badan Chanyeol berharap chanyeol memberikan informasi secepat mungkin padanya.

"Dia ada dibandara sekarang. Ia akan segera berangkat ke New York."

Youngjae melepaskan tangannya dipundak chanyeol. "K-kau bohong kan? Tidak...dia tidak boleh pergi...aku akan membawanya kembali." ujar Youngjae panik

GREP

Kris menahan tangan youngjae. "Tunggu...apa kau lupa? Sekarang ayah dan ibumu sedang melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Tapi Kris, aku-"

"Biarkan dia pergi." Semua yang ada disitu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"A-appa..."

"Pergilah...bawa daehyun kembali." ujar Mr. Jung. "Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pernikahanku dengan ibumu dibatalkan."

Semua yang mendengar terkejut dengan ucapan Mr. Jung.

"A-appa...jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak sedang bergurau. Pergilah..."

Youngjae menatap wajah sang ibu yang berdiri disamping Mr. Jung dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Pergilah nak. Ayahmu memberikan perintah padamu." ujar eomma Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum menatap eomma dan appanya secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Mr. Jung menatap kepergian Youngjae dengan senyum yang tersimpul disudut bibirnya. Ia lalu menatap sang annae dengan senyum yang tidak hilang sedikitpun. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya bukan takdir kita untuk menjadi suami istri. Mungkin kita akan menjadi besan, Nyonya Yoo."

.

.

.

Thanks to readers for your support and comments

Sampai jumpa kembali dengan author di FF berikutnya

Jangan minta sekuel ya hahahahhahaha

And last...

Mind to review? Becoz this is the last chapter and I wanna know what are you thinking about my fanfic.

KAMSAHABNIDA~

ANNYEONG~


End file.
